Ni yo me lo creo
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Pansy embarazada de un Weasley! ¿Que hara el pelirrojo? ¿Se dara cuenta que es de el?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Prologo.**

Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, tengo 24 años y sigo soltera, ya que el amor de mi vida que había sido Draco Malfoy se había enamorado y casado con otra, Astoria Greengrass, los cuales ahora eran felices y tenían un hijo llamado Scorpius. No voy a mentir que me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón y que tuve que refugiarme en otras cosas, como el trabajo, ahora soy feliz y puedo verlos juntos y ya no duele, es más hasta soy madrina del pequeño hijo de Draco, el cual es un amor. Trabajo en el profeta haciendo reportajes de las mejores tiendas del mundo mágico, entrevisto a los dueños, tomo fotos del lugar, me explican cómo producen y todas esas cosas, es emocionante y a la vez tedioso, pero no me quejo.

Un día que me la había pasado todo el día escribiendo para poner el reportaje en orden, que hasta la mano y los ojos me dolían, salí del trabajo y me fui directo a tomar unas copas con Daphne y Davis, el peor error no fue salir y distraerme, fue ponerme tan ebria que termine acostándome con alguien y no es que nunca me acostara con alguien, si no que nunca imagine que pudiera ser él y que ahora estaría esperando un hijo de él, un hijo del cual no tengo pensado deshacerme de él.

Lo que nunca imagine fue que después de 4 meses, tendría que ir hacer un reportaje de su tienda, y no podía negarme o perdería mi trabajo y seamos sinceras, no puedo perderlo porque si no como mantendría a mi pequeño, ahora lo que temo es que él se dé cuenta de que es suyo. ¿Qué pensaría George Weasley? ¿Se daría cuenta?

**N/A: Hola, bueno es que tengo esta pareja en mente! No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, plis dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan, no sé si alguien haya escrito algo parecido a esta trama, pero espero que no xD En fin muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios, eso me anima! : D saludos Alexita Malfoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo 1.- Ebriedad

George Weasley había empezado el día con un terrible dolor de cabeza y todo indicaba que el día de hoy sería el peor de todos, su madre, Molly lo había levantado de mala gana, Ron había dormido en su cuarto y no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche con sus ronquidos,Ginny le ganó la ducha y se tardó horas en salir para qué al final Ron entrara primero que él.

-¡Seguía yo! ¡Maldito gandaya!-grito frustrado, Ron abrió la puerta y por un momento George pensó que sería buen hermano y le cedería el baño.

-Lo siento Georgi, pero usted es demasiado lento hoy- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, este dio un grito de frustración antes de bajar a la cocina.

-George, sabes que si no te duchas no hay comida, nadie come sin antes bañarse en esta casa-le dijo Molly con las manos puestas en la cadera y el semblante serio.

-Pero Mamá...-

-Pero nada George, sube a bañarte y después desayunas-George sabía que no ganaría esa lucha con su madre y menos sin Fred a su lado, recordaba perfectamente como solían hacerla perder los estribos y lograr que accediera a sus caprichos, dejó ese pensamiento en un rincón oscuro de su mente, odiaba recordar a su hermano.

Una vez que había logrado ducharse, salió de la madriguera sin probar bocado y sin despedirse de su madre que lo miraba con tristeza, sabía que su hijo ya no era el mismo, lo único reconfortante era que había seguido el negocio que había construido con su hermano y aun así rezaba que sucediera algo que hiciera que su hijo volviera a sentir ése amor a la vida que tenía antes. George había llegado a su negocio y su adorable y empalagosa asistente ya se encontraba allí, mirándolo como si fuera a comérselo. Dio un leve suspiro de frustración, él tenía la culpa de que esa joven estuviera completamente loca por él, lamentaba el día en que se acostó con ella.

-Buenos días querido-le dijo la joven de grandes ojos color miel y cabello rubio.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu querido Mel-le dijo frotándose las cienes con su dedos.

-Pero si la pasamos súper bien esa vez, no veo por qué no poder intentar algo de nuevo, algo serio esta vez- le dijo esperanzada de que él le digiera que sí.

-Sabes que no sucederá y si no quieres perder el empleo será mejor que lo entiendas- le dijo molesto y pasando de largo hacia el mostrador de la tienda. La joven sólo lo miro sorprendida, no quería perder el empleo, así que simplemente le hizo creer que entendía, ya se ocuparía después de que él se enamorara de ella.

El día transcurrió demasiado lento para su gusto, y así era la mayoría del tiempo, casi no tenía gente desde el día en que su hermano se fue, sólo los días en que Hogwarts tenía salidas a hosmedage y se llenaba de niños curiosos, fue un día totalmente aburrido y casi sofocante, pues cada vez sentía más la mirada de su asistente y sus deseos hormonales hacia él. Para cuando el día laboral terminó, el casi saca a Mel de la tienda a empujones, diciéndole que el cerraría y que no la necesitaba más el día de hoy.

-Necesito un trago- se dijo a sí mismo una vez que estaba sólo.

Pansy Parkinson había pasado toda la mañana entera en la más famosa empresa industrial de varitas, lo cual era realmente horrible y complicado de escribir en un papel, y para el colmo parecía que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, casi llega tarde al trabajo y se había manchado varias veces del café que llevaba consigo y para acabarla, había olvidado aquel hechizo para limpiarse. Para cuando llegó, su jefe inmediatamente le recordó que tenía aquel reportaje donde se encontraba ahora y que debería limpiarse antes de irse, como si no supiera que tenía que hacerlo, pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle aquel estúpido hechizo que no podía recordar, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas del coraje al verlo reírse de ella por no recordar el hechizo.

-Es impresionante - mintió Pansy con elegancia

-Lo es, me alegro que le interese- le dijo el Señor Bruce con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Le agradezco que me recibiera y me haya dado unos minutos de su tiempo- le dijo Pansy al señor con una sonrisa fingida que el no noto.

-Un placer- le dijo antes de despedirse e irse.

Pansy salió del lugar dando un gran suspiró lleno de frustración, odiaba tener que ser amable y encantadora, pero no tenía de otra, algunas personas aún la veían mal, y todo por el a ver abierto la boca hace 7 años, pero era joven y una cobarde, y algunas personas eran realmente unos jodidos rencorosos. Una vez sacudido todo el estrés decidió ir a comprarse algo de comer antes de regresar al trabajó y para su suerte tuvo que encontrarse con el trío dorado, lo cual no le molestaba, pero últimamente Granger parecía tener cierto interés en establecer una amistad con ella, lo cual le era algo extraño y preocupante, gracias a Merlín había pedido la comida para llevar.

-Parkinson, que casualidad encontrarla por aquí-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Potter y Weasley la miraban atentamente, como esperando un insulto o algo así.

-Lo sé- le contesto Pansy sin emoción alguna

-¿Qué tal su día?-le pregunto la leona como si nada

-Frustrante, para ser sincera- no planeaba decir aquello, es más, no planeaba contestar nada en absoluto, pero las palabras salieron de su boca como si nada.

-Me imagino, Blaise dice que su trabajo es algo tedioso-y ahora todo tenía sentido para Pansy, su maldito amigo tenía la culpa de que Granger le hablara, ¡El maldito la estaba pretendiendo! Primero Theo con Lovegood y ahora Blaise, ¿Que faltaba? ¿Ella y Potter? Se estremeció ante la idea -¿Parkinson?- la voz de Granger la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? -le contestó Pansy algo aturdida.

-Su comida esta lista-le dijo Hermione, la morena se giró para tomar la bolsa-¿Sé encuentra bien?- la escucho decir al momento de girarse a verla.

-Basta con la cordialidad Granger, ya se a qué se debe todo esto -le dijo algo brusca, Hermione la miro sorprendida,- ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? - pudo notar cierto sonrojo en la castaña.

-Un mes-

-Vaya, usted debe estar loca para fijarse en el- Pansy quería a su amigo, pero la verdad era que Blaise era un completó idiota cuando se trata de conquistar a una persona para algo serio, porque para algo pasajero era realmente bueno.-Aunque debo advertirle una cosa...-el semblante de Granger se puso tenso y alarmado, y Pansy era realmente divertido con su rostro, aparte que le encantaba hacer algo de suspenso- No sea tan duro con él, Blaise es algo torpe cuando alguien le interesa seriamente, usted sabe, Slyterins al fin y al cabo-le dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Yo... Gracias-le contesto Hermione más tranquila y con una estúpida sonrisa, a lo cual Pansy sólo asintió antes de irse del lugar, ya después se vengaría de Blaise por tratar de querer meter a Granger en su vida.

Para cuando llegó al trabajo, creyendo que sería una tarde tranquila, su jefe le exigió el reportaje para ese mismo día, quería matarlo por hacerle eso, sí de por si el tema le era aburrido, y para agregarle Daphne le marcó varias veces como una enferma mental, esa chica a veces era insoportable, pero su insistencia en salir ese día era inimaginable, que terminó aceptando.

-¡Fantástico! - grito Daphne desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Si como sea, adiós- le contesto al momento que colgaba el teléfono muggle que habían instalado en su oficina.-Malditos muggles- dijo con enojó antes de comenzar su reportaje. Habían pasado horas para que terminara, y una vez que su jefe le dio el visto bueno a su trabajo, esta salió del lugar como un relámpago.

George se encontraba en un Pub Bar nuevo, disfrutando de la bebida que necesitaba con ansias, giro su rostro a unas cuántas mesas, donde un par de chicas gritaban como unas completas locas, para cuando giró su rostro de nuevo al frente de su mesa, se encontró con Mel, haciendo que casi se atragantara con su bebida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto molesto

-Acompañarte, ¿Que más tontito? - le contesto Mel con su voz chillona

-No necesito compañía- le dijo enojado, y pasándose la mano por su cabello, el cual no había cortado hace tiempo, estaba exactamente igualmente que cuando curso su 6to año.

-No me importa, yo voy a acompañarlo de todos modos- le dijo Mel con una sonrisa en su rostro. George sabía que estaba jodidamente perdido, ella no se iría jamás, así que lo único que hizo fue tomar hasta dejar de escuchar su voz, hablando como una tonta sola. Su mirada después de muchas bebidas, volvió a la mesa que miraba antes de que Mel llegará, había algo en una de esas chicas que le llamó la atención, estaba seguro o era el alcohol que le hacía creer que la había visto en algún lado, era algo delgada para su gusto, y su cabello negro la hacía verse más pálida, aun así algo en él deseaba llevársela a la cama.

-Esta toda ebria ¿Que tanto le vez?-escucho decir a Mel, la miro un poco para darse cuenta que estaba molesta, cruzada de brazos y una mueca en la cara.

-Es linda- le dijo encogiendo los hombros, y volviendo su vista a la morena la cual ahora miraba hacia su mesa, una de sus amigas le decía algo que parecía demasiado gracioso, porque no paraba de reír, al punto de caerse por lo ebria que estaba, tal cual había dicho Mel, había algo en ella mientras bailaba que hacía que le dieran cosquillas, por Merlín que quería tener un poco de acción esa noche, algo casual que Mel no podía darle, debió haber escuchado a su hermano "jamás te relaciones con colegas del trabajo, y menos si les interesas" odiaba recordarlo, y la voz de Mel lo estaba molestando cada vez más.

-¡Deja de verla! ¡O si te interesa tanto ve!-le gritó Mel molesta, esperando que fuera un caballero y se quedará con ella.

-Pues eso haré- le dijo enojado y esperando que así entendiera y lo dejará en paz, se levantó de la silla casi tambaleándose por el alcohol en su sistema, Mel lo miro con sorpresa y tristeza al verlo acercarse a la morena que bailaba dándole la espalda.

George se acercó con paso decidido a ella, estaba enojado y deseoso de tener algo de sexo, que ni siquiera la saludo cuando esta se giró para tomar algo, simplemente la tomó del cuello con una mano y la beso con fuerza, mientras que su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, noto la sorpresa de ella al tardarse en responder, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría, se alegró al ver que la morena pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros y sus manos jugarán con su cabello. Escucho varias risas y expresiones que no descifraba, las cuales pasaron a segundo plano, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en aquel beso lleno de deseo, pasión, y tenía que admitir que aquel beso, era completamente perfecto, aunque no fuera a recordar nada al día siguiente, y así fue como su mente se perdió completamente ese día.

Pansy tenía que agradecerle a Daphne por a verla convencido de salir esa noche, en verdad necesitaba emborracharse, el día había sido demasiado cansado, cuándo llegó hicieron un gran escándalo al verla, se notaba enseguida que estaban completamente ebrias y sabía que no podía quedarse atrás.

-¡Pansy! - gritó Davis

-¿¡Qué! ?-le contestó la morena, el ruido era fuerte que Davis tuvo que acercar su boca al oído de Pansy para que la escuchará, pero aun así Pansy no presto atención, pues su vista se concentró en aquel pelirrojo, que hablaba con aquella castaña, era muy apuesto y a pesar de que la ropa no le favorecía, pudo notar que tenía un buen cuerpo, no sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero se le figuraba a verlo visto antes, vio que la miro y fue en ese momento que se concentró en su amiga, sólo para escuchar el final.

-... ¡y me acosté con Goyle! -terminó diciendo Davis, haciendo que Pansy casi se cayera de la risa y el alcohol. No podía creérselo, se rio tanto que olvidó al pelirrojo por completo, continuaron tomando y bailando por un rato, hasta que decidió que era hora de irse, pero para cuando se giró, para tomar sus cosas, alguien la tomó con fuerza del cuello y la acercó para besarla, al principio se sorprendió de aquello, pero al sentir su cintura ser rodeada, y ver que era aquel joven que había visto antes, se dejó llevar, y la verdad era que realmente esa noche tenía ganas de acostarse con alguien, y había pensado en hablarle a Adrián Paucey, pero aquel pelirrojo le había facilitado las cosas, así que paso sus brazos por los hombros de él, y jugó con su cabello , el cual era realmente sedoso, escucho a sus amigas hacer ruiditos muy extraños, pero no le importó, el beso era demasiado intenso y ¡PERFECTO!, el maldito besaba maravillosamente, y así fue como Pansy al igual que George Weasley se perdieron por completo. Ninguno sabía lo que les esperaría al día siguiente, y todo gracias a la ebriedad o tal vez era el destinó, uno nunca lo sabría.

Hola a todos, estoy súper triste a... Tengo que escribir en mi celular porque mi laptop no le funcionan varias teclas, demasiadas diría yo, y ya había terminado el capítulo y era en mi opinión súper bonito, y no sé qué hice, pero se, borró todo y tuve que volver a empezarlo u.u, y no es lo mismo, bueno si es, pero no son las mismas palabras y sentimientos que había puesto en el primer escrito :(, aunque esencialmente es el mismo concepto, pero con palabras y expresiones distintas: (, odio que me, pase eso y lo mano es que siempre me, inspiró al momento, traté de hacerlo lo más parecido al primero, pero bueno, espero y les guste y espero escuchar sus opiniones, les mandó saludó y abrazos. Y perdonen si por ahí se me, fue una mala ortografía, pero es, complicado, escribir por el cel., pero tengo, la, necesidad de escribir jeje, no me gusta dejar mis, historias incompletas, en, fin, muchos Saludos a todos y espero les guste, el capítulo.

Saludos alexita malfoy:)


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo 2.- Esto jamás sucedió

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le daba vueltas que podría jurar que aún estaba en estado alcohólico, pero era más la resaca de todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior, se quiso estirar por toda la cama, pero un bulto a su lado se lo impedía. Pequeños fragmentos le llegaron a su mente, donde se veía tomando y bailando con una morena, pero no recordaba su rostro. Sintió moverse la persona a su lado, "Se está despertando, espero y no sea fea" pensó George mirando la espalda desnuda de la chica que apenas se incorporaba en la cama, su vista se fijó en el cuello de la chica el cual se encontraba descubierto dejándole ver un tatuaje que decía "Pansy", sus ojos parecían salirse de su órbita, "Que no sea la Pansy que estoy pensando" se imploró a sí mismo. Se encontraban en el departamento suyo, el cual utilizaba cuando no quería dormir en casa, y en el taburete que se encontraba alado de la morena se encontraba una foto de su hermano y el, vio que lo tomó entre sus delgados dedos temblorosamente.

-Par...Parkinson-dijo su apellido casi en un susurro, deseando que no girará la cabeza y ver que si era ella.

Pansy no sabía ni en donde estaba, parecía ser un departamento agradable, pero todo lo agradable se perdió al ver aquella foto de gemelos pelirrojos, tomó la foto temblorosamente, "Por Merlín, ¿Me acosté con un Weasley?" se dijo a sí misma con la cabeza hecha mierda, escucho decir su apellido con el mismo asombro y esperanza de que no fuera ella, sintió su estómago resolverse que lo único que pensó fue en tomar su ropa rápidamente, cubrirse con la sábana y correr al baño lo más pronto posible. Se miró en el espejo, tenía la cara pálida y todo el maquillaje corrido, se lavó la cara lo más que pudo, pero la sensación de asco aun la sentía por todo su estómago, se miró una vez más por unos segundos antes de vomitar en el escusado.

-Parkinson, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, tenemos, que hablar de esto- escucho la voz del pelirrojo, recordaba que uno de ellos había muerto y no recordaba el nombre, eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal, y volvió a vomitar.

-Sólo necesito un momento- dijo antes de volver a lavarse la cara y enjaguarse la boca.

George estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cama como León enjaulado, aun no podía creer lo borracho que estaba para haberse acostado con una de las peores enemigas de Harry Potter, levantó la vista cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y vio a la morena parada a una distancia de él, con la cara algo perturbada.

-Creo que... Deberíamos hablar- Dijo George mirándola fijamente, "Realmente es bella" pensó para sí mismo y se regañó mentalmente por pensar aquello.

-¿Hablar de que?-le contestó Pansy con la voz arrogante de siempre

-No podemos fingir que no sucedió, Parkinson, tenemos que... Tenemos que asegurarnos de algo primero- dijo George algo sonrojado, algo que Pansy no comprendió muy bien, ya que arquero una de sus cejas, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que no entendía su punto.

-¿Asegurarnos de que?-le preguntó, ella simplemente quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Que tomamos precauciones- la cara de Pansy se puso completamente roja al escucharlo.

-No creo que sea necesario Weasley-le dijo señalando el piso de lado de la cama, donde varias envolturas de condones y los respectivos condones se encontraban tirados. George miro en esa dirección y se sorprendió de todos los que había, y sin pensarlo soltó un comentario incómodo y burlón, algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

-Vaya que tuvimos acción anoche ¿Sabes al menos cual Weasley soy?-le dijo riéndose al momento que la miraba de nuevo.

-La prudencia no es lo tuyo por lo que veo, y no me interesa si eres George Weasley, esto jamás sucedió ¿Entiendes?-le dijo molesta y a la vez algo extrañando por recordar su nombre.

-Claro, jamás sucedió... Quien en su sano juicio se acostaría con Pansy Parkinson, la que quiso entregar al Salvador del mundo mágico- Pansy frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba aquel día por abrir su boca y que la gente no pudiera olvidarlo, sin decirle nada se acercó a la puerta de la salida para irse, no sin antes soltar un poco de veneno hacia él.

-¿Y quién quería acostarse con George Weasley, una persona que no es nadie sin su sombra? Al menos yo sigo mi vida lo mejor que puedo-le dijo antes de azotar la puerta , se sintió mal al decir aquello pero ya no podía retractarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba así como el haber tenido relaciones con Weasley, agradecía el haberse protegido aun en estado alcohólico, pero aun así tomaría la poción, no quería sorpresas.

Mientras tanto George miraba la puerta con furia, la odiaba en lo más profundo de su ser, sus palabras le habían dolido demasiado y se juró hacerle ver que el también podía seguir su vida y mucho mejor que ella y así que se fue directo al trabajo a inventar bromas, pociones, lo que fuera con tal de demostrar que aun sin su hermano él puede a ser el mismo, al menos en aquel aspecto. Porque en su vida personal, su hermano siempre le haría falta.

**Lo sé, es un poco corto... no me maten si? :( espero les guste el capítulo y pofis, porfis, déjenme sus opiniones, necesito saber que opina opinan de la historia y así, :( aparte de que me ayudan a inspirarme más, espero, y les guste y tengo por ahí una historia que subiré, de Pansy y Braco, espero y le den una vuelta y me, digan que opinan, mil gracias, les deseo un ,bonito inició de semana. Besitos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo 3 - La vida continúa

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día y George había estado en su cuarto de creaciones casi todo el tiempo, el lugar era un completo desastre, miles de envases tirados y pergaminos hechos bolas o trizas, pero logró hacer al menos 5 bromas realmente grandiosas de las cuales se sentía maravillado. Y aunque no lo decía, tenía que admitir que Parkinson tuvo que ver con aquello.

-¡George! - grito Mel desde la puerta

-¡Estoy ocupado! - le gritó molesto por la interrupción

-Has estado metido aquí todo el día durante días... ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?-Mel miro el lugar con asombro

-¡No puedes entrar aquí! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!- se acercó a ella con el rostro rojo de furia - ¡LARGÓ! - sacó a Mel del lugar con demasiada brusquedad que tropezó con el pequeño escalón que se encontraba por la puerta, cayó al suelo lastimándose el pié.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le dijo Mel, su mirada era de completo asombro, y a la vez miedo y tristeza de la forma en que la había tratado.

-Yo... Lo siento Mel, no quise...- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica desapareció al instante. Suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tenía que trabajar en cómo controlar su temperamento. Pero por ese momento sólo dio un grito de frustración y se volvió a encerrar en su lugar de trabajo. Paso varios días así, claro que antes se había disculpado con Mel, y sólo era por el hecho que se había indignado tanto que no había ido al trabajo, él no podía sólo con todo y tenía tantos pensamientos acerca de unas pociones y bromas un tanto sádicas, tenía esa maldita manía de querer hacerlas con la mayor rapidez que pudiera, pero no pensó que el pedirle disculpas le iba a salir tan frustrante.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por haberme lastimado, además no es nada del otro mundo, por Dios es sólo una cena- Mel parecía suplicar casi de rodillas

-Y ya te dije que lo lamento y no pienso ceder, entiende que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder mí tiempo en una estúpida cena- estaba a punto del colapso y ella no parecía que fuera aceptar aquello.

-Entonces arreglárselas usted sólo- estaba a punto de azotarle la puerta en la cara

-¡Bien! - le gritó antes de que le cerrarla la puerta- una cena será- se rindió con un suspiro al final de la frase. Esa noche fue la peor de su vida, según él, la joven no paro de hablar en toda la cena y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera le ponía atención y ella parecía no importarle nada en absoluto, incluso cuando le hacía preguntas y ella mismas se las contestaba, George no podía comprender que era lo que Mel le veía y el porqué de su extremo interés en él.

Por otro lado Pansy había tomado sus propias precauciones sobre aquel día, tomando miles de pociones para evitar sorpresas, el trabajo había sido demasiado tranquilo aquella semana, que pasaba todas las tardes en casa de Draco, cuidando a su sobrino Scorpius.

-¿Cuándo piensas tener uno propio? - Draco le dijo mirándola jugar con su pequeño hijo.

-¡Una mini Pansy! - Astoria dijo con demasiado entusiasmo

-No iban a salir- dijo Pansy evitando el tema con molestia

-Siempre evades el tema Pansy, ¿Cuándo piensas encontrar a alguien si sólo te la pasas trabajando? -le preguntó Astoria con preocupación

-Algún día llegará, no tengo prisa por ello, no presionen- le contestó Pansy, odiaba que tocarán ese tema, más porque claro que anhelaba encontrar a alguien y tener su propia familia, pero aun el mundo mágico la veía con rencor, y no pensaba relacionarse con un muggle.

-Tienes ya 24, yo que tú me apuraba... Yo quiero tener a mi sobrino ya, un nuevo bebe-le dijo Draco con cierto anhelo

-Pues ténganlo ustedes- les dijo Pansy enojada.

-Ya tenemos uno, por si no te diste cuenta- dijo Draco con burla

-Pues ten otro-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa torcida

-Te presentó a alguien-le propuso Astoria acercándose a ella para tomar a Scorpius entre sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa entusiasta a la morena.

-No gracias, la última vez que lo hiciste fue espantoso- le recordó Pansy recordando al tipo raro que le había presentado. Draco soltó una carcajada recordando lo que su amiga le había contado.

-El tipo era genial Pansy, que vista raro no era nada del otro mundo- dijo Astoria algo indignada.

-¿Raro? ¿Llamas tu raro vestirse con faldas escocesa, botas de metalero o quien sabe qué cosa y sombreros de vaquero? Fue espantoso, jamás saldría con alguien que vistiera así- dijo Pansy casi al borde de la histeria al recordarlo.

-Deja de reírte Draco Malfoy...-Astoria lo fulmino con la mirada, que enseguida paro con la risa.

-Que bien te tienen controlado- dijo Pansy burlándose de su amigo.

-Tú también Pansy-le dijo Astoria callándola -Te voy a presentar a alguien y se acabó- Pansy iba a replicar y Draco a reírse, pero la rubia hablo antes-No hagas enojar a una embarazada- dijo con molestia y el semblante prepotente.

-¡¿Que!?-gritaron ambos amigos

-¡Rayos! Se suponía que sería sorpresa-dijo Astoria con, desilusión y casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Esa era la sorpresa? -pregunto Draco acercándose a su esposa.

-¡Sí! Pero no era así como quería dártela- Astoria estaba comenzando a llorar

-No llores nena, mira que puedes borrarme la memoria ahorita mismo y decírmelo de nuevo en la noche- le dijo tomando el rostro entre sus manos, para reconfórtala y sacando una sonrisa del rostro de su amaba esposa.

-Oh Draco, eres tan comprensible- dijo Astoria besándolo, Pansy los vio con un gran sentimiento de felicidad por ellos y a la vez con cierto anhelo de tener algo así en su vida, fue así como se dijo que aceptaría la oferta de su amiga.

-/- Una semana después-/-

-¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!-gritó emocionada, aun no podía creer que el hombre frente a ella, le había dicho aquellas palabras.

-No te emociones aun, puede que no se de nada y además no te prometo que pueda llegar a funcionar- le dijo George, el cual creía que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida.

-¡No importa George, estoy segura que te darás cuenta que no hay mejor persona que yo para ti! - Mel estaba histérica dando saltos de felicidad, lo besó con fuerza antes de irse atender a unas personas que habían llegado.

El pelirrojo la miro con espanto, no podía creer que había hecho aquello, pero la intensidad de su madre por conseguirle una novia lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura y fue lo único que se le había ocurrido. Se volvió para encerrarse en su cuarto de creaciones recordando la última frase de Mel, y pensando en que si, había alguien mejor para él y que no era ella. Estaba odiándose así mismo por pensar en ella de esa manera y más porque jamás en su vida le había hablado, a excepción de aquella noche. El sentimiento que le producía era demasiado contradictorio, por una parte la odiaba por aquellas palabras que le había dicho, la detestaba y por otra no dejaba de soñarla entre sus brazos y besar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras le susurraba que era suya por siempre. No lograba entenderse ni aunque fuera un poco, y le producía un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que simplemente lo relacionaba como un truco, diciéndole que realmente el significado era lo opuesto a su sueño, ¿Pero si en verdad era así, entonces porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella? se dijo así mismo con molestia, haciendo de su lugar de trabajo un completo caos.

Pasaron 3 días para ser exactos y George comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, salir con Mel no era tan malo como pensaba, su madre lo había dejado en paz por primera vez desde hace tiempo, y Mel, bueno ella era algo empalagosa pero hacia lo que fuera por él, con tal de tenerlo de buen humor así que el aprovechaba eso, hablándole de manera seductora para que no lo molestará durante unas horas. La tienda había aumentado de clientes con mayor frecuencia y eso era algo que hacia feliz y realizado a George. Por otra parte, los sueños habían dejado de aparecer, y aunque le costará admitirlo, empezaba apreciar un poco más a Mel, la chica había resultado ser una muy buena compañía, pero era obvio que no pasaría a mas, sinceramente George no la veía de aquella forma y le preocupaba el día en que le dijera a la castaña.

-Ya está todo listo George, ¿Nos vamos?-le hablo Mel sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Si vamos, ¿Que te gustaría hacer?-le preguntó George por primera vez en 3 días de salir, pudo ver la ilusión en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Que tal ir a cenar?-Mel era muy feliz en ese momento y no era algo que no hiciera notar.

-Está bien, vayamos- dijo George ofreciendo su brazo para salir del negoció. "Creo que debería esforzarme un poco más, Mel no se merece que no ponga de mi parte" George pensó, pero la verdad es que él sabía que no funcionaría, el necesitaba alguien que logrará hacerlo sentir como antes, alguien que logrará traer de regreso al George de antes. Más que nada que lograra que el dolor por perder a su hermano fuera menos, que le enseñará que la vida continuaba y que había razones por las cuales ser feliz a pesar de la pérdida.

-/- Dos semanas después- /-

Pansy estaba harta, la tenían desde hace dos semanas de una empresa a otra, y obligándola a editar los reportajes al momento, sentía que explotaría y maldeciría a cualquiera que la hiciera enojar. No tenía tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para visitar al pequeño Scorpius y la feliz pareja, y además de eso, tenía que agregar que no se sentía del todo bien, cada mañana amanecía con náuseas y mareos.

-¿Cómo va ese artículo querida?-le preguntó su jefe una vez que entro a su despacho.

-Ya casi está listo, ¿te importaría si lo termino en casa?-le preguntó mirando el reloj que marcaba las 8 en punto. Estaba impaciente, Astoria le había arreglado una cita y aunque no estaba muy entusiasmada, realmente sentía que debía salir a despegarse y ya tenía media hora de retraso.

-Está bien Pansy, has trabajado mucho esta semana, creo que necesitas un descanso, puedes irte- le contestó Karl.

-Gracias-fue lo que contestó antes de salí disparada del lugar. Para cuando llegó al lugar, un hombre alto de cabello castaño se acercó a ella.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?-le preguntó y la morena no supo que fue lo que la dejó sin aliento, si el cuerpo bien dotado o el rostro que parecía a ver sido esculpido por los Ángeles. Era un hombre alto de cuerpo marcado, tenía unos músculos impresionantes, su cabello castaño cortó combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos amielados, con un pequeño toque de verde, y la poca barba que amenazaba con salir hacia ver sus labios más sensuales y gruesos.

-Lamentó la tardanza... -fue lo único que pudo decir con lentitud después de unos vergonzosos minutos.

-No te preocupes, me llamo Thomas Dalton-dijo besando la mano de Pansy que hizo que se pusiera colorada.

-Un placer acostarme, ¡No! Rayos, quise decir conocerte, un placer conocerte - Pansy estaba completamente avergonzado por aquello, pero a Thomas al parecer le había alagado escuchar aquello, pues simplemente sonrió de lado haciendo que ella se perdiera más en aquellos labios, le indicó el caminó a la mesa en donde tuvieron una excelente cena acompañado de un vino delicioso y una plática bastante interesante que Pansy ahora sí tendría que agradecer a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Estuvieron horas en el lugar y al momento que ambos habían acordado marcharse, Thomas la besó en la mejilla para después susurrar en su oído, que a él también le encantaría acostarse con ella, claro que no sin antes internar ver si podrían ser algo más. Esa noche Pansy durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

Para George las cosas iban mejor en el aspecto laboral, la tienda había aumentado considerablemente en tan pocas semanas, que tuvo que agrandarla un poco más, incluso había gente que quería asociarse o comprarla, pero el rechazaba cualquier oferta. En cuanto a Mel él se sentía más cómodo a su lado, pero eso no hacia cambiar sus sentimientos por ella, le tenía solo aprecio y cariño, pues había estado a su lado a pesar de su mal humor y su temperamento agresivo, a veces no comprendía como seguía a su lado, no era afectuoso y ni amoroso, ni siquiera había contacto físico y mucho menos sexualmente. A veces sentía que su vida sólo giraba en torno al trabajo, que era su vía de escape contra el dolor inmenso que aún no lograba superar. En casa las cosas eran las mismas, aun veía en el rostro de su madre una ligera preocupación, sentía que el mismo era el causante de que no pudiera superar la muerte de Fred. Trataba lo mejor posible de parecer feliz, en verdad quería poder serlo, y siempre por su mente aparecía la misma pregunta: "¿Cuándo seria el día en que encontrará una razón por la cual volver a querer ser feliz, volver amar la vida o alguien?

Nota de la Autora:

**Lo sé! Estoy haciendo demasiado deprimente a George, y creo que a la vez estoy repitiendo mucho su estado de ánimo, y no sé, tal vez tampoco me exprese muy bien, hay veces que siento que pierdo el punto y repito mucho :( si no es así, por favor háganme saberlo, agradecería que me comentarán lo que opinan acerca de la historia, y si alguien la lee, eso, en verdad ayudaría a mi cerebro a inspirarse un poco más. Estoy pensando en, comprarme una laptop con mí primer sueldo :), y eso en verdad lo espero con, ansia, porque así actualizaré más rápido. Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, los quiero y mando Saludos.**

**Atte.: alexita malfoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**No se si vaya a seguir continuando mis historia... no es un hecho, pero creo que estoy empezando a perder la inspiración y pues no eh visto muchos comentarios, también siento que no les esta ****agradando, me gustaría que si pueden me avisen de lo contrario, aunque sea una persona o así, la verdad es que pues no me gusta dejar mis historias a medias :(**

**Saludos**

Capítulo 4.- Embarazos y existo

-Pero...Pero yo, yo tomé miles de pociones ¿Como es eso posible?- estaba histérica y conmocionada, caminando de un lado a otro como un reo en sentencia de muerte a unas cuantas horas.

-El tomar tantas Pociones a veces anula el efecto Señorita, bueno Señora ya- Pansy lo miro hecha una furia, al verlo hacer ese tipo de bromas, no era algo que causará gracia.

-No es gracioso, le recomendaría guardarse sus bromas para otra persona si no quiere pasar el resto de su vida sentado en esa silla- lo amenazó duramente que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del medimago y ponerla sería

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...-

-¡Oh ya callase! Dígame cuantas semanas llevo- demandó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla.

-¿Semanas? Pero si lleva meses, 3 para ser exactos, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer- le contestó sorprendido.

-¡3 meses! ¡3 malditos meses! - gritó tan fuerte que el pasillo lleno de enfermeras brincaron de sorpresa.

-Por favor, cálmese puede hacerle daño a su bebe- "Bebé" pensó e instintivamente puso su delgada mano sobre su vientre. -Puede darlo en adopción...- no terminó la frase pues un rayo de luz de la varita de Pansy dio contra el medimago estampandolo con la esquina superior de su oficina.

-¿Como se atreve a insinuar tal cosa? Es mi hijo- "Mi hijo" se dijo sonriendo antes de salir de San Mungo, con una sensación que jamás había experimentado.

No lo entendía, por un momento estuvo al borde del colapsó, pero al escuchar las palabra"su bebe", algo dentro de ella se movió con tal fuerza que lo único que sintió fue alegría, una inmensa e intensa felicidad.

-Mi bebe, mi hijo- se repito tantas veces ese día desde que salio de aquel lugar.

-¿Que dices? - su vista viajó al hombre que tenía al frente y de pronto recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto. ¡George Weasley era el padre de su hijo!

-/-

Algo dentro de George vibró con fuerza, ya tenía casi unos meses con aquella sensación que no lograba comprender.

-¿Sucede algo George? - le preguntó Mel al verlo demasiado pensativo.

-No, todo esta perfecto - contestó con una sonrisa sin emoción

-Buenos días, busco al Señor George Weasley- un hombre ya de mediana edad, había entrado al lugar.

-Ya les eh dicho que no pienso vender ni asociarme con nadie...-

-No vengo a eso señor- lo interrumpió enseguida al ver que se ponía un poco intenso

-¿Entonces a que vino? - le cuestionó George mirando a Mel confundido, ella optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Vengo del Ministerio, me han ordenado fijar una fecha para hablar de su establecimiento- al ver la cara de confusión de George tuvo que agregar- Esta siendo demasiado aclamado en el mundo mágico y bueno, normalmente hacemos este tipo de visitas para dar a conocer como funciona su empresa, como un tour plasmado en el periodo más famoso- le informó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eso es grandioso George, tendremos más gente, más clientes- Mel estaba emocionada y él no estaba muy seguro.

-No lo sé Mel, hay mucha gente que vendrá después de eso a querer comprar y me estoy cansando de ello- contestó

-Pero...-

-No tendría que preocuparse por eso, nuestro periódico tiene un hechizo, si usted no desea que ningún empresario pueda ver el artículo, se puede ocultar de ellos-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido, el señor asintió con una sonrisa.

-Di que si George, no puedes rechazar una oportunidad así- suspiró cansado, si no aceptaba Mel se las arreglaría para destruir la poca paz que habían conseguido, reclamándole todos los días.

-Este bien, ¿Cuándo sería? -Preguntó

-Tenemos 2 fechas libres en el siguiente mes, el 23 y 24, ¿Cual escoge? -

-24 está bien- contesto rápidamente

-Es su número de la suerte- anunció Mel, el señor asintió mientras apuntaba la cita.

-Bien, el 24 del mes próximo, la señorita...-se rasco la cabeza algo pensativo- olvide el nombre- dijo riendo algo apenado.

-No pasa nada, el 24 será- se estrecharon las manos

-Gracias por su tiempo, después le mandaré una carta con la hora y el nombre de la joven que vendra al recorrido - se despidió levantando el sombrero levemente antes de salir por la puerta.

-Ya verás que será un gran día- Mel le dijo dándole un abrazo con entusiasmó

-Por supuesto- contestó no muy convencido y sin corresponder el abrazo

-/-

-¡Pansy! ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios? Todo era perfecto con Thomas ¿Que paso?- Astoria estaba incontrolable, sentía que había fracasado una vez mas en todo aquel asunto.-Cálmate te hará daño...- Pansy no sabía como decirle, no podía soltarle la bomba así como así

-¿Que esta pasando?- y para su mala suerte Draco había llegado, y su mirada hacia la pelinegra no era nada amable.

-¡Que Pansy y Thomas han roto!, no sirvo para conseguirle un esposo a Pansy- aclamo sentándose en el sillón decepcionada

-Tori, el que haya roto con Thomas no es porque las cosas fueran mal, hay una explicación... -Pansy habló

-Entonces dilo a de una vez alteras a mi esposa- le recriminó Draco acomodándose a lado de Astoria que sollozaba con la mirada fija en Pansy

-Tal vez la altere más si se lo digo- suspiro evitando las miradas cuestionantes de los rubios.

-Vamos, suéltalo de una vez Parkinson-le dijo Draco ya en estado de estrés

-Si ya dilo- suplico Astoria

-Yo... Bueno lo que pasa es que, me embriage...-

-Todo mundo se embriaga eso no es...-

-¿Que tiene que ver eso?-

-Tori amor, Pansy es claramente evitando las razones del...-

-No lo creo, y si ese es el motivo se...-

-Ese no es el motivo Tori, esta evadiendo tema -

-No, no lo esta-

-Si lo esta, es obvio- suspiró al verlos comenzar a hablar como si no estuviera presenté

-... Tal vez la violó- escucho exclamar a Tori después de un rato

-¡Por Merlin no! ¡Estoy embarazada de acuerdo! - gritó molesta, ambos la miraron un buen rato

-¡Si claro! -gritaron soltando carcajadas que predominaban por toda la mansión. Ella los miro molesta y fue cuando ambos se quedaron serios con la mirada fija en ella.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- pregunto Draco sorprendido

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? Pansy no llevas ni 6 meses saliendo con este tipo y ya...-

-No es de él... -

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿De quien demonios es? ¿Como, como rayos sucedió?- Astoria hacia miles de preguntas y Draco la miraba en estafó de shock

-Es lo que les iba a contar- bufó con molestia por las interrupciones

-Suéltalo ya-ordenó Draco

-Si, si, si... Dilo de una vez- la morena suspiro no muy convencida, pero estaba más calmada al ver a Tori más emocionada que alterada... Por el momento.

-Me acosté con alguien hace 3 meses... -

-Eso es obvio, yo quiero saber el nombre- dijo Astoria con ansiedad

-No les va a gustar Astoria… ni a mí me agrada la idea de tener un hijo de George Weasley, ¡Merlín voy a tener un Weasley o dos! No se como no lo reconocí ese día...- Pansy había comenzado hablar a lo tonto que no se había fijado en las expresiones de la pareja que la veían perplejos y con la boca casi en el piso.- Ni siquiera se si deba decírselo, y no planeó decírselo a nadie ¡¿Que tal sí me lo quiere quitar?!- los volteó a ver y claramente noto la expresión de… la verdad ni siquiera sabía que decían sus caras- No planeaba acostarme con un Weasley, estaba ebria- les aclaró rápidamente algo preocupada.

-Eso lo explica todo- susurro Draco algo perplejo, un grito de dolor de Astoria los hizo girar a verla, tenía sangre en su parte del vientre cosa que alteró a ambos, olvidaron la plática inmediatamente y salieron directo a San Mungo, una vez ahí y que todo estuviera fuera de peligro el medimago le dio estricto reposo a Astoria.

-Pansy... Si yo fuera Weasley, me gustaría saber que tendría un hijo, pero tienes razón, no sabes como reaccionara y seamos sinceros, esa familia no nos quiere ni un poquito, tienes que pensar muy bien que harás- le aconsejó Draco, recargado en el umbral de la habitación mientras veía a su esposa dormir

-Lo sé Draco... y tengo miedo, la última vez que lo vi no fui nada amable con el, incluso lo ataque con lo que más le duele, ¿Que hare si se lo digo y me lo quiere quitár? -

-No puedes saber que hará, pero creo que la vida nos dio otra oportunidad y es momento de hacer lo correcto... Pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te apoyaremos siempre…-

-Así es Pansy, y si se atreve a querer quitarte a tu hijo, ni loca lo permitirás, créeme cuando te digo que una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo, lo sabrás cuando nazca- le dijo Astoria que había despertado, y los miraba con una leve sonrisa, Draco se acercó a ella y Pansy no pudo evitar sonreirles a ambos, agradecía a Merlín por tener aquellos dos como sus mejores amigos, ¿Quién lo diría no?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA! **

Capítulo 5.- Nos volvemos a ver

24, 24, 24, 24, 24, 24, 24, 24…-No puedo creer que ya lleves 4 meses- 24, 24, 24, 24, 24- Y se te nota demasiado, yo a los 4 meses no se me notaba nada- 24, 24, 24, 24, 24 - ¡Pansy!

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo de su trance, Astoria la miro preocupada mientras miraba su pergamino, relleno del número 24.

-¿Qué pasa con el numero 24?- le pregunto apretando los ojos hacia ella con preocupación

-Nada, yo ¿No te lo dije?- le pregunto mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo

-Comienzas asustarme ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunto la rubia, se encontraban en un restaurante esperando a Draco para comer. Suspiro antes de contestar.

-Tengo un reportaje…

-Tienes reportajes todos los días – le dijo riendo – ¿Qué tiene diferente este?

-¡Pues nada más que es de la empresa del padre de mi hijo!-Chillo con desesperación, logrando que Astoria la mirara con pánico.

-¡Oh dios mío!-exclamo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la boca -¿George Weasley? ¿Sabe que eres tú? ¿Por qué no te negaste?

-Claro que me negué, pero Karl insistió en que si no lo hacía me despediría. ¡No puedo ser despedida! ¿Con que mantendría a mis pequeños?-exclamo con tristeza, comenzando arrojar lágrimas.

-¿Espera dijiste… pequeños?-su mirada se hizo más grande y llena de felicidad-¡Tendrás gemelos! Eso es fantástico- quería gritar de la emoción pero al ver a Pansy llorando cada vez más se quedó paralizada.

-¿¡Que voy hacer!? Apenas me alcanza para mantenerme a mí misma- sollozo más fuerte- Y ahora con dos pequeños ¿Cómo los mantendré? Pañales, mamilas, ropa, zapatos, tengo que comprarle demasiadas cosas y ni siquiera tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo ¿Qué hare si se enferman? ¿Quién los cuidara? ¡Merlín esto es peor de lo que imagine!

-¿Ahora que le sucede a esta?-pregunto Draco una vez que apareció frente a ellas, haciendo que Pansy llorara aún más y lo mirara con enojo, le arrogo un plato que el esquivo de prisa-¡Rayos Pansy!

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!-le grito llorando aún más fuerte, Draco miro a su esposa que lo vio con furia al colocarse a lado de Pansy.

-Eso no se hace Draco, ¿Qué no ves que esta sensible?-le dijo Astoria, ahora ella comenzando a sentirse triste por su amiga.

-¿No me digas que tú también?-le dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño, logrando que comenzara a llorar.

-Tu no entiendes a las mujeres embarazadas, yo solo tendré una, pero Pansy tendrá gemelos y esta el doble de sensible que yo y tú no ayudas en nada-le dijo comenzando a llorar, Draco miro a su alrededor, percatándose de las miradas de disgusto hacia el.

-Vale, vale… lo siento, por favor dejen de llorar-les dijo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándolas, las cuales se aferraron a él y lloraron a un más fuerte.

-Lo siento, es solo que este asunto del reportaje me tiene intranquila-dijo sonándose la nariz al mismo tiempo que Astoria.

-¿Qué reportaje? ¿Dijiste gemelos?- pregunto Draco una vez que ambas se calmaron y proceso la información en su cabeza

-¡Sí!- exclamo Astoria ahora riéndose, comenzó a explicarle a Draco acerca del problema de Pansy y lo de su embarazo- Tiene un reportaje de la empresa del papa de sus gemelos y no pudo negarse o la corren.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Es obvio que se te nota tu embarazo y solo faltan dos días para dicha entrevista- le informo Draco, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño de la joven.

-Ya lo sé-dijo entre dientes, no muy feliz-¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo ni siquiera como ocultarlo, se dará cuenta

-No lo creo, tal vez ni lo note…- Astoria arqueo una ceja con incredulidad, era imposible que no se diera cuenta, el bulto de Pansy era demasiado notorio.

-Ponte algo que haga que no se note-le comento Astoria, logrando que bufara con desesperación, nada haría que no lo notara, ¡estaba perdida!

Dos días después

A George Weasley si le había llegado la carta de confirmación de la entrevista, pero jamás habían mencionado a la persona que iría a hacerle la entrevista, por eso para él era una completa sorpresa ver a Pansy Parkinson frente a él, no era como la recordaba la última vez, tenía el cabello todo desordenado y vestía un vestuario demasiado holgado, aparte de que su cara se veía totalmente pálida y ojerosa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunto Pansy altaneramente pero algo nerviosa, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de su embarazo.

-Yo… bueno es solo que no… te vez diferente-le comento con torpeza, logrando que ella lo mirara con molestia-Parece que no te ha ido muy bien-le dijo con burla, recordando lo que le había dicho la última vez que la había visto. La vez que había dormido con ella. Pansy se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle que prácticamente era su culpa por dejarla preñada con gemelos.

-Sí, si como sea Comadreja- le dijo caminando hacia alguna parte retirada de él- terminemos con esto-le dijo invocando su libreta y pluma para anotar.

-¿Es así como tratas a los clientes Parkinson?- arqueo una ceja con burla, prácticamente la joven frente a él no la estaba pasando muy bien y el aprovecharía eso para hacerla pagar por lo que le había dicho- Me pregunto qué diría el profeta de tu forma de tratar a un exitoso empresario como yo, seguramente tu trabajo estaría en peligro- Pansy tembló de ira al escucharlo, pero en cierta parte él tenía razón, y para decir verdad no podía arriesgarse. Tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle ahí mismo.

-Lo siento Señor Weasley… ¿Podemos comenzar con el recorrido?-le pregunto, girándose para verlo y dándole una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

-Así es mucho mejor, aunque me gustaría más si esa sonrisa fuera un poco más creíble-le contesto sonriendo con alegría al verla fruncir el ceño, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Suspiro con fuerza antes de poner su mejor cara- Mucho mejor-le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Necesito el baño antes-le informo Pansy, moviendo el pie con rapidez, sabía que un hijo te hacia ir al baño varias veces, pero dos… ¡Merlín que la hacían ir al baño mil veces más!

-Creí que tenías prisa-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, había algo demasiado extraña en ella.

-Y así es, pero en verdad necesito el baño. Solo dime donde esta-le dijo con molestia y apretando las piernas al sentir que explotaría.

-Bien. Al fondo a la izqu…-le comento, pero ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando ella corrió hacia el fondo de la tienda, George tenía una extraña sensación desde que la vio, suspiro un poco antes de recorrer su tienda con alegría, y preguntándose por que Mel aún no había llegado, especialmente ese día.

-Bien, ahora si… comencemos el recorrido-la escucho decir desde el final del pasillo, caminando hacia el con la mirada cansada.

-Realmente te vez como si te hubiera atropellado un camino Parkinson- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- parece que no puedes seguir su vida lo mejor que puedes.

-¡Lo había hecho muy bien hasta que…!-le grito pero cerro la boca antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca- Lo siento, podemos hacer esto, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo tratando de controlarse, lo cual le estaba costando demasiado. George le lanzo una mirada confundida.

-¡George!- ambos giraron la cabeza de dónde provenía aquel grito, Mel venia corriendo hacia el para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la boca con fuerza. –Lamento llegar tarde, pero… Oh, hola- le dijo Mel a Pansy que la miro de mala manera- Lo siento, pero el día de hoy estamos cerrados-le comento Mel con una sonrisa arrogante una vez que la barrio con la mirada- George-le susurro desviando la mirada hacia el- No podemos tenerla aquí, mira su apariencia, ¿Imagina lo que dirá la entrevistadora cuando la vea? – Pansy se mordió el labio con furia ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Su apariencia tenia explicación! George se quiso reír solo por el motivo de que era Pansy de quien hablaba- Dirá que recibimos a cualquier gentuza- la boca de Pansy se abrió con una indignación extrema y a George, no le había gustado ese comentario. Su familia había sido considerada hace tiempo de esa forma.

-Mel…- había comenzado, pero Pansy hablo antes

-Vaya quien diría que la asistente de Sortilegios Weasley es una discriminadora- hablo Pansy con suma tranquilidad- ¿Cuál era su nombre? Mel…- dijo Pansy tomando su pluma

-¿Disculpa?-le dijo Mel apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas anchas- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Yo? – Pregunto Pansy apuntándose a ella misma- Pansy Parkinson, la entrevistadora- le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente y arrogante.

-¿Qué tú?-pregunto Mel riéndose –Esta bromeando ¿Verdad?-le dijo a George

-No, no lo es-le dijo con molestia, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Pansy ¿Acaso estaba de su lado?- Ahora Mel, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí y atiendas a la gente que llegue-le dijo caminando hacia la puerta-Vamos Parkinson.

-Pero… pero Georgi-exclamo con tristeza

-Y me refiero a todo tipo de gente Mel-le dijo con dureza antes de azotar la puerta, una vez que Pansy había cruzado. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo cuando estuvieron solos detrás de la puerta.

-Bien…-susurro Pansy después de unos segundos-¿Por dónde comenzamos?-le pregunto mirando aquel lugar con curiosidad-¿Qué es todo esto?- El lugar en donde se encontraban parecía una bodega llena de unos tanques enormes por cualquier lado que viera, y además había demasiadas puertas con nombres gravados.

-Aquí es donde preparo todo, una vez que ya tengo los ingredientes de las pociones establecidos- le comento acercándose a ella para mirar aquel lugar.

-¿No te da miedo que algo salga mal?-le dijo caminando con la vista fija en los calderos, los cuales estaban muy cerca uno de otro, para su gusto.

-No, porque toda poción está protegida para que no se mezcle algo que no debe de ir ahí-lo escucho decir detrás de ella, olvidando por completo la preocupación de su embarazo.

-Se ve que tienes todo bien pensado-murmuro mientras veía como se levitaban los ingredientes sobre los calderos burbujeantes-¿Cómo fue que empezó todo esto? ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

-La mayoría de las opciones son creaciones de Fred- dijo con cierta nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida por Pansy, la cual comenzó a sentirse mal al recordar lo que le había dicho aquel día. –Nos dimos cuenta que éramos buenos en esto durante el colegio, creamos varias dulces y pociones, no sé si lo recuerdes

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Pansy que se empezó a reír sin pensarlo, mientras veía un ingrediente extraño- A Draco le toco el de los cachetes caídos, estaba demasiado alterado.

-¿Malfoy probo uno de nuestros productos?- pregunto sorprendido por aquello

-No, claro que no. Yo se lo coloque cuando me boto-le comento encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué?-le pregunto al verlo mirarla con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

-Nada, es solo que jamás pensé que ustedes los Slytherin probaran para lo que fuera algo hecho por un Griffyndor- le comento acercándose a ella, la cual retrocedió un poco y se giró dándole la espalda, George se confundió un poco por eso, pero trato de no darle importancia.

\- Si, bueno… así que aquí es la preparación de pociones y ¿Dónde inventas las pociones?-pregunto mientras anotaba algo sobre su libreta, la verdad es que aquel lugar era impresionante y no tenía ningún motivo que le causara aburrimiento, lo cual era normal en su trabajo.

-Te lo enseñare, sígueme-le comento pasando a un lado de ella hacia una puerta al fondo de aquella bodega. George entro primero que ella, y le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara.

-Vaya… este lugar es enorme- comento agrandando los ojos con sorpresa, era una habitación grande con varias mesas, y miles de vasijas de vidrio de diferentes formas.

-Aquí es donde invento las pócimas antes de pasarlas a la bodega y que se produzcan solas

-¿Quien las prueba antes de que las lances al mercado?- le pregunto mientras miraba un libreta llena de rayones y nombres que no comprendía.

-No me agrada decirlo, pero me temo que en mi mismo-le comento no feliz por ello.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te da miedo?-le pregunto posando su vista en él

-Por supuesto, pero prefiero eso que animales- Pansy sonrió al escucharlo

-Eso es bueno, solo espero que no te mates un día-le dijo jugando

-Te gustaría eso ¿No es verdad?-le dijo acercándose a ella con la mirada dura sobre ella, lo cual la hizo asustarse un poco.

-Lo decía en broma-le contesto rápidamente

-Claro- le dijo comenzando a reírse- ya lo sabía- Pansy lo miro reírse a carcajadas, cosa que la molesto sumamente y tomo lo primero que encontré arrojándoselo a la cara, ni siquiera se fijó en que el objeto lanzado era un recipiente de plástico, el cual se estrelló justamente en la frente del pelirrojo. Sus manos se fueron a su boca al verlo en el piso algo aturdido y confundido.

-¿Weasley?-dijo entre dientes al verlo en el suelo, se acercó poco a poco a él, pero se detuvo al verlo sentarse.

-¿Acaso estás loca?-le gruño con furia colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, la alejo para ver si había rastro de sangre o algo.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-le grito- No debiste asustarme así- le dijo calmándose un poco, suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Pero no tenías por qué arrojarme algo a la cara!-le exclamo levantándose del piso

-¡Ni siquiera te paso nada!

-¡Pero pudo pasarme! Hubieras al menos lanzado otra cosa o no lanzarla directo a mi rostro-ambos se acercaron sin siquiera darse cuenta

-¡Si, bueno yo… no me fije ¿De acuerdo?!-Pansy estaba demasiado molesta, suficiente tenía con tener que estar ahí y para ella eso era demasiado, estaba demasiado cansada.

-Sabes que, ¡Largo de mi tienda!-le gruño acercándose a la puerta, Pansy lo miro con pánico en los ojos, sin moverse del lugar- Mañana mismo hablare y le diré al director del periódico que eres pésima en tu trabajo, que no eres profesional- le dijo abriendo la puerta, no podía creer que tuvo sueños con esa persona, ni siquiera era bonita, se dijo al verla ahí con aquellas ojeras y aquel cabello desordenado.

-No puedes hacer eso-le dijo temblorosa, ¿no sería capaz o sí?

-Oh claro que lo hare. Te mereces eso o mucho más, ¡eres una persona horrible en todo el sentido de la palabra!- le dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose de nuevo a ella- ¡mírate! Vienes toda fachosa hacer tu trabajo, y además de eso eres cruel, insensible, grosera, ahora entiendo por qué Malfoy no se casó contigo, ¡aparte de que todo el mundo te aborrece por querer entregar a Harry a Lord Voldemort!- Pansy estaba temblando, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Lamento haberte lanzado aquello ¡no me fije lo que tomaba! Pero…- le decía Pansy sumamente nerviosa y asustada.

-¡Pero nada!-le grito una vez más- ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí! – le dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la puerta

-Espera por favor, Weasley no puedes hacer eso ¡Me quedare sin trabajo!-chillo sin poder contener las lágrimas ya.

-¡No me harás que sienta lástima!- la seguía arrastrando por todo el pasillo de la bodega

-Pero, tu articulo- le dijo entrecortadamente, y comenzando a sentir un pequeño dolor en su abdomen.

-¡Me importa un comido el maldito articulo! ¡Te quiero fuera!-grito una vez que salían hacia la tienda, en la cual había un montón de gente. Incluyendo Astoria y Draco que se encontraba ahí preocupado por si llegaba ocurrir algo.

-¡Pansy!- grito Astoria cuando los vio, la tomo en brazos cuando él la empujo hacia ellos

-¡Fuera de mi tienda!-les grito a los tres

-Pansy, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Astoria, ignorando al pelirrojo frente a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Draco cuando llego a ellas.

-Genial, mas Slyterins-gruño George cuando lo vio.

-¿Qué está sucediendo George?-pregunto Mel acercándose al pelirrojo confundida

-¡Que no habrá articulo! Mañana mismo hablare al ministerio-amenazo a una Pansy que seguía aferrada a la rubia, dándole un apretón fuerte sobre su brazo.

-Pansy, me estas lastimando-le informo Astoria

-Algo anda mal-le susurro entrecortadamente Pansy a su amiga

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Draco acercándose a ellos

-¿No me escucharon?-gruño George acercándose

-¡Rayos!- Chillo Pansy, al sentir un retorcijón, y apretando más el brazo de su amiga.

-¡Pansy! ¡Draco está sangrando demasiado!-grito Astoria- ¡Pansy respira, necesitas tranquilizarte!

-¡No puedo! ¡Me duele! Ahhh…- gimió Pansy asustada- Astoria, tengo miedo…

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!-exclamo Draco tomando a ambas de las manos para desaparecer, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada entre furiosa y preocupada a George Weasley.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto Mel asustada

-No, no lo sé-susurro George con algo de culpabilidad, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero definitivamente se sentía mal, ¿Qué si fue su culpa?

* * *

-Draco, estoy preocupada-le susurro Astoria sentada en la sala de espera

-Toro, tienes que estar tranquila, recuerda que tú también estas embarazada-le dijo acariciando su espalda.

-Lo sé, pero era demasiada sangre- sollozo, limpiándose con el pañuelo que le había dado Draco

-Todo va estar bien, ya lo veras-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, se tomaron de las manos mientras esperaban a que el doctor saliera.

-¡Draco!-gimió Astoria cuando vio al doctor Evans salir de las puertas

-¿Por qué tardo tanto?- le pregunto Draco molesto - ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está todo bien?

El doctor suspiro antes de hablar- Tuve que darle un calmante, el dolor era muy fuerte… Chicos, lo que les voy a decir no es fácil- Astoria apretó la mano de Draco con fuerza- Va a necesitar todo su apoyo.

-Digamos de una vez-le gruño Draco abrazando a su esposa

-Uno de los bebes no tenía latido, tuvimos que retirarlo… Lo siento mucho-les dijo con tristeza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Astoria que lloraba.

CONTINUA…


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA! **

Capítulo 6.- Secreto descubierto

Estaba demasiado preocupado, no podía con aquel sentimiento de culpa y preocupación, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba ir a San Mungo.

-Mel, voy a salir. Te encargo la tienda-le comento tomando su chaqueta y acercándose a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Puede ir contigo?-le dijo alcanzándolo

-No, quiero estar solo-le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, salió de la tienda con la mente en una solo cosa.

* * *

Pansy coloco una mano sobre su vientre, había dejado de escuchar a Draco y Tori cuando le dieron la noticia, unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-susurro sin siquiera mirarlos

-No saben que pudo haberlo causado Pans… - Astoria le coloco una mano sobre la de Pansy, estaba demasiado tranquila y eso les preocupaba.

-¿Pans?-susurro Draco acercándose a ella.

-Es mi culpa, ¡Es mi culpa! – exclamo rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable

-No Pans, no es tu culpa- le dijo rápidamente Draco acercándose a ella para tomar su otra mano

-Claro que sí,…- los miro a los ojos llorando aún más- si le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada de él, no hubiera pasado esto- exclamo – Es mi culpa, es mi culpa- repetía una y otra vez.

-Pans, Pans… necesitas calmarte-le dijo Astoria al ver el pulso de la pelinegra alterándose

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Draco salió del lugar a toda prisa sin siquiera fijarse en la persona que estaba ahí, a un lado de la puerta escuchando, se percató de él hasta que el doctor había entrado y le había dado otro tranquilizante a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-gruño Draco al verlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero ni siquiera respondía, estaba demasiado perplejo por lo que había escuchado.

-¡Draco!- exclamo el doctor Evans al mirarlo- Por favor, esto es un hospital-le dijo acercándose

-¡El no debería estar aquí!-gruño soltándolo con un empujón, cosa que hizo reaccionar a George

-¿Qué no debería? ¡¿Qué no debería!?-exclamo con furia- ¡Esta embarazada! ¡De mí! ¡De mí! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí!-le grito dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Draco se levantó para regresarlo pero se detuvo una vez que Astoria se colocó frente a él.

-Basta por favor- le pidió- Él tiene razón Draco.

-¡Pero el…!

-Draco, el acaba de perder un hijo también… por favor… solo déjalo-le pidió tomando a su esposo de la mano para llevárselo lejos de ahí.

George respiraba agitadamente, mirando fijamente a la habitación donde Pansy ahora dormía, se sentía molesto con ella por no decírselo, con el mismo por haber provocado aquello, iba a tener gemelos, pero ahora solo había uno y él era tan culpable como ella. Se acercó a la cama con paso lento, y coloco una mano sobre el vientre de la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces… usted es el padre?- susurro el doctor con tranquilidad para no alterarlo

-Si- susurro dejando caer unas lágrimas por su rostro-¿Cuántos meses?

-Cuatro meses…

-No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo- el doctor pudo notar el rencor en su voz, George se sentó en la silla donde Astoria estaba minutos antes

-No sabría decirle… pero un motivo tendría que tener, solo lo sabrá hasta que se lo pregunte

-¿El otro bebe corre peligro?-pregunto con la voz preocupante

-Esto no fue culpa de ninguno Señor…

-Weasley, George Weasley- le informo mirándolo y confundido -¿Qué quiere decir?

-Él bebe que murió- le dijo con la voz más tranquila que tenía- ya venía con problemas, no tiene nada que ver con cualquiera que haya sido el problema entre ustedes dos. Así que no, el otro bebe esta fuera de peligro.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué se culpa?- aunque le dolía haber perdido uno de sus hijos, se alegraba al saber que no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, porque eso sería más difícil de superar.

-Para una madre es difícil, demasiado doloroso perder a un hijo y aunque llevo poco de conocer al joven Parkinson, debo admitir que tiene un corazón frágil- la mirada de George le dio era incrédula.-Lo tiene… solo que lo oculta demasiado bien, es difícil hacer que se quiebre y te demuestre que lo tiene.

-Ya veo- susurro fijando su vista en ella nuevamente –Pero aun así tenía derecho a saberlo- exclamo levantándose de la silla con brusquedad

-Por favor, necesita tranquilizarse y apoyar a la madre de su hijo… Lo necesitara.

-¿Lo harás? – La voz de Astoria se escuchó detrás de ellos, los cuales se giraron para verla –Dime Weasley ¿La vas apoyar?

-¿Tu qué crees?- le dijo con burla molesta – Es mi hijo, obviamente que hare lo que pueda para que nazca bien- exclamo con molestia

-Sí, de eso estoy segura- le contesto la rubia- El motivo por el que Pansy no te dijo nada es porque tenía miedo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?-le pregunto con molestia

-¡De ti! De tu familia, amigos… Es una Parkinson, la que quiso entregar a Potter al señor oscuro… ¿No te das alguna idea de por qué no te lo dijo?-le cuestiono, tratando de que comprendiera, se quedó callado, ni siquiera supo que responder, porque ni el mismo sabía lo que hubiera hecho. Pero en esos momentos tenía claro lo que debía suceder.

-Solo hay una cosa por hacer- susurro, seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Astoria tragando saliva.

-Tendremos que vivir juntos, porque claramente, yo no quiero estar lejos de mi hijo como ella no va a querer tampoco-menciono con tranquilidad

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo casarse?- pregunto algo sorprendida, haciendo que George se sobresaltara.

-Por supuesto que no, solo vivir juntos- dijo rápidamente- Ni siquiera la amo, no me casaría con ella, aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra- Astoria estaba molesta por su respuesta.

-¿Y que pasara el día que ella encuentre a alguien?-le cuestiono molesta

-No lo sé ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo con frustración- Ya veremos cuando pase eso- le dijo acercándose a la puerta- necesito tomar aire- le dijo antes de salir, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, era su hijo y ella su madre, así que tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarse bien y convivir entre ambos. Él estaba seguro, aun y cuando ella encontrara a alguien, que él estaría ahí con su hijo, porque él jamás podría querer a alguien, serian solo él y su hijo. No dejaría que llama padre a otro.

Tenía que decirle a Mel, tenía que dejarla porque era claro que jamás la iba a querer, mucho menos ahora que tenía una razón por la cual solo pensar. Su Hijo.

* * *

Pansy tardo unas cuantas horas en despertar, solo para darse cuenta quien estaba a un lado suyo, ese cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible, sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo, la culpa y el dolor regresaron a ella, pero se contuvo antes de llorar para preguntar.

-¿Qué… que hace el aquí?-pregunto posando la mirada en sus amigos

-Viviremos juntos- le dijo George antes de que Draco o Astoria pudieron mencionar algo

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-Pansy… - dijo Astoria mirando con enojo a George por decir tal cosa de tal modo

-George lo sabe…

Continuara….

**N/A: ¡IM BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHA DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA! ¿Qué les parece? Lamento la demora, pero había perdido inspiración, pero hoy regreso y aquí les dejo un cap, tal vez mañana vean uno de otra historia que tengo por ahí, espero y les guste el capítulo, besos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los quiero (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA! CHICOS! MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SALUDOS A LOS INVITADOS SIN NOMBRE Y ESPECIALMENTE A KIMYKIMY01 Y LYNETTE P. BRODERICK MUCHAS GRACIAS, USTEDES ME ALEGRAN EL DIA. GRACIAS, Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO… **

Capítulo 7.- Conflicto

-¿Estas segura de esto?-le pregunto Draco cuando la dejaban justo en la puerta del departamento de George Weasley, en el cual habían pasado aquella noche juntos.

-Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Tori dile algo-le rogó Pansy a la rubia que miro a su esposo, que no estaba de acuerdo con haber aceptado aquello.

-Draco, ella ya tomo su decisión, deja de molestarla-le reprendió Tori, lazando una mirada molesta cuando toco la puerta.

-¿Nos hablaras por cualquier cosa, verdad?- le cuestiono justo cuando la puerta se abrió y George Wesley apareció.

-Todo va estar bien- el pelirrojo contesto sin siquiera saludar, solo se dispuso a tomar las cosas y adentrar la a la casa. Aún estaba demasiado sorprendido de que aceptara tan fácilmente irse a vivir con él.

-Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen-les contesto Pansy dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos veremos pronto Pans-le contesto Draco dándole un ligero abrazo al igual que Astoria.

-Te quiero Pansy-le susurro la rubia al separarse de ella. George les dedico una sonrisa con fastidio antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-Bien, te mostrare tu habitación-le comento, levitando el equipaje a una habitación- No sé si lo recuerdes pero esto era un pequeño departamento, tuve que hacer unas ampliaciones, una habitación para ti y él bebe-le comento mientras abría la puerta y le mostraba una modesta habitación con baño propio.

-Está bien lo que tu decidas-le dijo distante mientras entraba al cuarto y se sentaba en la cama suspirando-¿Puedo tomar un baño?

-No necesitas preguntármelo, de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa también-le dijo con frustración en su voz, por alguna razón le molestaba aquella actitud tan pasiva que tenía.

-¿He hecho algo que te moleste?-le pregunto Pansy dándose cuenta de la molestia en su voz, odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, pero era lo menos que podía hacer al no haberle dicho lo del embarazo y por haber provocado que perdieran a uno. Aunque todos, incluyendo el médico le habían dicho que no era culpa de nadie, ella no podía dejar de culparse. Es por eso que había aceptado irse a vivir con él y dispuesto hacer lo que él quisiera.

-No, no lo has hecho- negó con la cabeza y tomo una silla que estaba cerca para ponerla frente a ella y sentarse- Es solo que por alguna extraña razón, no me gusta esta actitud tuya.

-Lo sien...

-¡Deja de decir eso!-exclamo golpeando un brazo de la silla que hizo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara- Deja esta actitud, ¡No eres la única que perdió a un hijo!-le grito con furia antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta. Sabía que no debía haber dicho aquello, pero ni siquiera podía saber por qué le molestaba que estuviera de aquella forma con él, de acuerdo en todo lo que él decía, prefería mil veces a la Pansy Parkinson que conocía, altanera, arrogante y prepotente.

Se quedó unos minutos detrás de la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, pero lo único que había podido escuchar fue el agua correr de la regadera, suspiro con cansancio, tenía que tratar de ser un poco más comprensible con ella. Miro su reloj que daban las 6, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era preparar la cena para ambos, pero un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención.

-¡Georgi!-exclamo Mel, entrando para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?-le dijo con molestia, George suspiro al recordar que no había hablado con ella.

-Mel, tenemos que hablar- la castaña se congelo en su lugar, sabía que eso no era algo bueno.

-Te traje unos pasteles, espero te gusten-le dijo evitándolo y pasando hacia la cocina que conocía perfectamente.

-Esto termino Mel-le dijo sin ningún rastro de tristeza, la joven se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando, te gusta hacer eso, buena broma amor-le dijo riéndose con nerviosismo

-No es ninguna broma, esto es enserio. Ni siquiera te quiero, no me interesas en esa forma y lo sabes muy bien- se acercó a ella para tomar los pasteles que había dejado sobre la mesa y se los entrego.

-Pero…pero creí que las cosas iban bien-le dijo comenzando a sollozar- ¿Qué cambio?

-Lo siento si te di esa impresión, pero no es así… - se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que la castaña saliera, pero ella no se había movido ni un instante.

-No, si tú me dejas…yo ¡yo renuncio!-lo amenazo, cosa que hizo reír a George

-Está bien, de todas formas cerrare la tienda por unos meses-se encogió de hombros y le señalo la puerta una vez más- ahora por favor, vete- sabía que no estaba teniendo demasiado tacto con ella, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto George!-le grito antes de salir del departamento con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El pelirrojo suspiro al verla salir y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Pansy que salió del cuarto con una bata y una toalla sobre su cabeza, George la miro y pudo notar sus ojos hinchados, se dijo a si mismo que lo único que hacia últimamente era hacer llorar a las chicas.

-Sí, todo está bien, prepare la cena-le contesto caminando hacia la cocina dejando a Pansy a la mitad del pasillo. La pelinegra dio un grande suspiro antes de regresar al cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo y secarse el cabello. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, una vez que había terminado, ni siquiera se reconocía a ella misma, sentía como las lágrimas querían volver a salir y tuvo que tratar de hacer un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, antes de salir para la cena.

* * *

-Apenas iba a buscarte-le menciono George cuando la vio entrar por la puerta- Ven, toma asiento-le retiro la silla para que se sentara.

-Gracias- le contesto Pansy una vez que tomo asiento-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunto mirando la mesa con asombro, en verdad se había esmerado preparando la cena.

-La cena, tienes que alimentarte bien-le contesto sentándose en el asiento frente a ella- Espero que te guste, no soy muy bueno cocinando-le comento tomando su tenedor para comenzar a comer.

-Sabe bien- le dijo cuándo tomo el primer bocado, George la miro no muy convencido cuando la escucho, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que comía como si no hubiera comido en días.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Pansy dejo de comer para mirarlo con atención- Mañana invite a mis padres a comer- George pudo ver como el rostro de Pansy se tensiono al escucharlo.

-¿Tus, tus padres?- trago saliva -¿Qué crees que digan?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que estarán felices de saber que tendré un hijo…

-No creo que les agrade cuando sepan quién es la que lleva a su nieto-le dijo en voz baja, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Hey, descuida… aunque no les guste tendrán que aguantarse… no son tan malas y rencorosas persona como crees ¿Sabes? Ni yo lo soy…

-Pero…-quiso replicar pero un fuerte llamado en la puerta la detuvo-¿Esperas a alguien?-le pregunto algo nerviosa

-No-contesto el confundido cuando se levantó para abrir, su rostro se contorsiono todo cuando vio a su madre junto con Mel en la puerta. -¿Qué demonios mama?- pregunto molesto

-Lo siento George ¡Tratamos de detenerla!-grito Ron por el pasillo que venía junto con Harry y su padre.

-Molly, debes detenerte ahora-le dijo Arthur Weasley

-¡No! ¡Por Merlín George! ¿Qué es esa forma de romper con Mel?-le pregunto su madre con furia y adentrándose al departamento con los demás, solo para quedarse quieta al ver a la persona frente a ella, al igual que todos los demás

-¿Parkinson? –pregunto Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo que la vieron

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- pregunto Mel furiosa al verla

-¿George?-pregunto su madre sin quitar vista de la pelinegra que seguía sentada en la mesa -¿No me digas que dejaste a Mel por ella?- Pansy trago saliva al ver la mirada de desprecio hacia ella.

-George di algo-le dijo Ron con molestia.

-De acuerdo, todos debes tranquilizarse ¿Si?-les pidió, quien se acercó a Mel y la tomo del brazo-Tu no debes estar aquí, esto es familiar-le dijo arrastrándola hacia la puerta y sacándola del lugar, a pesar de los gritos que daba la castaña.

-¡Ella tampoco!- grito una vez que le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡George!- exclamo su madre al ver lo que había hecho.

-Basta si mama, no soy un maldito niño- le gruño con molestia, su madre se colocó una mano en el corazón como si sus palabras le hubieran dañado.

-¡Entonces dime qué demonios sucede! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!-le grito, Arthur se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano.

-Por favor Molly, tranquilízate para que George pueda explicártelo-le dijo su esposo

-Bien, bien… ¿George?- el pelirrojo suspiro y camino hacia la morena, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella que miraba la escena con miedo a lo que podría pasar.

-Parkinson y yo vivimos juntos-dijo con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y esperando el grito de su madre al escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, pero la reacción de Molly fue otra que nadie se esperó.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo!?- grito acercándose a ella para atacarla

-¡Detente!-grito George tomando las manos de su madre, Pansy se levantó de la silla asustada retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

-Yo, no le hice nada- fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir, George se dio cuenta que su madre dejo de forcejar cuando la vio de pie

-Estas… tu…

-Te lo iba a decir, por eso los invite a comer el día de mañana- suspiro George, pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación.

-¡George, se embarazo a propósito! ¿No te das cuentas?- le dijo Ron, que recibió una mirada de molestia por la pelinegra

-¡No es así!-grito Pansy, quien no había dicho nada desde un principio

-Por supuesto que sí- comenzó Ron acercándose a ella- Debiste ver el éxito que tenía y...

-¡Basta Ron!-grito George, colocándose entre él y Pansy- Las cosas no sucedieron así

-¿Entonces cómo? – pregunto Arthur confundido, era el mas tranquilo de todos, y Harry.

-Fue un día que tomamos de mas- dijo George con desesperación- nos embriagamos, no la reconocí ni ella a mí- les explico, pero aun así las miradas molesta de su familia seguían presentes, a excepción de su padre y Harry.

-Claro, eso te ha de ver dicho-comento Molly molesta

-No, no es así… ¿De acuerdo?- Pansy seguía ahí de pie, escuchando lo que decían todos, sintió una pulsada en su corazón, se dijo a si misma que George jamás debía haberse enterado.

-¡De seguro ni siquiera es tuyo George!-le grito Ron casi arrancándose el cabello- Por Merlín, ella quiso entregara Harry.

-Ron, eso no es para tanto- dijo Harry tratando de que se calmaran las cosas, ni el mismo le tenía odio a la morena.

-¡Si, si lo es! Ni siquiera tenía pensado decírmelo hasta que…

-¿No iba a decírtelo?-exclamo Molly, aún más molesta al escuchar aquello - ¡No te quedaras con mi nieto!- le grito Molly a Pansy que la vio con pánico.

-¡Eso no lo decides tú!-le grito George- ¡es mi hijo y no lo voy a separar de su madre! ¡No después de que pedido al otro pequeño!- grito George con furia, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Pansy lo miro sorprendida, sin poder dejar escapar las lágrimas. Nunca nadie la había defendido de tal manera, no podía soportar estar un segundo más ahí, así que corrió a la habitación para encerrarse y dejar escapar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- susurro su madre sorprendida, por primera vez dejando ir el enojo que tenía dentro, para después dejar entrar un sentimiento de tristeza.

-Perdimos a un hijo mama- comenzó George, dejando escapar las lágrimas- no pienso separarla del único hijo que nos queda.

-George…-susurro Ron dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-Hijo, no teníamos idea- le dijo Arthur, acercándose al pelirrojo para abrazarlo y llorar junto a él- Lo siento tanto, no me imagino lo que han de estar sintiendo- se separó de él, para mirar a los demás integrantes de la familia-¿Molly?

-¡Oh George!-exclamo acercándose para abrazarlo

-Vamos a vivir juntos, y tendremos a nuestro hijo juntos-le dijo separándose de Molly

-Pero George… ella no merece tener a ese niño, no seria

-¿No sería que madre?-le contesto con molestia- Si no puedes aceptar mi decisión, entonces no te quiero aquí. ¡Ese niño lo tendremos juntos y se acabó!-le grito caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero George…!

-Basta Molly-le dijo Arthur, tomando la mano de su mujer para marcharse- Es la decisión de George y yo respeto eso…- le dijo mirándola duramente, y dándole una mirada de aceptación a su hijo.

-Lo siento mucho George-le dijo Harry quien se disponía a salir del lugar, no sin antes darle un abrazo al pelirrojo – Creo que tomas la mejor decisión.

-Gracias Harry- miro a Ron que solo lo abrazo al salir.

-Yo, creo que me tomara tiempo, pero respeto tu decisión-le dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa, no muy conforme, pero no perdería la oportunidad de conocer a su primer sobrino.

-Gracias- miro a su madre que se acercaba a la salida junto con su padre, quien solo le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Sigo pensando que está mal-fue lo único que le dijo Molly

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres conocerlo-le dijo George azotando la puerta con furia. Estaba molesto con todos, no podía creer que su madre siguiera queriendo controlar su vida como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba harto de eso.

Levanto la cocina para tratar de que el coraje y el dolor disminuyera, término de lavar los trastes cuando su mirada se posó sobre el asiento de Pansy, se había olvidado por completo de la forma en cómo se había ido, se preocupó por ella demasiado que ni siquiera toco la puerta al entrar.

-¡Pansy!-exclamo al entrar, entre sorprendido y angustiado al verla sobre la cama en posición fetal, hecha un mar de llanto, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se recostó sobre la cama y la tomo entre sus brazos con rapidez. Ella se aferró a él sin detener el llanto, no podía con el dolor dentro de ella, y realmente necesitaba algo en lo que sentirse protegida y por ahora, George le daba eso.

-No merezco que me defiendas de esa forma-la escucho sollozar sobre su pecho, el cual sentía empapado por todas las lágrimas de ella.

-Tranquila- le susurro, acomodándose mejor en la cama para abrazarla más fuerte-todo va estar bien-le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabellera, cosa que hizo que ella se aferrara más a él- Yo te defenderé, no dejare que te separe de nuestro hijo, jamás haría eso-le dijo con tranquilidad, dándose cuenta de que la pelinegra se tranquilizaba un poco más.

-Siento haberte causado problemas-le susurro acomodándose sobre su pecho y aflojando un poco el agarre sobre la cintura del pelirrojo

-No, no lo hiciste-le dijo apoyando la espalda rectamente sobre el colchón.

-¿Te puedes quedar?-la escucho decir, bajo la mirada para verla, pero lo único que veía era su cabello y el abrazo que rodeaba su cintura.-Solo por hoy.

-Por supuesto…- sonrió acariciando su cabello con ternura, y embriagándose de su aroma, por motivos que no conocía aun, le gustaba estar de esa forma con ella. Se sentía correcto.

Se quedaron así, abrazados de esa forma. George acariciando la espalda de la pelinegra, hasta ir quedándose dormido y ella mirando al vacío, se sentía protegida de aquella forma y era algo que le agradaba, no entendí por qué, pero algo en George Weasley la hacía sentir que todo iría bien. Y tenía que admitir que no era tan mala persona, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta de la tranquilidad que su rostro mostraba.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen! AMIGOS Y AMIGOS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD LOS APRECIO MUCHO Y ESPERO SEGUIR VIÉNDOLOS :)

Capítulo 8.- Intuición

George trato de moverse, pero un cuerpo rígido sobre él se lo impedía. Había olvidado por completo una vez que abrió los ojos, de donde se encontraba y con quien, sonrió sin pensarlo al verla dormida tan tranquilamente, trató de moverse con lentitud para no despertarla y salir de la cama, pero era imposible, Pansy lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

-Hey Pansy…- le susurro muy despacio, logrando que solo lanzara un gemido y se aferrara más a él acomodando mejor la cabeza sobre su estómago- Oye, me vas a destripar-le dijo riendo y alzando un poco más la voz.

-No… -susurro Pansy aun dormida- Eres demasiado cómodo.

-Gracias, pero es hora de levantarnos-le indico George, empujando un mechón de la frente de la joven, la cual comenzaba a moverse entre quejidos. – Buen día-la saludo cuando la vio abrir los ojos algo confundidos, se sentó sobre la cama una vez que estaba más despierta que dormida, sentía la cara hinchada y demasiadas ganas de ir al baño. George estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse al verla con todo el cabello desarreglado, ya que parecía estar algo loca.

-Necesito ir al baño-menciono, estirándose un poco y levantándose de la cama, George se la quedó mirando mientras hacia el recorrido hacia el baño, estaba algo extrañado por la forma tan natural en que se estaban llevando aquella mañana. -¡George!- la escucho gritar y se levantó de la cama de prisa para entrar al baño, pero se detuvo de jalón, ya que la morena había salido antes de que él pudiera abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto preocupado, con el pánico en su rostro, el cual se relajó al ver a Pansy que le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su vientre.

-Se está moviendo-le susurro bajando la mirada junto con George, ambos sonreían al sentir las pequeñas patadas que él bebe estaba dando.

-Es cierto-susurro George demasiado impactado por aquel momento

-¿No es asombroso?-susurro Pansy de nuevo levantado la vista

-Lo es- contesto el sin dejar de mirar el vientre de Pansy, la morena le lanzo una sonrisa de ternura al verlo mirar su vientre con tanto asombro. –Me dijiste George- le dijo después de unos segundos que él bebe se había detenido, levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-No sería normal que llame Weasley al padre de mi hijo ¿No crees?-le dijo sonriendo- Además, tengo que agradecerte por lo de anoche- le comento más seria.

-Déjalo, no fue nada- camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, había algo en ella que hacía que su corazón palpitara con rapidez.

-Eso no fue nada…-le dijo Pansy caminando detrás de él y tomándolo de la mano para que se girara a verla- Tú me defendiste de tu familia, y… no lo sé, solo quiero darte las …

-En verdad, no tienes porque… preparare el desayuno ¿sí?- le dio la espalda, y Pansy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, su actitud con ella era extraña, incluso antes de que supiera lo del embarazo. No lo comprendía, pero si de una cosa estaba segura era que podría llegar hacer buenos amigos. Le agradaba George, además de que era muy cómodo, se dijo a si misma antes de regresar a su habitación con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y una mano sobre su vientre.

* * *

George le había dejado el desayuno sobre la mesa, con una nota que le decía que tuvo que salir por uno momento y que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Pansy sonrió ante eso y envió una lechuza a Tori, tenía que verla y contarle todo lo que había pasado con los Weasley's.

-¡Ugh! Esa Molly Weasley…-gruño Tori tomando un sorbo de té- Ni siquiera la conozco pero se nota que es una controladora- dijo con desprecio apoyando la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Es normal que tome esa actitud- se encogió de hombros sin tomar le demasiada importancia

-¡No, no lo es!-le exclamo con molestia- Por Merlín Pans, tu solo cometiste el error de decir algo estúpido, no actuaste en esa guerra y mucho menos tienes la marca- se señaló el brazo con la mirada. –Al menos George Weasley se ve más cuerdo- dijo al final suspirando para tranquilizarse.

-Me siento tranquila a su lado ¿Sabes?

-Pansy… ¿Acaso tu…?- agrando los ojos con un destello de emoción y sorpresa

-¡No, no!-contesto rápidamente, sabiendo a que se refería su amiga, soltando una risita- No me refiero a eso Tori- negó con la cabeza- Solo creo que podremos llegar a llevarnos bien.

-¿Segura? ¿No te atrae aunque sea un poco?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente, logro que Pansy se riera un poco más.

-Digo, no es esta mal, obviamente tiene lo suyo, pero no lo veo de esa forma- le dijo aun entre risas, aquello que decía su amiga era una locura para ella.

-¿Por qué no? Digo, imagina que se enamoraran, su hijo viviría en el amor- le dijo un poco emocionada.

-Pero que cosas dices Astoria- se rió aún más fuerte- Eso no pasara, ni él ni yo nos vemos de aquella forma, lo único que nos une es este pequeño… solo eso- tomo un sorbo a su té y miro a su amiga

-Pero puede que pase, uno nunca sabe. Además creo que hacen linda pareja-se rió entre dientes

-Deja de hacer eso Astoria-le dijo Pansy comprendiendo lo que su amiga estaba intentando hacer

-¿Qué cosa?-le dijo con inocencia.

-Eso que siempre haces… querer conseguirme pareja-le dijo con una sonrisa, su amiga a veces no tenía remedio, Tori frunció el ceño derrotado.

-Bien…-susurro- ¿Entonces durmieron juntos?

-¿Quiénes durmieron juntos?- ambas dieron un grito al escuchar la voz de Draco de la nada

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-le grito Tori dándole palmadas en el brazo molesta

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, adoraba hacer enojar a su mujer. –Te vez linda enojada-le contesto dándole un beso que la hizo callar y olvidar el enojo, Pansy solo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ya amor… no comamos pan frente a la pobre Pansy-le dijo entre risitas, Draco se sentó a su lado no sin antes darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo esta Scorpius?-le pregunto Pansy

-Iba a traerlo, pero ya conoces a mi madre.

-¿Qué se le ocurrió esta vez? Espero nada peligroso-le advirtió Astoria

-No, para nada. Dijo que lo llevaría al parque y como no lo había visto, me hecho un montón de amenazas- Draco torció la boca

-Cissy jamás cambia-se rió Pansy

-Pero no contestaron mi pregunta ¿Quién durmió con quién?- Astoria rodó los ojos, a veces su esposo era más chismoso que ella misma.

-No fue ese tipo de dormir Draco… solo nos recostamos en la misma cama-le informo Pansy

-¡¿Tu y Weasley?!-exclamo mirándola con intriga, pero ella no parecía tomar tanta importancia al asunto.

-Solo trato de calmarla, la chica tuvo una mala noche- le dijo Astoria, estaba segura de que Pansy no quería repetir la misma historia de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber, pero Astoria lo miro diciendo que le diría en casa, cuando escucharon la puerta del departamento.

-Veo que tienes visitas- comento George cuando los vio, se acercó a la cocina para dejar algunas cosas que había comprado- Los dejare solos.

-No, espera- le dijo Astoria, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su esposo y de George y una de advertencia de la morena-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

-¿De verdad? – Arqueo una ceja- No creo que a Malfoy le agrade tanto- le comento con burla al mirar el rostro de Draco con una mueca.

-Oh a Draco no le importa ¿Verdad Draco?-le dijo Tori dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Por supuesto-dijo entre dientes para evitar el grito. No le gustaba la idea, pero ella podía ser insistente.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido tomando asiento a un lado de Pansy

-Dime George ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?

-Sí, claro- Definitivamente estaba confundido por la actitud de la esposa de Malfoy, aunque tenía que admitir que las primeras veces que la vio, jamás lo trato de mal modo. Miro a Pansy que le dedico una sonrisa apenada

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? Escuche que te va muy bien, tu tienda es la numero uno en el mercado de bromas. Debes estar muy orgulloso- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno no es para tanto- se encogió de hombros,- aunque debo admitir que alguien me empujo a querer hacer nuevos inventos, los cuales fueron prácticamente los que hicieron que tuviera más gente- menciono mirando a Pansy despistada mente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto, George se rio al escucharla, aquella mujer no le daba pena preguntar lo que quisiera.

-Tori no seas impertinente- regaño Pansy

-Fue solo una pregunta normal-se defendió Astoria

-Descuida, no pasa nada-le dijo George tratando de que la rubia no se sintiera incomoda

-Ven- dijo señalándolo

-Entonces, ¿Ya han visto nombres para el pequeño?-pregunto Draco, pasando a otro tema

-No-dijeron al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que aun ni siquiera sabían si era niño o niña

-No sabemos aún que es-le informo Pansy- No se ha dejado, pero hoy en la mañana, justo de despertarnos tuvo sus primeras patadas- le dijo con emoción a sus amigos.

-¿Justo de despertarse? ¿Durmieron juntos?-arqueo una ceja el rubio, aunque ya lo sabía, era su forma de querer poner nervioso a George, recibió un codazo por parte de Astoria.

-Draco… esa si es una pregunta impertinente-le susurro Astoria mientras sonreía con pena.

-No tuvo una buena noche, solo le hice compañía ¿Algún problema con eso Malfoy?- Draco se lo quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, por algún motivo sintió sus palabras como si estuviera celoso.

-No para nada, solo era una pregunta- levanto las manos en señal de paz

-George, dime, esa chica… la que trabaja contigo ¿Es algo tuyo?- le lanzo una mirada pensativa

-Bueno, salía con ella, pero no era nada serio-contesto el pelirrojo no muy contento por cómo había pasado las cosas con ella.

-Se notaba que era algo obsesiva-dijo Draco al recordarla

-Es algo cierto, debieron ver la mirada que me dio cuando me vio en la tienda… -comenzó Pansy, pero se quedó callada al recordar lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Si lo recuerdo, la verdad es que tienes razón. Es una persona demasiado fastidiosa-concordó George, cosa que los hizo reír un poco sin darse cuenta que el estado de animo de la pelinegra había cambiado.

-¿Entonces porque tenías algo con ella?-le pregunto Draco sin comprender, tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

-No conoces a mi madre, era la única forma de sacármela de encima- suspiro George.

-Ya… es de esas mamas que no les sacas una idea de la cabeza hasta que haces lo que ella quiere ¿no es así?-pregunto Draco, rompiendo el hielo con el pelirrojo.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo entre risas-¡Es intolerable!

-Pero deberías comprender a tu madre, Draco. Eres su único hijo, al menos George tiene más hermanos, el sí puede quejarse- lo regaño

-Admítelo Tori, también te desespera. ¡Más cuando quiere imponer cosas a Scorpius!-lo escucho decir Pansy, que trataba de centrarse en la conversación, pero simplemente no podía, los miraba platicar muy animados y ella era la única que no decía nada.

-¿A quién no?- exclamo George- Me gustaría conocer a Scorpius

-Oh lo vas adorar, es todo un amor- suspiro Astoria cuando lo escucho

-¿Por qué no lo trajeron hoy?

-Mi suegra quería llevarlo al parque, es difícil zafarse de ella… Pans ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Astoria al ver a Pansy demasiado callada

-Si solo estoy algo cansada-les comento dando una ligera sonrisa

-En ese caso, vamos Tori. Dejemos descansar a Pansy

-No es necesario-dijo rápidamente, pero ambos ya se habían levantado de la mesa.

-Descuida, de todas formas debemos de irnos. Cissy nos espera para comer-le informo su amiga dándole un ligero beso y abrazo, una vez que Pansy se levantó de la silla. –Hasta luego, George. Me dio gusto platicar contigo- el pelirrojo se sorprendió al momento que la rubia lo abrazo, Draco se despidió de Pansy igual que su mujer y de un apretón de George.

-Preparare la comida, recuéstate un momento si quieres. Te avisare cuando este-le propuso George, una vez que se fueron, sin quitarle la vista de encima. -¿Está todo bien?-le pregunto al ver que no le contesto

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se acercó a él-Realmente necesito distraerme un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo- le insistió George, sabía que algo ocultaba.

-No pasa nada…

-Vamos, dime que es… sé qué te pasa algo- le dijo recargándose sobre la isla de la cocina, donde había puesto el poco mandado que había comprado.

-Cómo puedes saberlo… ni siquiera me conoces-le susurro un poco molesta

-No hace falta conocerte, se puede ver en tu rostro. Vamos, dime que es-le pidió con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de que se abriera a él.

-Es solo que… es solo que a veces no puedo dejar de pensar en… tu sabes- le dijo desviando la mirada cuando una lagrima corrió por sus pálidas mejillas- y tu pareces llevar esto mejor que yo- le dijo con un poco de rencor- y tal vez es porque te mantienes ocupado y quiero hacer algo, ya que no estoy trabajando, necesito tener mi mente en otra cosa, porque no puedo dejar de sentir que todo esto fue mi culpa. – Comenzó hablar con rapidez, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir- Arruine tu vida, fue mi culpa que terminara embarazada, arruine tu noviazgo, la relación con tu madre e hice que perdiéramos un hijo y yo… simplemente…-George se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo - no puedo, no puedo con esto…- termino diciendo mientras se sujetaba de la cintura de George con fuerza, rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable – duele demasiado.

-Lo sé, también me duele, pero no es tu culpa- le susurro apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza, ya que Pansy era más pequeña, y manándole de un lado a otro, para calmarla – no es culpa de nadie, y no arruinaste mi vida – la separo un poco para quitarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, sosteniéndola del cuello para que lo mirara a la cara-La hiciste mejor, me has dado una razón para querer volver a ver la vida diferente, del modo en que mi hermano querría.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme…

-No Pansy, lo digo enserio- la interrumpió- Si mi hubieras arruinado la vida, lo sabrías de inmediato, pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- se separó quitándose las lágrimas nuevamente de su rostro, una vez que el la soltó de la cara

\- No lo sé- admitió, realmente no sabía que sucedía, lo hacía sentir diferente, muy diferente - Sinceramente no es esta actitud la que imaginaba de ti.

-Para ser sinceros tampoco era la que esperaba de ti.

-Supongo que la vida cambia a la gente- le dijo dando una ligera risa.

-Ya no se siente incómodo estar a tu lado ¿Sabes?- le dijo Pansy un poco más tranquila –Creo que en verdad podemos llevar este asunto lo mejor que podamos.

-Supongo que si…- le susurro, estaban a una distancia prudente, así que no tardo nada en tomarla en un abrazo para llevarla a la sala-Ven, veamos la tele y pidamos algo de comer ¿Te parece?-le dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos de forma juguetona, por una extraña razón estaba volviendo poco a poco hacer el George de antes.

-Suena bien-le contesto Pansy dándole una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

-Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de con Pansy- le dijo Draco a su esposa que estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro. Habían tenido una tarde agitada en casa de Cissy.

-No es verdad-se defendió bajando el libro, repasándolo sobre sus piernas para mirar a su esposo.

-Te conozco ¿Qué está planeando esta vez esa cabe-cita tuya?-le dijo soltando una sonrisa mientras se metía a la cama.

-No planeo nada-le dijo con inocencia, dándole un corto beso en los labios-En verdad.

-Ah… ya veo, no quieres decirme-susurro entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con atención, Astoria soltó una risita divertida.

-Cariño… en verdad, esta vez no tengo que planear nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-entrecerró el ceño confundido

-Solo tengo el presentimiento que esta vez se acomodara todo en favor a nuestra pequeña y adorada Pansy- le dijo dejando el libro sola la mesa de noche, con una sonrisa animada sobre su cara.

-¿Con George Weasley? – soltó una risa al imaginarlo, eso si que no lo creía.

-No te rías, lo digo enserio. ¿No viste como la ve?-le pregunto sorprendida de que no lo hubiera notado.

-No, porque iba a mirarlo con atención-le contesto bufando con burla.

-Pues yo sí, y no era una mirada cualquiera- ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, abrigándose mejor-Estoy segura que a George Weasley no le es indiferente Pansy.

-Pero a Pansy si, no se ve que esté interesada en él y sinceramente yo no vi eso en Weasley respecto a Pansy-tomo su mano, mientras miraba el techo pensativo.

-Estoy segura que a él le gusta Pansy, algo me lo dice- le dijo segura de aquello, se acorruco entre sus brazos para abrazarlo por la cintura.-Solo espero que se den cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos.

-Tu eres extraña, yo no vi nada de eso-le dijo Draco bostezando, para después darle un besos sobre sus labios y quedarse dormido. Astoria sonrió al verlo.

-De mi te acordaras-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Habían pasado la tarde viendo al menos 4 películas seguidas, ordenaron pizza, de la cual Pansy había vociferado que era su comida favorita de ahora en adelante, George se rió ante ello y no podía creer que era la primera vez que había comido aquello.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-le cuestiono la morena frunciendo el ceño

-No puedo creer que jamás hayas comido comida muggle- le dijo aun riendo, Pansy se recargo sobre el brazo del sillón para mirarlo de frente, estaban de esquina a esquina.

-¿Es comida muggle?-le pregunto sorprendida, mirando el pedazo triangular sobre su mano

-¿No me digas que vas a vomitar?-le pregunto con pánico, comenzaba a disfrutar mucho de su compañía.

-Esos días ya pasaron George.- negó con la cabeza- Solo que no pensé que los muggle hicieran comida tan rica-le dijo dándole otro mordisco.

-¡Hay una cantidad de comida genial que hacen!-exclamo con alegría-A Fred y a mí nos encantaba salir de casa para ir a lugares muggles. A mama no le gustaba demasiado, pero no era como si pudiera controlarnos a los dos. Juntos éramos los que la hacían perder la paciencia-dijo recodando a su hermano, por primera vez con una alegría.

-Lamento haberte dicho lo que dije esa vez-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con una expresión de culpa.

-Descuida… no es como si yo te hubiera tratado muy bien que digamos-le contesto dándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

-Gracias…-pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que hablo de nuevo- ¿Por qué no lo haces más?- menciono, acomodándose mejor en el sillón y acercándose un poco a él-El ir y conocer lugares de comida nueva en el mundo muggle- le dijo al ver su mirada de no comprender lo que le decía.

-No tengo con quien-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué tal yo?-le sugirió con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Vamos! No le tengo miedo a la comida Muggle-le dijo algo entusiasmada.

-¿De verdad te gustaría hacerlo?-le pregunto sorprendido con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Por supuesto. También estaba pensando, que tal vez podría ayudarte en la tienda-le dijo con anhelo, la verdad es que estar encerrada le causaba demasiado estrés y la hacía sentir inútil.

-Pero no sabes nada de bromas-le informo

-Obviamente lo sé, pero no soy ninguna tonta. Puedo aprender-le dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-Tendría que ensañarte acerca de todas las que tengo y son un montón-le dijo algo no muy convencido.

-Sí, pero…

-Además, los chicos son demasiado curiosos, y es cansado-la interrumpió de nuevo, cosa que la hizo molestar.

-¡Bien!-exclamo levantándose del sillón, ante la vista sorprendida de George- ¡Si no quieres tenerme cerca solo dilo, no tienes que poner excusas!-le grito molesta mientras caminaba a su recamara. George cerró los ojos esperando el portazo de la puerta, el cual no tardo ni 5 segundos.

Tomo su varita para despejar el área de la sala antes de tocar a su puerta, no había sonidos de que estuviera llorando y eso era algo de lo cual se alegraba. Detestaría hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Pansy-le llamo tocando la puerta-Vamos, Pansy… déjame entrar-le dijo cuándo giro la manija y vio que estaba cerrada-No estaba poniendo excusas. Te lo prometo.

-Si claro-bufo Pansy por lo bajo, sentada desde su cama, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Me preocupo por tu salud ¿Sabes? No es que no quiera que me acompañes o que quiera tenerte aquí encerrada, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- la mirada de Pansy se relajó un poco al escuchar la voz de preocupación y nervios del pelirrojo.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-la escucho decir, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Claro, incluso te dejaría jugar con mi amigo-le dijo tapándose la boca para que no dejar escapar la risa que contenía.

-¿Amigo que amigo?-pregunto sin entender lo que quería decir, ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando decía aquello. George estaba recargado sobre la pared, con una mano sobre su cabeza y una pierna cruzada, con la mirada de manera seductora sobre la puerta, y ella tenía que admitir que ese cabello le quedaba muy bien. -¡Ew! Eres un pervertido- le dijo cuándo los ojos de George le habían advertido de que amigo hablaba.

-Estoy bromeando- le dijo riéndose con fuerza

-Rayos, eres un maldito bromista-gruño menos molesta

-Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo recobrando la compostura

-¿Entonces?-arrastro la pregunta, regresando al tema que le importaba

-Puedes trabajar conmigo, pero nada de cosas pesadas-le advirtió con la mirada seria.

-¡Lo prometo!-chillo dándole una brazo con felicidad, George se tardó un poco antes de rodear la con sus brazos de su pequeña cintura, pero el abrazo no duro tanto ya que un pequeño movimiento en el vientre de Pansy los hizo separarse.-¿Sentiste eso?

-Si-dijo entre risas- al parecer alguien se emocionó con nuestro abrazo-supuso George

-No creo que haya sido por el abrazo, eso es tonto-le contesto Pansy con burla

-Yo no lo creo, ¿Quieres probar?-le sugirió, ella se encogió de hombros en forma de aceptación y se acercó a él, sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura y de pronto, otra patada.

-Tal vez tengas razón-le dijo sorprendida y entre risas- O tal vez es al revés-le dijo burlona. Él rodeo los ojos.

-Me gusta sentir que se mueva-le dijo George poniendo una mano sobre su vientre y con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro, ella lo vio con nostalgia y apreciación, mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? Así podrías sentirle en la noche por si se mueve-le sugirió Pansy, y en cierta parte era verdad-además, a tu lado descanso mejor.

-¿De verdad?- agrando sus ojos con sorpresa

-Lo sé, es extraño.- se encogió de hombros- Pero ayer realmente tu presencia me tranquilizo mucho.- se acercó a su cama dejando la puerta abierta para volver a meterse a la cama. George sintió su pecho latir con fuerza, como aquella vez que la había visto en aquel bar. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir tan vivo.

-Supongo que me iré a cambiar-le contesto aturdido, pero dándose prisa. No podía esperar por meterse a la cama y abrazarla. Sentir las pequeñas patadas el pequeño y embriagarse de su aroma- rayos… ella me gusta- admitió suspirando para sí mismo una vez que caminaba hacia la habitación.

N/A: Espero les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (:**

Capítulo 9.- Planes y Pactos

-¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida al verla de pie en la puerta de su departamento, y más al mirar su vientre. -¿Estas… embarazada?- tartamudeo.

-¡Buen día a ti también Granger!- le dijo entrando sin permiso a la casa de la morena- Blaise me dio tu dirección – le comento dejándose caer en el sillón que tenía en la sala de estar. Hermione la veía con asombro, estaba realmente sorprendida de verla ahí y en ese estado.

-No sabía que… bueno- señalo a su dirección y Pansy sonrió con arrogancia al escucharla.

-¿No hablas con tus amigos?-le pregunto entre la incredulidad y sorpresa, la morena se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer a su lado.

-Paso mucho tiempo con Blaise y creo que a ellos no les agrada tanto, que me evitan- suspiro con un poco de tristeza.

-Entiendo, Weasley no es nada feliz con que espere un hijo de George-soltó Pansy, que hizo girar la cabeza de Hermione con brusquedad para mirarla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿George Weasley?! –exclamo en un grito que hizo a Pansy tapárselos oídos.

-Wow… si así gritas, no quiero imaginar lo sordo que debes tener a Blaise cuando lo hacen- Hermione se sonrojo hasta los pies al escucharla decir aquello con tono burlón.

-¡Pansy!-le reprocho incomoda, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Hermione decidiera hablar de nuevo-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Oh si, un vaso de agua estaría bien-le dijo con gratitud- ¡Con hielo por favor!-le grito una vez que Hermione casi entrara a la cocina, no tardó mucho en regresar con ella.

-¿Y bien? Dime, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?-quiso saber, le dio el vaso y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, mientras que Pansy le relataba todo lo que había sucedido.

-Esa fue una de las razones por las que no me comprometí con Ron-le confeso Hermione una vez que Pansy termino de relatar lo sucedido.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, digo… por Merlín, el hombre se hace pequeño cuando se trata de su madre-le dijo Pansy provocando que Hermione se atacara de la risa.

-Tienes razón-le dijo sin parar de reír, contagiando a la peligra de paso.

-¡Lo sé! Gracias a dios su hermano es completamente diferente. Tenía miedo ¿sabes?-le dijo seria, cosa que hizo detener la risa de la dueña de la casa. – George es completamente diferente a como me lo imagine, porque sinceramente ni lo conocía.

-Si lo hubieras conocido, sabrías que George es una de las personas que no se deja influenciar por Molly Weasley… bueno no, Ginny también es una de ellas. Tal vez por eso los demás se fueron a vivir lejos-pensó Hermione

-Ginny… vino a vernos hace poco con Potter, nos dieron su apoyo. Ronald también, aunque aún me ve como si fuera una criminal.-le informo soltando una risa- Y sé que tal vez George finja que no le preocupa que su madre no le hable, pero sé que no es así y es por eso que aquí estoy.

-Y George no tiene idea de que quieres ir hablar con ella… ¿Verdad?-le cuestiono Hermione

-Si se lo digo probablemente me lo impedirá y sé que tú me lo darás-le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona y prepotente.

-¿Así si? ¿Cómo?- le dijo confundida y realmente extrañada.

-Porque eres Hermione y crees que hago lo correcto.-le dijo mirándola con certeza, levantándose del sillón -Además eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos que por cierto no sabe nada.- le advirtió caminando un poco por la casa.

-¿Porque no se lo has dicho?

-Bueno, no lo he visto- rodo los ojos hacia la castaña- siempre está contigo y parece que no tiene tiempo para sus amigos-le dijo soltando una sonrisa de reproche.

-Lo siento… Oye, puedo hacer una cena e invitar a Blaise ¡Tú puedes traer a George!-le sugirió Hermione con emoción.

-Parece buena idea…- Pansy arqueo una ceja pensativa- ¿Me darás la dirección de la Sra. Weasley?

-Sí, claro.- le dijo rápidamente levantándose, como si se le hubiera olvidado aquello, tomo un pedazo de papel y le escribió la dirección. -¿Te parece este miércoles?

-Por supuesto, tengo que decirle a George si puede venir. Si no, como quiera cuenta con mi presencia-le dijo Pansy mirando el papel que le había dado. -¿Crees que logre algo?

-Estoy segura que lo harás… Creo que la Sra. Weasley se dará contra la pared-se burlo

-Tan poco soy tan mala Hermione- Pansy la miro un poco extrañada al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la castaña -¿Qué?

-Nada es solo que, me llamaste Hermione.- Pansy rodo los ojos con gracia y con una media sonrisa- ¿Puedo tocar?

-Adelante-hizo a un lado su túnica para que colocara su mano, le agradaba ver el rostro de felicidad y ternura en el rostro de la gente cuando acariciaban su vientre.- ¿Tendrás algo de comer?

* * *

Astoria se tapó la boca con fuerza para no soltar la carcajada que contenía, habían decidido pasar a vista a Pansy, pero se encontraron con que ella aún no estaba en casa, cosa que tenía alterado a George, que fue lo que le hizo sugerir que hicieran algo de cenar mientras llegaba.

Obligando prácticamente a Draco a que le ayudara. Estaba que no soportaba la risa al verlo intentar ponerse de acuerdo de que hacer cada quien, Astoria sabía que Weasley lo hacía a propósito y ella lo agradecía, ver a Draco molesto era tan divertido.

-Esto sería más fácil si usáramos la magia- renegó el rubio

-Te lo dije, no se puede hacer eso blondie-le contesto en tono de burla, le gustaba hacer enojar a Draco Malfoy y al parecer a su esposa le divertía también.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-le cuestiono molesto

-A Pansy no le gusta la comida con magia, le da nauseas-le comento George poniendo un huevo sobre su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Es lo que comes todas las mañanas Draco-le dijo Astoria entre risas

-No te estés riendo ¡Le das pie a que me moleste!-le dijo enojado golpeando la mesa con el huevo que se reventó al instante. -¡Qué asco!- grito corriendo al grifo para lavarse la mano, haciendo que George y Astoria se carcajearan de la risa.

-Draco jamás ha cocinado-le comento Astoria al pelirrojo entre risas

-Me lo imaginaba-le contesto George, miraron a Draco que los veía con enojo.

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien al parecer- Astoria tomo el brazo de George, dándole una palmadita.

-Creo que alguien está molesto-le susurro Astoria sin prestar atención a Draco.

-Puedo verlo-contesto George un poco más serio- ¿En dónde estará Pansy? Comienzo a preocuparme un poco.

-¿No menciono a dónde iba?-le pregunto Astoria caminando hacia Draco que seguía con el rostro rosado.

-No, solo dijo que iba a ver a alguien- comento acercándose a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena-¿Cenaran con nosotros?

-Ella está bien, dejen de preocuparse-les dijo Draco más tranquilo-Y si, cenaremos aquí.

-Bien entonces preparemos la cena en lo que Pansy llega-sugirió Astoria

-Solo si Draco promete no romper más huevos- comento George haciendo que se soltaran a reír una vez más.

-El único que reventare será en tu cara Weasley-gruño Draco

-No sabía que tu esposo tuviera ciertas tendencias homosexuales- comento riéndose aún más fuerte al igual que Astoria.

-¡De acuerdo basta de burlas!

-Vamos cariño, no seas tan amargado-le pidió Astoria aun entre risas

-No dirías eso, si fueran de ti del que se burlan.

-De acuerdo Malfoy… seamos serios-dijo George el cual no duro serio mucho tiempo antes de romper en risas.

Draco se contuvo un poco antes de lanzar al pelirrojo un huevo que cayo directamente sobre su cabello. Astoria se quedó quieta a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo ante aquello, lo que si sabía era que ahora Draco era el que no dejaba de reírse.

-Acabas de cavar tu tumba Malfoy-susurro George tomando una cuchara con frijoles que fue directo a su cara, Astoria no supo ni como fue, pero en un cerrar de ojos ambos chicos se encontraban en una guerra, solo veía comida volar por todas partes, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Draco atacado de la risa con la persona que sería papa del hijo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-escucho un susurro a su lado que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

-Oh, solo están jugando con la comida-le dijo Astoria entre risas, a lo cual Pansy la siguió.

-Parecer un par de niños-menciono Pansy con una sonrisa al verlos

-Lo sé- Astoria le dedico una mirada extraña que la desconcertó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que en verdad creo que tú y George deberían intentarlo-Pansy rodo los ojos- Enserio Pans, el chico es genial y además se ven bien juntos.

-No discutiré el tema de nuevo-le dijo riéndose, Astoria iba a replicar cuando un pedazo de comida paso en medio de ellas.

-¡Pansy!-exclamo George acercándose a ella

-Hey ¿Qué tal?…-le dijo mirándolos de arriba abajo. -¿Se divierten?

-Un poco- Pansy se rio con la contestación de George-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Acaso hay algo que tú y Draco no hayan desperdiciado?-le pregunto levantando las cejas

-Fue culpa de Draco…

-¡Hey! Tú comenzaste a molestarme-se defendió el rubio quien se acercó a su esposa, la cual le quito un pedazo de comida que tenía en su cabello, con asco.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar?-sugirió Astoria con una sonrisa

-¡Yo no pienso salir así!-exclamo Draco alarmado

-Aún es temprano, podemos ir a casa a que te limpies y vernos a las… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6 Tori-le contesto Pansy quien tomo su varia para lanzar un hechizo a la cocina, haciéndola regresar a su estado natural.

-Bien, a las 8 en ¿Dónde cenamos?- les pregunto a los 3, Pansy y Draco se encogieron de hombros.

-Hay un restaurante nuevo, es muggle.

-¿Y que tiene eso?-pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-George cree que somos anti sitios muggles-le respondió Pansy burlona

-¿Enserio?- el sarcasmo de Draco de sorpresa era muy obvio que hizo sonrojar un poco a George de vergüenza.

-Eso sí que ofende George-le contesto Astoria mirando el piso con falsa tristeza

-Bien, bien… lo admito. Soy un poco prejuicioso-dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición y rodando los ojos.

-Estoy segura que eso no te impediría enamorarte de alguien diferente a ti-le dijo Astoria mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. George la miro confundido, preguntándose si es que ella se había dado cuenta de algo. ¿Era tan obvio?

-Como sea, vamos ya- menciono Draco con fastidio, no soportaba el olor que expedía- Necesito una ducha.

-Nos vemos de rato, aquí en tu casa-se despidió Astoria antes de irse con el método de desaparición.

-Iré a bañarme yo también-menciono George casi corriendo al baño, Pansy lo miro algo confundida, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

* * *

-¿George?-le hablo Pansy desde afuera de su habitación. Al no escuchar respuesta de su parte abrió la puerta encontrándolo como dios lo había traído al mundo. Desnudo. -¡Lo siento!-grito antes de cerrar la puerta algo asustada. George no supo ni que había pasado, se quedó mirando la puerta estática, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Si querías verme desnudo solo tenías que preguntar-le dijo saliendo de la habitación entre risas.

-No es gracioso Weasley-le dijo Pansy sentada en la sala mirando al vacío

-Oye, no es para tanto-le dijo George al verla, se veía un poco abatida, se sentó a su lado- Pansy, no creo que verme desnudo sea un problema, digo después de lo que paso ese día y el hecho de que vamos a tener un hijo…

-No es eso ¿De acuerdo?-lo interrumpió Pansy

-¿Entonces qué es? Vamos dímelo…-acerco su mano a su rostro, metiendo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, acaricio la línea de su mandíbula para tomarla y hacer que lo mirara

-¿Qué vamos hacer le día en que conozcas a alguien o al revés? Este pequeño tendría que vivir con uno de los dos- George sintió su corazón romperse ante aquella pregunta. Él no quería conocer a nadie, ni que ella conociera a alguien. Pero tampoco podía decir que lo intentaran, sabía que ella lo miraría extraño y la situación entre ambos seria incomoda, por eso opto por decir lo siguiente.

-Tengo algo en mente…- le sonrió suavemente

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto riendo suavemente, a George siempre se le ocurría algo.

-Hasta que este pequeño tenga edad suficiente para decidir con quién vivir, ese será el día en que nosotros podemos ver para nosotros mismos ¿Te parece?-le sugirió George.

-Eso sería demasiado tiempo ¿Qué pasa con el sexo?-le pregunto alarmada- Realmente George soy una persona demasiado activa- George rio para sus adentros.

-Dudo que tengamos tiempo para pensar en eso- Pansy iba a protestar, pero la llegada de Draco y Astoria nuevamente la hizo guardar silencio.

-Bien…trato hecho, pero si tengo esas necesidades tu tendrás que dármelas-le dijo Pansy sin darse cuenta que lo que había dicho no sonaba exactamente como ella quiso. Con sarcasmo y burla. George le dio la mano, justo cuando se levantó del sillón, para que se levantara y sellar el pacto, cosa que Pansy había desconocido.

-Mejor para mí-se dijo así mismo George con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina para ir a cenar con los demás.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza pero tengo visitas en casa y no he podido actualizar como es debido. Pero aquí les dejo un capitulo que hice en el trabajo espero y les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se les agradece mucho. **

**Pronto comenzaran cosas nuevas entre estos dos :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (:**

Capítulo 10.- Apoyo a medias

George se sentía demasiado feliz esa noche, tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro que no podía quitar, su mente divagaba por tantos pensamientos junto con aquella pelinegra que se encontraba sentada a su lado. La miraba cuando dormía, sin que ella se diera cuenta, muchas veces estuvo tentado a darle un beso. Adoraba mirar cada ademan, expresión, y gesto y mañas que hacía. Por ejemplo, le gustaba mirarla tocar las puntas de su cabello, cosa que hacía solo cuando estaba demasiada concentrada en un platica con demasiado asombro.

-Se te van a salir los ojos-le susurro Tori tapándose la cara con el menú, Draco y Pansy platicaban animadamente de algo que desconocían George y ella.

-Mhmm...- Astoria rodó los ojos y miro por encima de su menú a Draco que seguía hablando con Pansy, no tenía idea de que hablaban por que estuvo mirando todo el tiempo con concentración al pelirrojo. –No sé de qué hablas- le dijo George con demasiada tranquilidad y mirando en dirección de Pansy nuevamente.

-No soy ciega George- los ojos de la rubia miraban el menú del restaurante sin decidirse que comer, todo se veía y escuchaba tan sabroso.

-Tendrás que explicarte mejor- Astoria sonrió ante aquella respuesta, al igual que él. Tenía que admitir que aquel pelirrojo era bueno guardando las apariencias. George solo sonrió para sí mismo, sabía bien que la rubia lo había descubierto desde hace rato.

-Hablo de tus sentimientos por Pansy…

-¿Tan obvio soy?- George trato de mantener la calma y no soltar una risa, no quería llamar la atención de los otros dos, no sin antes preguntarle algo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- George miro a la pelinegra antes de girar el rostro a Astoria, asegurándose de que aun siguieran entretenidos en su plática. La rubia se inclinó un poco para escucharlo mejor, de vez en cuando mirando que los jóvenes de frente no se dieran cuenta.

-No quiero decir algo que haga que nuestro ambiente se vuelva incómodo.

-Ha pasado 1 meses desde que viven juntos, no creo que no hayan tenido al menos un incidente incomodo entre ambos.

-Solo uno.

-¿Uno? ¿Enserio?- Astoria no se lo creía

-Sí, así es… pero dime tu ¿Crees que ella pueda llegar a gustarle?

-Realmente te gusta ¿cierto?- George no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Al principio creí que era esto sería demasiado complicado, pero conforme la fui conociendo me di cuenta que realmente es una persona grandiosa. – la miro reír junto con Draco y una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro, Astoria quedo encanta con la forma en que la miraba-Puedo hablar seriamente cuando es necesario o bromear con ella sin que lo tome a mal- se rio ligeramente y giro su vista de nuevo hacia la rubia que lo miraba con atención-no sé… la mayor parte del tiempo lo perdemos viendo televisión, bromeando entre si y la mejor parte, la mejor parte es cuando duermo a su lado…

-Creo que alguien está enamorándose-susurro Astoria con ensoñación-apuesto a que la amas.

-Wow, tampoco es para tanto-le dijo comenzando a reírse, cosa que desconcertó a Astoria

-Hey, ¿De qué tanto platican ustedes dos?-pregunto Draco, sabía bien que su mujer no se iría a casa con las manos vacías esa noche.

-Nada importante-contesto Astoria rápidamente, una mirada de inocencia fue a dar a Draco que sabía perfectamente que su esposa estaba sacando información. Draco solo sonrió mirando hacia su menú, sabiendo que después de un momento le diría lo que averiguo.

-Bueno ¿Ya saben que van a pedir?-pregunto el rubio

-¡Se me antoja todo!-exclamaron Pansy y Astoria al mismo tiempo

-Este niño me pondrá demasiada gorda, con Scorpius no me daba tanta hambre-comento Astoria sin levantar la vista del menú.

-Pansy también come todo el tiempo, así que serán dos gorditas embarazadas-se burló George

-¡Sí!-exclamo Pansy, acomodándose en la silla –Hace unas horas le pedí comida a Granger y ahora voy a comer de nuevo

-¿Ahí fue a dónde fuiste? ¿A que fuiste con Hermione?- Pansy lo vio y abrió la boca para decirle lo primero que se le ocurriera, claro que evitando que la viera a la cara, porque su expresión era claramente la de una mentirosa.

-Yo… quería ver a Blaise-le comento tomando un poco de agua- que por cierto quiere que vayamos a cenar- le dijo mirando a George, el cual asintió conforme a la invitación de Hermione.

-Pero no le has dicho a Blaise sobre tu embarazo… creo que se enojara cuando se entere-le dijo Astoria alzando la mano para llamar al mesero.

-Lo sé, para eso es la cena- contesto Pansy rodando los ojos.

-¿Estamos invitados?-pregunto Astoria bufando al ver que el mesero la había ignorado-Los meseros aquí son unos maleducados. ¡Van varias veces que me ignora!-exclamo molesta.

-Tal vez tiene mucha gente, es normal cuando el lugar es nuevo-se encogió de hombros- Y bueno no dijo nada acerca de ustedes para la cena, pero no creo que haya problema- menciono girando su cabeza hacia Draco, que gruño un poco ante la idea.

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto George cuando el mesero se acercó a ellos.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo Astoria feliz mientras le pedía su orden.

-Este miércoles- le dijo antes de girar su rostro al mesero para pedir su comida- ¿Podrás ir?

-Por supuesto Pansy-le contesto con una sonrisa antes de mirar al mesero. -¿Y solo a eso fuiste con Hermione?-le pregunto George una vez que había pedido su cena.

-Claro ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido?-le pregunto algo brusca, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-Hey, fue solo una pregunta-se defendió, no dejo de mirarla y eso comenzaba a ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Más bien parece interrogatorio - le dijo esquivando la mirada de él.

-No lo es, solo que pensé que tal vez la buscaste para algo relacionado con mi familia-le dijo arqueando una ceja, George no era tonto.

-¿Qué? Eso es absurdo-dijo con una risita nerviosa-¿Por qué iba a querer buscarla?

-¿Por qué te oyes tan nerviosa?-le pregunto Draco

-Yo no estoy nerviosa- le dijo dándole un golpe suavemente en el hombro

-¿Qué estas ocultando?-le pregunto Astoria con burla, Pansy se los quedo mirando a todos sin saber que responder, el embarazo alteraba sus emociones y algunas de sus reacciones no eran exactamente como debían de ser.

-¡Bien, bien!- dijo alzando las manos resignada- Le pedí la dirección de tu madre.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron todos, creyendo que eso era una mala idea.

-Pansy te dije que no debes de buscarla- le recrimino un poco molesto- Prométeme que no la buscaras.

-Pero…

-Dame el papel-le ordeno

-¿Qué? No lo tengo conmigo-le dijo rápidamente

-Vamos Parkinson, dame el papel-le dijo con enojo

-Dije que no lo tengo aquí y si lo tuviera no te lo daría-lo reto Pansy

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?-le gruño tomando su bolsa del asiento, Pansy trato de tomarla pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápida.

-Nos están mirando-les dijo Draco algo alarmado por las miradas de la gente, Astoria solo se disponía a mirarlos con un poco de gracia.

-Déjalos Draco-le contesto Astoria una vez que vio al mesero que traía la comida- Al menos en eso son rápidos- susurro con asombro.

-No veo porque te niegas hablar con ella ¡Es tu mama!-le grito al final

-¡Exactamente! Es mi madre y no tienes derecho a ir hablar con ella-le dijo encontrando por fin el papel que Hermione le había dado. Pansy se quedó callada hasta que le mesero les dejo los platillos y se había ido.

-Puedo pedírsela de nuevo-susurro pinchando con fuerza el tenedor en su pasta.

-Me asegurare de que no lo hagas-le gruño George, tomando sus cubiertos

-¿Así y como harás eso?-le pregunto Pansy entrecerrando los ojos con prepotencia.

-¡Te encerrare si es necesario!- le grito

-Bien-dijo Astoria después de un tiempo de estarlos observando discutir, Draco la miro agradeciéndole- Pansy es su madre y deberías respetar su decisión- George sonrió ante aquello

-¿Estas a su favor?-le pregunto Pansy dejando caer los cubiertos.

-No y si… solo digo que debes de respetar, y creo que George es el que debería ir hablar con su madre- el pelirrojo casi se atraganta.

-Jamás lo hare- le dijo con rudeza

-Vamos Weasley, no me digas que le tienes miedo tu madre- se burló Draco

-No soy tu Malfoy- le dijo George con molestia, recibiendo una mirada penetrante del joven de ojos grises.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie Weasley.

-No empieces Draco-lo detuvo Astoria.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Draco, todos sabemos que eres un poco miedoso-le siguió Pansy aguantando la risa

-Yo no soy miedoso-gruño apretando su tenedor.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- repuso Astoria, todos rodaron los ojos con frustración

-No veo que tiene de malo querer arreglar las cosas con tu mama-le dijo Pansy más tranquila

-La conozco Pansy…- trato de tranquilizarse un poco- no es buena idea que vayas hablar con ella y menos tu sola. Te prometo que iremos a verla- le dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Cuándo vamos entonces?-Astoria y Draco la miraron, jamás habían visto tanta insistencia de parte de Pansy en algo, al menos que tuviera sentimientos por esa persona.

\- No lo sé, pero aun no es momento.

-¿Cuándo lo será entonces?

-¡No lo sé Pansy!- exclamo con frustración, se pellizco el hueso de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, soltando la mano de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, al ver la mirada reprobatoria de sus amigos- tienes razón, no debo presionarte.

-Yo también, no debí gritarte-le dijo apenado y un poco más calmado.

-Hablaremos con ella cuando estés listo-le dijo colocando una maso sobre la de él, dando una suave sonrisa. George miro su mano, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Te prometo que hablaremos con ella, solo dame tiempo-le dijo acariciando su mano

-De acuerdo-le dijo suspirando más tranquila y dando una sonrisa más notoria.

-¿Ya acabaron? – Pregunto Draco con la quijada apoyada sobre su mano –Porque yo y mi mujer tenemos hambre- ambos comenzaron a reírse apenados, contagiándolos de paso a ellos.

No les importo que la gente se los quedara viendo como si fueran unos locos, ellos se rieron con fuerza hasta que no pudieron más y tuvieron que parar. Una vez que se habían controlado continuaron con la cena sin ningún incidente más, la platicaba fue amena y las risas procedieron varias veces. Sinceramente, George había pensado un poco mal sobre los Slytherin, de verdad la gente cambiaba, y esas personas frente a él eran una prueba de ello. Su madre tendría que aceptarlo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que tampoco era para tanto? cuando te dije que apostaba que amabas a Pansy- le pregunto Astoria una vez que habían terminado la cena y se disponían a irse.

-Es muy temprano para saber eso, lo único que si se, es que me gusta y la aprecio mucho. ¿Pero amarla? – negó con la cabeza, dejando a Tori sin una respuesta clara de su parte.

-¿Qué fue?-pregunto Draco cuando se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano.

-Negación-susurro únicamente mirando la espalda del joven pelirrojo y Pansy frente a ellos.

-Y creo que concordaremos en que Pansy aún no se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos por él.

-Draco voy a tener mucho trabajo este año-le dijo riéndose, el rubio solo rodo los ojos.

-No es por nada Tori, pero creo que deberías dejar que las cosas se den solas entre ellos

-Solo quiero darles un empujoncito ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sonreírle suavemente.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero a veces las cosas se dan mejor si nadie se interpone en el medio ¿Promete que no harás nada? Al menos que sea necesario- Tori le sonrió antes de darle otro beso.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

-Estaba pensando en Gwen- le contesto Pansy sentándose a su lado sobre la cama

-¿Gwen?- miro hacia el techo pensativo, tomando con su mano una cuchara que Pansy le había entregado- Es lindo… pero aún no sabemos si será niña o niño-se burló metiendo la cuchara en el bote de helado que Pansy tenía en las manos.

-Fred es un lindo nombre- menciono, metiéndose la cuchara a la boca con una gran cantidad de helado y mirando fijamente la tele que habían colocado en la habitación. George la miro sonriente al escucharla decir el nombre de su hermano para su pequeño.

-Gracias…

-No tienes que agradecer nada, solo no te comas mi helado-le dijo acorrucándose bajo su axila para continuar viendo la tele.

-¿Entonces para que me traes una cuchara?-le pregunto entre risas

-Tentación-le contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh es venganza por que no te he dejado ir a trabajar-reflexiono entrecerrando los ojos

-Es usted una persona muy lista-se rio Pansy- Esta serie es grandiosa- comento riéndose más fuerte, y tomando otra cuchara de helado.

-Lo se… ese capítulo es algo viejo

-Yo jamás la había visto. ¡Phil es graciosísimo!

-¡No, la pareja Gay es la mejor!-exclamo George en desacuerdo con ella

-Definitivamente la familia de Claire es más graciosa- le dijo Pansy quitando el bote de helado para que no pudiera agarrar una cucharada.

-¿Y qué me dices de Gloria? – dijo apuntando a la tele cuando había salido en la pantalla, logrando distraerla para tomar un poco del helado.

-¡Su acento es lo mejor! Pero insisto que Phil se lleva la serie…

-Tengo la sensación de que tienes un enamoramiento con ese señor- la miro de reojo

-¿Quién no? ¡Es gracioso y sumamente apuesto!- contesto abanicándose con la mano después de tomar otra cucharada, el reírse tanto le provocaba un poco de bochorno.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? No tenemos ni dos horas que llegamos- le dijo sorprendido al ver que se había acabado el bote.

-Tu hijo tiene hambre, además tú también comiste-se defendió dejando el bote vacío sobre la mesa, bostezando y acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de George. – Mañana tenemos cita en San mungo- George depósito un suave beso sobre su cabello, pasando su brazo por encima de ella para acariciar su hombro.

-¿A qué hora?

-La puse a la hora de comida, así no tienes que cerrar la tienda.

-Quien diría que Pansy Parkinson piensa en los demás- le dijo en tono de burla

-Con cuidado Weasley, un día se me puede olvidar que eres el padre de este pequeño y hacerte la vida miserable- su voz fue amenazante pero su rostro demostraba que estaba bromeando.

-Eso sería como acabar con los días de paz-Pansy se rio y levanto el rostro para verlo

-Oye, espero que él bebe tenga tu color de ojos-le dijo de la nada con una sonrisa, antes de regresar a mirar la televisión y recargar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Pansy…-susurro George después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Mhmm…

-¿Ya tienes sueño?

-No, de hecho creo que se me quito por comer tanto tan noche- le respondió sin dejar de ver la tele.

-Salgamos-Pansy se sentó en la cama, viéndolo con intriga.

-Son las 12 de la noche ¿Qué quieres hacer a esta hora?- le pregunto sentándose a la orilla de la cama y poniéndose unas pantuflas de bota que tenía.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto al verla tomar un suéter

-No George, me visto por qué en la cocina hace mucho frio- termino aventándole una almohada y rodando los ojos con burla.

Hey, no es necesario el sarcasmo-se rio mientras se levantaba de prisa de la cama

-Tú lo usas conmigo todo el tiempo, no seas llorón- se acercó a él, y con su mano le alejo unos cabellos que tenía tapando su rostro. –Mucho mejor. Ahora si estas presentable.

-Deberías ponerte algo tú también- Pansy abrió la boca con asombro, mientras lo veía caminar hacia el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Yo soy hermosa sin pintura George Weasley!- coloco sus manos sobre su cintura

-¿Quién te habrá dicho esa mentira?-le dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

-¿No lo soy?-le pregunto poniendo el semblante triste y como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-Hey… hey solo estoy jugando-le dijo George rápidamente acercándose a ella nuevamente, Pansy coloco sus manos sobre su cara-Pansy no lo decía enserio… tu eres realmente hermosa con o sin pintura- Pansy abrió un poco sus manos para verlo ya casi llegar a su lado cuando…

-¡Boom! Caíste-le dijo riéndose, dando un brinquito antes de correr a la cocina entre risas.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡No se vale usar esas técnicas!- le grito George después de salir un poco de su trance de perdedor.

-Acéptalo Weasley… puede que seas un bromista pero yo no caigo tan rápido- le dijo balanceando su debo en forma de negativa.

-Ya lo veremos Parkinson, ya lo veremos- le dijo tomando su mano con una sonrisa antes de salir del departamento- Vamos a caminar, a donde quiero ir no es tan lejos.

-De acuerdo-le contesto mientras caminaban por el pasillo del lugar-George ¿no se te hace algo extraño la forma en que nos acoplamos tan rápido viviendo juntos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto abriendo la puerta para salir del edificio

-Tenemos un mes viviendo juntos y no esperaba que las cosas entre nosotros fueran tan… como decirlo, tan civilizada, amena. ¿Me explico?

-Puede que se deba al embarazo, dicen que cambia el estado de ánimo de la gente

-Entonces creo que nos daremos cuenta si en verdad podemos llevarnos bien después de que él bebe nazca-se rio mientras caminaban por la acera de la calle

-Porque siento que estas segura de que será niño…

-Sera porque hay algo me dice que es niño

-¿Te gustaría que fuera niño?-le pregunto pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros

-No pienso mucho en eso… no después de lo que paso- le contesto con un suspiro nostálgico-Creo que lo único que deseo es que nazca bien y sano. El sexo es lo de menos.

-Pensar que solo faltan 4 meses más para conocerlo/conocerla- dijo soltando una risita de emoción, tratando de no pensar en ese suceso.

-Por cierto que hay de esa chica ¿Mel?- le pregunto Pansy recordándola

-¿Qué con ella?

-Bueno, no he sabido nada de ella y parecía estar un poco obsesionada contigo-le dijo riéndose

-¡Ugh! La verdad creo que cometí un error en darle una oportunidad cuando sabía que no pasaría nada entre nosotros-se estremeció un poco al recordarla.

-¿Por qué no? No es fea… a pesar de su obsesión por ti. Aunque realmente no sé qué te ve-le dijo en tono de broma

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu cuando te acostaste conmigo-le contesto sin molestarse por aquello.

-Hey, yo estaba ebria y tu llegaste de la nada a besarme-le recordó Pansy

-Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo-le recordó el también

-Si bueno, yo era un poco caliente ese día- le comento con seriedad al ver que no sabía en donde se encontraban. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Esto es un mirador… a veces me siento aquí y veo la ciudad.

-¿Era algo de lo que hacías con Fred?-le pregunto sentándose en una de las bancas con una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver las luces de la ciudad.

-No, esto lo hacía solo… después de que murió- su voz sonó entrecortada, cosa que incomodo un poco a Pansy, no dijo nada más por miedo a decir algo imprudente.

Estuvieron un tiempo sentados en aquella banca mirando las luces del lugar, hasta que George volvió hablar.

-Creo que jamás superare su muerte ¿Sabes?

-Nadie lo hace, uno solo aprende a vivir con el dolor y la perdida-le contesto tomando su mano que descansaba sobre una de sus rodillas – sé que no conocía Fred, pero estoy seguro de que a él le gustaría verte feliz y rodeado de tu familia- Pansy se detuvo antes de continuar, no muy segura si sacar el tema de nuevo. – No creas que solo insisto en que veamos a tu madre para que no me aleje de él bebe, también lo hago en cierta forma por ti.

-¿Por qué por mí?- le pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Es tu familia, y no quiero alejarte de ella…

-Si pero…

-Déjame terminar- lo detuvo- Sé que tus hermanos y tu papa están de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero si no tratamos de arreglar las cosas con tu mama, su relación no será igual. Estarían separados por aquellas diferencias y no me gustaría quitarte ese ambiente que tenías con todos ellos.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero mi mama no entiende explicaciones, solo quiere que todo sea como ella quiere. ¡Ya vez Hermione!-exclamo con burla

-Hermione y Ronald jamás iba a funcionar- le dijo rápidamente- ambos eran explosivos, y en algún momento se iban a terminar haciendo daño.- le comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Y además, no sabes realmente si tu madre vaya a entender tus decisiones si no hablas con ella al menos una vez más.

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo este tema de nuevo?-le pregunto tocándose las cienes con ambas manos- Te dije que lo haríamos.

-Pero quiero que lo hagas por qué quieres. ¡No por mí!-le exclamo al final

-Dejemos el tema ¿Quieres?- Pansy suspiro antes de asentir.

-Está bien…-le dijo resignándose.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, George prefirió guardar silencio hasta que el ambiente se sintiera menos tenso entre ellos. Nunca sucedió y Pansy no había vuelto a decir ninguna palabra porque estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de que fuera tan necio.

Era tan extraño para ella que se preocupara por él de esa manera. Antes de que el apareciera, todo en su vida se concentraba entorno a ella y al pequeño Scorpius. Le sorprendía tanto el cariño que le había tomado al pelirrojo en tan solo un mes.

Quería verlo feliz, había sido tan bueno con ella a pesar de la forma en como había tratado a su familia en hogwarts, que sentía que se lo debía.

Y es por eso que aunque él se molestara, ella hablaría con su madre y le haría entrar en razón.

Fue con ese pensamiento en su mente que se quedó dormida, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, que dio un pequeño salto al sentirla.

Sonrió al verla dormida, así que la tomo entre sus brazos antes de desaparecer del parque, en el cual se había quedado pensando sobre su hermano y aquel pequeño bebe que desafortunada mente habían perdido.

La recostó sobre la cama, para después quitarle los zapatos y acomodarle mejor las almohadas, se quedó un momento mirándola, hasta que decidió quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a su lado de perfil, para mirarla.

-Tú definitivamente cambiaste mi mundo -le susurro antes de darle un pequeño besos sobre los labios, sonrió una vez más al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la morena. –Buenas noches Pansy- fue lo último que dijo antes de apagar las luces y abrazarla.

**N/A: Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios de Meli3, Luna, Oeir y Gahel y los demás que siguen esta historia y les gusta también, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Sé que mis personajes son un poco OCC…y es más que nada por el embarazo… xD, así que cuando Pansy tengo al bebe su carácter volverá hacer un poco más el mismo, no igual obviamente por qué ser mama cambia a la gente, es lo que me han dicho porque yo no soy mama aun xD jajja pero bueno les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste. **

**Sé que puse que pronto comenzarían cosas nuevas para ambos, pero creo que me esperare mejor hasta que tengan al bebe xD habrá más drama, y celos y muchas cosas… :3 Aunque claro que tal vez me salte unos meses, tal vez haga dos capítulos por cada mes o tal vez más. Eso si, creo que no los hare tan largos… En el próximo Molly Weasley aparecerá xD ¿No sé ustedes que opinan? O ¡¿Ya quieren que suceda algo?! **

**P.D: perdón si se me fueron algunos errores, mis ojitos derepente no captan todo xD **

**Saludos (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (: Perdón si se me va alguna falta de ortografía por ahí xD**

Capítulo 11.- Molly Weasley

Pansy no era conocida por hacer lo que la demás gente le pedía, así que no se sentía mal cuando estaba frente a esa señora regordeta que tenía las cejas apretadas y una mueca en la boca.

Había soportado un mes y medio entero sin tocar el tema con George, y ahora ahí estaba, con 5 meses y cacho de embarazo frente a una Molly Weasley furiosa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le soltó con desprecio, cosa que no afecto a Pansy en absoluto.

Se limitó a rodar los ojos y bostezar con fuerza. Molly Weasley la miro caminar hacia ella y sentarse sobre su mesa sin pedir permiso.

-Vine a hablar con usted ¿no es obvio?- una sonrisa prepotente apareció sobre su cara, haciendo que la cara de Molly se hiciera tan roja como su cabello.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que quiero hablar contigo?- se sentó en la mesa frente a ella sin despegar la vista de ella.

-Sé que no quiere hablar conmigo, incluso ni verme.

-Estas en lo correcto, así que creo que…

-No iré a ningún lado Molly- la llamo por su nombre de pila con rudeza y la mirada altanera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le grito sacando su varita para apuntarla, Pansy no se alteró ni mucho menos se asustó, sabía que no se atrevería.

-Sabe, George dirá que no le afecta no hablar con su familia…

-Él jamás diría eso ¡Nos adora!- la interrumpió bajando la varita con fuerza para topar contra la mesa de madera.

-¿Entones cómo es que no los visita? O ¿Qué ni siquiera quiera tocar el tema?- Molly estaba que ardía por dentro, sabía que tenía razón, pero no se lo diría.

-Tal vez eso te haga creer querida-le dijo con voz melosa, acomodándose mejor - dudo que pases todo el día pegada a su lado. – soltó una risita burlona que quedó atrapada en un coraje al ver el rostro sonriente de Pansy.

-En efecto lo hago, ¿Sabe que trabajo ahora con él? – Pansy tuvo que borrar la sonrisa del rostro cuando vio a Molly levantarse con rapidez y acercase a ella.

Puso su varia sobre su cuello.

-Ese negocio es de la familia, no te dejare que lo robes- le gruño empujando la varita contra el cuello lechoso de Pansy. Sonrió al verla tragar saliva un poco preocupada.

-No quiero quedarme con nada- le contesto orgullosa, aquel acto la tomo desprevenida, era verdad. Pero no se dejaría mostrar intimidada, menos por Molly Weasley.

-Te iré a creer-le dijo soltando una carcajada pequeña, que más bien había parecido el canto de un borrego.

-¿Por qué no puede simplemente aceptar que soy la madre de su nieto?- le pregunto con molestia, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. – Sé que me equivoque al querer entregar a Harry Potter, pero solo era una niña de 17 años, no soy fuerte como su familia, tenía miedo. ¿Acaso usted nunca sintió miedo? ¿Jamás cometió una estupidez? – su voz era dura y potente que hizo que Molly aflojara la varita del cuello

-Por supuesto que cometí errores, pero ninguno de esa forma- su voz se había vuelto más serena, cosa que hizo que Pansy se tranquilizara y moviera un poco la cabeza. – ¿A qué viniste?

-¿Al menos podríamos hablar como gente civilizada?- le pregunto mirando la varita con desesperación.

-Lo pensare- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Molly.

Pansy bufo con molestia.

-Sé que no acepta esta situación y la entiendo, pero ninguno de los dos planeo esto. –Pansy comenzaba a tener sed y la cabeza ya no soportaba al tenerla hacia atrás. – No quiero quitarle nada a George, solo quiero estar cerca de mi hijo y que este cerca de su familia- esto último lo dijo con suma delicadeza, no quería despertar la furia de Molly nuevamente- Usted es su familia.

-¿Qué dicen tus padres de esto?-le pregunto bajando la varita, Pansy agradeció en silencio y se sobo el cuello.

-Mis padres están muertos- dijo como si nada, aunque por dentro le dio un pequeño retorcijón en el pecho.

La Señora Weasley sintió un pinchazo de pena por la joven, aunque por el tono en que lo dijo parecía no importarle tanto.

-Parece que no te afecta demasiado-le hizo ver mientras volvía a su lugar frente a ella.

Pansy sonrió con ironía.

-Jamás los conocí. Me dejaron viviendo con mi tía Amelia y lo único que supe de ellos fue cuando tenía 12 años – Pansy se acomodó sobre la silla un poco mejor, la barriga comenzaba a rugirle de hambre. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba contando eso?

-¿Así que te abandonaron?- aquel pinchazo de pena apareció nuevamente, haciendo que estaba vez su voz sonara más amable. Se preguntó qué clase de padres dejaban a su hija sin importarles.

-Si- contesto secamente – ¿podemos regresar nuevamente al tema importante? Mis padres muertos no solucionaran esta situación nuestra.

-¿Acaso no te interesa saber porque te abandonaron?- le cuestiono incrédula

-¿Cuál es el punto?-le contesto con molestia, detestaba ese tema- Ellos me abandonaron con la peor de todas, no les importo dejarme con una persona que torturaba día y noche si no estabas de acuerdo con sus ideales. ¿Así que porqué debería importarme a mí? – sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas del coraje y sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Molly trago en seco, se había dispuesto a pensar lo peor de aquella muchacha que tenía enfrente que jamás se preguntó qué cosas sucedían detrás de esa cortina fría y cruel.

-Realmente…

-No- le dijo rápidamente, no quería escucharlo – lo único que quiero de usted es que hable con su hijo y lo apoye.

-¿Qué es lo que sacaras de esto? – le cuestiono, no podía evitar sentirse un poco dudosa aun

-Se lo dije antes, lo único que quiero es ver feliz a George y que mi hijo pueda convivir con su familia, la cual la incluye a usted, por desgracia- aquello ultimo no lo decía enserio, porque muy en el fondo hubiera deseado tener una familia como esa. Y eso es lo que quería para su bebe.

Molly sonrió y rodo los ojos con gracia, pensando que el sarcasmo de aquella chiquilla le salida con naturalidad.

-Solo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué te preocupa la felicidad de George?- entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente, buscando alguna señal que no vio, por el momento.

-Es una buena persona… y realmente lo aprecio. ¿Entonces?- le pregunto levantándose del asiento con dificultad.

-Hablare con George

-Solo tenga paciencia con él, últimamente anda un poco extraño- miro el suelo pensativa, tenían varios días que las únicas palabras que se decían eran "Buenos días" "El desayuno, comida, cena" "Buenas noches" Pansy no sabía el motivo y varias veces lo pregunto, pero él simplemente le contestaba vagamente un "nada" y se encerraba en su habitación. Así que dejo de hacerlo.

-Curioso… ¿Algún motivo en especial?- Molly la miro fijamente, esperando que levantara la vista y le diera información.

-No me dice nada- le comento Pansy un poco decepcionada, al parecer no le tenía tanta confianza como decía y bueno, está en lo cierto, porque ahora está actuando a sus espaldas. Pero era por su bien.

-Lo averiguare cuando hablemos- se dijo a si misma poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla

-Sé que es descortés, pero ¿Tendrá algo de comer?- Molly parpadeo al escucharla, la vio con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y de pronto lo recordó, aquella chiquilla llevaba a su nieto.

-Claro, claro… mi nieto debe de estar sano- se levantó de la silla, se puso el delantal y comenzó a sacar recipientes de lugares que Pansy desconocía.

-¡Mama!- Ron había entrado seguido de Harry y Ginny que quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Pansy sentada nuevamente en la mesa y mirando a Molly.

-Oh, hola Ron, Harry, Ginny-saludo Molly sin prestarles atención.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto Ron confundido, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ginny.

-Pansy y yo hemos tenido una plática Ron

-¿Una plática?- repito Ginny acercándose a la pelinegra para saludarla y sobar su vientre- ¡Ay, acaba de patearme!-exclamo Ginny dando unos brincos de emoción.

-Lo hace a menudo, sobre todo cuando George se queda dormido tocando mi pansa-menciono Pansy riendo.

Molly soltó la cuchara con logrando un ruido estruendoso.

-¿Duermen juntos?-pregunto dándose media vuelta para mirar a Pansy. La idea aun le hacía ruidos sordos en el estómago.

La pelinegra miro a los demás que la miraban atónitos.

-¡No te creo!-exclamo Ron torciendo la boca

-Quiten esa expresión, no es de ese modo- repuso Pansy con molestia

-Vamos no es para tanto- Ginny los fulmino con la mirada. Es verdad que antes detestaba a Pansy, pero con el tiempo que estuvo visitándola y que George se escondía dejándola sola, habían logrado tener una buena relación.

-Ginny tiene razón, quiero decir a mí me tomo por sorpresa esa revelación-menciono Harry acercándose a la mesa para sentarse y darle una mirada a Pansy.

-¿Pero qué coños dicen?- Ron estaba anonadado y miraba a la pelinegra con disgusto.

-¡Ronald Weasley! El vocabulario por favor- lo regaño Molly para después volver con Pansy-¿Por qué duermen juntos?

-Él bebe patea cada vez que está cerca y le gusta sentirlo. ¡Merlín no es para tanto! ¿Se tardara mucho? Morimos de hambre-menciono con cansancio y se tocó el estómago que rugió con fuerza haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

Molly frunció el ceño con desesperación, ella quería preguntar más pero se contuvo. Su nieto era más importante en esos momentos.

Ginny y Harry se querían reír por las reacciones de Ron y su madre, pero tuvieron que contenerse si no querían que Molly estallara en ira.

-No puedo creer que duerman en la misma cama-susurro Ron por lo bajo, pero aun así no había pasado desapercibido el comentario por la pelinegra.

-Descuida Ronald, no es como si nos fuéramos acostar de nuevo-Pansy le sonrió con malicia, al ver su rostro enrojecido.

-Por supuesto que no, tendría que estar perdido en alcohol para querer tocar a alguien como tú-le soltó con desprecio. Molly que escuchaba lo que sucedía, prefirió no meterse por primera vez.

Su mente divagaba en otras cosas… una en especial que la tenía muy pensativa.

-Pero si lo hace, cada noche-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa dulce e inocente en su rostro.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle a Ron algo más despreciativo, no quería estropear lo que había logrado con Molly Weasley.

-Creía que aceptabas la situación Ron-le dijo Harry con cansancio

-Tú lo has dicho ¡La situación, no a ella!- grito Ron apuntándola con su debo.

-¡Ya basta Ron!-le grito Ginny golpeando la mesa – tu eres siempre el que comienza los pleitos, si Harry puede perdonar los errores de Pansy ¿Por qué tu no?-le pregunto con las cejas apretadas del coraje. Su hermano la sacaba de quiso al ser tan prejuicioso.

Ron abría la boca como pez, intentando que alguna frase saliera de su boca, pero no era capaz de ingeniarse algo bueno.

Molly se quedó quieta en su lugar al escuchar a Ginny, tenía razón. Harry fue el más afectado de todos, y aun así los había perdonado y trataba de entablar relaciones con esas mismas personas.

Tenía que cambiar.

-Escúchame bien Ronald Weasley- le dijo Molly cuando ponía el plato con comida frente a Pansy que lo miraba con un apetito inmenso –Pansy será parte de esta familia como mi nieto y es momento que empieces a aceptarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ron no creía que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su madre. Su mandíbula había caído con tal asombro al escucharla.

-Lo que oíste, tu hermana tiene razón.

-Pero mama…- balbució Ron

-¡He dicho!-grito con desesperación

Ron simplemente cerró la boca con molestia y se fue de la cocina con furia.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida, jamás había esperado que aquella platica hubiera llegado tan lejos y que la aceptara por completo como parte de su familia.

-Así es, Ginny me ha hecho ver las cosas mejor y Harry también- lo miro con una sonrisa que correspondió agradecido- te equivocaste en el pasado, pero el hecho de que hayas venido hablar conmigo y querer arreglarlas cosas entre mi hijo y yo habla de lo mucho que has cambiado. Aceptaste criar a mi nieto en esta familia y eso es algo que debo agradecer. Lamento mucho haberme puesto de la forma en que lo hice e inclusive sugerir quitarte a tu hijo…

-Es suficiente…- la detuvo Pansy, aguantando las ganas de llorar que sus palabras producían en ella-no tiene que disculparse más, lo entiendo y agradezco sus palabras.

La señora Weasley le sonrió una vez más mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, se sorprendió un poco al ver como ella correspondía.

-Mama ya suéltala-le dijo Ginny burlona al ver que no soltaba a la pelinegra- mi sobrino ruge de hambre- todos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el estómago rugiente de Pansy.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron una vez que Pansy había terminado de comer, cosa que Molly aprovecho para preguntarle aquella cosa que le rodeaba la cabeza desde que comenzó a preparar la comida.

-Querida- la susodicha sonrió al escucharla llamar así- hay algo que me he estado preguntado

-¿Qué es?- la miro confundida mientras lamia el tenedor

-¿George y tú no han pensado en, tu sabes- negó con la cabeza al no saber a qué se refería- intentarlo?

-¿Intentar que?-no comprendía su pregunta

-Intentar algo… una relación- lo soltó algo dudosa, aunque le parecía la mejor idea, si pensaban criar a su hijo juntos.

Pansy parpadeo varias veces pensando en cómo contestarle aquella pregunta, se removió de su asiento algo incomoda.

-Bueno, George y yo hicimos un pacto por así decirlo…

-¿Pacto? ¿Cuál pacto? –pregunto con interés.

-Decidimos esperar a tener una relación con alguien más hasta que él bebe tenga edad suficiente para decidir con quién vivir –No sabía cómo tomaría aquello

-Eso es ridículo… no sería un ambiente para el niño correcto, lo mejor de todo sería que permanecieran juntos e intentaran algo seria entre los dos- le dijo con desaprobación

-Sería lo correcto, sí. Pero no nos vemos de esa manera y no quiero que desperdicie su vida a mi lado cuando puede encontrar a alguien que ame y lo ame – recordó a Hermione cuando menciono que la madre de George era algo manipuladora y controladora, cosa que la estremeció un poco

-¡Tonterías!-exclamo – Al menos deberían intentarlo

-Hemos estado viviendo por dos meses juntos y ninguno de los dos ha tenido algún tipo de sentimientos por el otro, más que aprecio y cariño- torció la boca en una mueca.

-Pero…-trato de refutar, pero Pansy la detuvo

-Molly, dudo que a George le guste que trate de controlar sus decisiones.

Frunció la boca con desagrado, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si no quería perder a su hijo tendría que aceptar cada decisión que tomara, incluso si no era de su agrado.

-Y no se preocupe con el que decida vivir, podrá verlo cuando quiera al igual que George si decide quedarse conmigo- termino por decirle levantándose de la mesa, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a Molly.

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza un poco- se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y diciendo cosas melosas a su vientre.

-¿Puede pedirle una cosa?- Molly la miro con extrañada al momento de asentir.

-No le mencione a George que viene- pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro y un destello de curiosidad pareció por su mente. ¿Sería probable que estuviera enamorada de su hijo y no lo supiera?

-Por supuesto- asintió una vez más.

-Gracias… hasta luego Molly- se despidió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse del lugar.

Molly se quedó mirando el lugar que había ocupado Pansy segundos antes, tenía la sensación de que ambos terminarían juntos, que incluso Pansy tenía sentimientos por su hijo que aun desconocía por completo, y en ese momento que lo pensaba, la idea ya no le parecía tan repugnante.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Los personajes no me corresponden y eh aquí, un nuevo capítulo. Esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante. Espero que les guste. (: **

**Capítulo 12.- Sin retorno. **

Si, la estaba evitando.

Últimamente estar cerca de ella era casi imposible. La miraba tan radiante como siempre y con aquella sonrisa alegre sobre su rostro que simplemente su amigo se emocionaba. No podía evitarlo, parecía tener vida propia

Y agregarle a eso que sus pechos habían aumentado de manera sorprendente.

No sabía cómo había logrado pasar ese tiempo controlándose, de no acercarse a ella y besarla con intensidad, recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, tocar cada parte de ella hasta el cansancio, besar esos pechos y pene…

-Am… ¿George?- la voz de Pansy lo saco de sus pensamientos, la vio mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona y las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Qué?- respondió George distraído, ella le lanzo una mirada con la taza de café sobre la mano.

-Creo que alguien necesita descargar sus energías- se burló señalándole hacia sus pantalones conteniendo la risa.

George apretó las cejas confundido y miro hacia abajo, para dar cuenta que su enorme erección.

-Rayos- exclamo dándose la vuelta con rapidez para que Pansy soltara por fin la carcajada que estaba contenido desde que lo vio.

Ella dejo de reír cuando vio cómo se golpeaba su miembro con la esquina del mueble, dando un grito ahogado de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose preocupada, dejando la taza sobre la mesa pequeña

-¡Si estoy bien! – gruño en un sarcasmo molesto

-No lo creo, ese fue un duro golpe- Pansy trato de quitarle las manos de su pantalón del pijama

-¿Qué haces? –exclamo alarmado alejándole las manos

-Intento ayudarte, es mejor cuando lo hace otra persona- se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¡No es necesario!- George trato de alejarse, lo último que necesitaba era las manos de aquella hermosa mujer frente a él tocar su miembro erecto.

-Déjate de tonterías- le recrimino Pansy empujándolo contra la pared, George no podía ponerse brusco contra la madre de su hijo, así que solo se dedicó alejar las manos de la pelinegra con ligeros manotazos- Basta George – la escucho decirle con molestia, y de pronto sin que supiera como, lo único que sintió fue la mano fría de Pansy rodear su pene.

-Creo que no es buena idea- su voz se oía entrecortada, y cada parte de su cuerpo lo sentía temblar cada vez más. Pansy lo hacía con intensión de calmar el dolor, un dolor que había desapareció en cuanto ella había tocado aquella parte.

Pero eso ella no lo sabía.

George tuvo que apoyar ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, intentando alejarla antes de que…

-¡George!- grito Pansy sacando su mano llena del líquido de George

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea!-le recrimino avergonzado

-¡Solo trataba de ayudar!- le contesto molesta, sacudiendo su mano, en el momento en que George trataba de subirse el pantalón nuevamente cuando…

Ginny apareció.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamo con felicidad, para después mirar a Pansy con la mano en alto llena de algo y George con los pantalones a media rodilla.

-¡Ginny!- exclamo tratando de taparse, aquello era demasiado incómodo.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamo dándose media vuelta para no ver esa parte de su hermano al descubierto.

-Ginny buen día- le dijo Pansy acercándose a ella, cuando se giró tomando precaución de que su hermano estuviera vestido correctamente.

-¡Pansy ew!- le grito Ginny alejándose de la morena -¡No te atrevas a tocarme con esa mano!

-Gin…

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado- comento Pansy interrumpiendo al pelirrojo, y caminando hacia el fregadero para lavarse la mano como si la situación no hubiera sido para nada extraña.

-No es lo que parece Ginny…

-¡Por favor!-Bufo- La situación habla por sí sola, no necesito que me mientas diciéndome que Pansy no te estaba haciendo la manopla

-¡Ginny!-exclamo George aún más rojo ante el comentario de su hermana- ¡Estas malinterpretando todo…

-¿A si?- alzo una ceja burlona- ¿Entonces cómo es que le manchaste toda la mano si no era eso?

A la pelirroja le gustaba molestar a su hermano cuando tenía oportunidad, era una especie de venganza por todos esos años que solía molestarla.

Pansy no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-Solo intentaba ayudarlo, tuvo una de esas cosas que suceden en los hombres y se golpeó con la mesa- le informo Pansy con tranquilidad– No esperaba que explotara en mi mano.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, te dije que no era buena idea!- le grito George encerrándose en su habitación, estaba furioso con ella por haber hecho aquello.

Aunque no podía mentir, le había encantado sentir su mano sobre él, pero lo peor de todo es que no estaba furioso porque su hermana viera aquello, o se burlara, sino porque lo había dejado queriendo más que simple manoseo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera sentir algún tipo de emoción o cosquilleo por él, lo supo al ver su rostro como si estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa sencilla y eso… eso en verdad dolía.

-Ha estado extraño últimamente-le comento Pansy una vez que escucho la puerta azotarse

-¿La tienda?- pregunto curiosa

-Va de maravilla, supongo que solo necesita sexo- se encogió de hombros sin prestarle importancia

Ginny frunció el ceño pensativa, George ya hubiera buscando a alguien si ese fuera el motivo, al menos que… su vista se posó en Pansy que bebía de su café mientras miraba una revista.

"_¡Qué con la que quiera tener sexo sea Pansy!- se dijo así misma con sorpresa – pero si eso es así, eso quiere decir que a…. ¡George le gusta Pansy Parkinson!"_

"_¿Qué tanto estará pensando?"_\- Se preguntó Pansy al ver las expresiones extrañas que hacia Ginny Weasley.

-Hey Ginny, ¿En qué tanto piensas?- cuestiono Pansy sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos, la vio parpadear varias veces con la vista fija en ella.

Ginny sonrió-En nada Pansy, en nada…

* * *

Esta vez tendría cuidado.

Pansy lo había arruinado todo aquella mañana al tocarlo.

Había llevado todo bien con solo estar alejado de ella, pero ahora aquella necesidad era más intensa que antes y solo había una forma de saciar su sed.

-Hola George…

Angelina Johnson lo miraba con una sonrisa sobre su rostro al verlo frente a su puerta.

Suspiro controlándose, ya estaba ahí, así que sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

-Angelina- saludo sin decir más y se adentró a su departamento.

-¿A que debo el placer de tu visita?- le pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

-Ya lo sabes- le dijo sin más, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa

-¿Crees que puedes venir cuando quieras, obtener lo que quieres y regresar cuando tienes aquella necesidad y no encuentras a nadie más?- le cuestiono molesta, aventando la camisa que había arrojado sobre su sillón con fuerza sobre su rostro.

-Vamos Angie, tú estabas de acuerdo con esto-le dijo quitándose la camisa de su rostro

-¡Lo sé!- grito desesperada – pero si más recuerdo, se había terminado el día en que te dije que te amaba- aun le dolía, le había confesado que lo amaba y él solo se marchó sin decirle nada y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

George se quedó callado, no tenía nada que decir… aquellos días habían sido tan confusos, con la muerte de su hermano y todo lo demás, simplemente no estaba preparado para algo así.

-Me entere que Pansy Parkinson espera un hijo tuyo… - hablo de nuevo después de un corto silencio

-Fue una equivocación...- no quería hablar de eso, lo último que quería era pensar en aquella joven que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Sí, se la historia. ¿Viven juntos no? – su corazón daba saltos, aun sentía algo por aquel desgraciado frente a ella.

-Es solo por él bebe… no es nada serio.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe alegrarme?- claro que le alegraba, pero no dejaría que él lo supiera. No aun.

-Mira, Angelina… lamento haberme ido de aquella forma, no estaba preparado…

-¿Lo estas ahora?- su rostro era de una seriedad profunda, cosa que altero un poco a George.

No quería comprometerse a nada, pero… ¡Pansy Parkinson no daba señas de involucrarse con él de otra forma! Y Angelina siempre le había gustado, tal vez estaba listo.

-Si- le contesto mostrándose seguro.

-Tienes que estarlo completamente George, no pienso involucrarme y dejar que vuelvas a destrozarme el corazón- George trago saliva, sabía que eso sucedería, ¿pero que más podía hacer? ¿Seguir perdiendo el tiempo, esperanzado de que Pansy sintiera algo por él e intentaron algo más?

Aunque no estaba seguro si lo que sentía por la pelinegra era solo atracción o si en verdad estaba comenzando a amarla.

Y si las cosas eran así, lo único que tenía por hacer era comenzar algo con alguien, antes de que se perdiera completamente por Pansy.

Si tan solo supiera que ya lo estaba.

-Si Angelina, estoy seguro.

Y que no había vuelta atrás.

-Solo que tengo una condición- Angelina frunció el ceño –No podemos decir nada aun, prometí esperar a que mi hijo tuviera edad suficiente para poder decidir con quién irse para poder empezar una relación, si es que las cosas se dan entre los dos.

Angelina trago en seco. ¡Eso podría ser años de espera!

Pero ella lo quería, lo quería endemoniadamente.

-De acuerdo George… lo hare por ti- le contesto acercándose a él para besarlo como había deseado hacerlo desde que lo vio parado sobre su puerta.

No había vuelta atrás.

**N/A: ¡Y…. hasta aquí! George tuvo que tratar de seguir adelante, ¿Habrá hecho lo correcto? ¿Podrá quitarse de la mente a la pelinegra? ¡Lo dudo mucho! JAJAJA XD **

**¿Qué pensara Pansy cuando se entere? ¿Qué sentirá? D: - ¡Bueno pues esto no lo sabremos hasta después, cuando llegue el momento xD Que no será en el próximo capítulo, ni en el próximo, asi que tengan paciencia. XD **

**Gracias por leer chicos, dejar comentarios, ponerme en sus favoritos y seguir la historia, se les agradece de corazón, y me alegran muchísimo. **

**Y Ya que estamos en un súper puente, tal vez mañana vean un nuevo capítulo… solo tal vez. Saludos Alexita Malfoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Los personajes no me corresponden y eh aquí, un nuevo capítulo. **

**Mari yuki Taisho: **_Hey hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! En el siguiente capítulo veremos la relación entre Angelina y George. En cuanto a Pansy claro que dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no todavía, quiero esperar hasta que él bebe aparezca xD. Y bueno, aun no decido muy bien que pasara cuando se entere de que George rompió el pacto, pero no será nada bonito para la pelinegra. Espero te guste este capítulo saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero ver otro por acá. Saludos (: _

**Capítulo 13.- Familia**

Había ido a verla cuando tenía 5 meses, ahora ese día cumplía 8 y Molly Weasley aun ni siquiera se había acercado a su hijo. Pansy se preguntaba si en verdad iría hablar con él o si la plática en verdad había servido de algo.

Comenzaba a dudar que las palabras de Molly fueran verdaderas y eso le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de vacío. Además de que George casi ya no pasaba tiempo con ella y a veces llegaba tarde o ni siquiera a dormir.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, de que todo hubiera sido en realidad una trampa para que confiara en George y al final quitarle a su hijo.

Un búho se estrelló contra la ventana de la tienda captando su atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ave torpe, ¿Qué no ves que está cerrada?-le hablo levantándose de la silla para dejarla pasar, el pobre animal voló y se dio contra la pared. – Merlín, ¿De quién será este búho?- se preguntó levantándola del suelo y tomando la carta entre sus manos.

Estaba dirigida a ella con una precaución en letras rojas "No dejes que George vea al ave", Pansy no lo pensó dos veces y tomo al búho aventándolo por la ventana.

"_Querida Pansy:_

_Me temo que necesitare tu ayuda para poder hablar con George, no me ha querido recibir, lo he intentado durante todos estos meses, pero el simplemente no desea verme. Me temo que tendremos que trazar algún tipo de plan para que pueda escucharme. Ven a mi casa a comer para poder planear algún plan. _

_Muero de ganas de ver cómo ha crecido tu vientre. _

_Con amor Molly"_

Pansy dio un profundo respiro desapareciendo con todas las dudas en las que había pensado, pero toda había una rodeando su cabeza.

¿Por qué George se había distanciado tanto?

-La puerta de la bodega se abrió con rapidez, la chica escondió la carta con rapidez girándose para mirar a George con la respiración agitada y el rostro perturbado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue aquel sonido?-le pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a ella tomándola de las manos y ladeándola para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Estoy bien George- soltó Pansy en una risita al ver la preocupación del joven-Solo fue un ave que se estrelló contra la ventada.

-¿Una Ave?- repitió George soltándola-¿Errol?

-¿Eh?

-No, nada ¿Acaso era un búho medio torpe?- "Con que asi se llama ese búho idiota" pensó Pansy

-Para nada, solo era una paloma-le contesto con una sonrisa-Nada de qué preocuparse- se lo quedo mirando a los ojos, jamás los había visto bien. Era un color verde, no como los de Harry Potter, este verde de repente daba la sensación de ser color miel, como las aceitunas.- Hey tus ojos son interesantes- le soltó Pansy sonriente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos, son realmente bellos.

Lo sintió temblar un poco al escucharla, mientras que George no pudo evitar que su mente se hiciera preguntas como ¿Por qué se fija en eso? ¿Sera que por fin se está fijando en mí?

-Por cierto, hoy saldré a comer- le dijo sin tomarle importancia al cambio de George.

-¿Con quién?- su voz sonó disgustada y pudo verlo hacer una mueca de desagrado

-Es… una amiga, no te preocupes, además recuerda el pacto- le dio un leve golpe amistoso en el hombro, pensando que ese era el motivo de su disgusto, lo vio ponerse tenso al momento de asentir.

-Sí, claro… regresare a trabajar- George camino de vuelta hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse para decirle una cosa más- Tomate el día, cerrare la tienda…- y sin más la dejo ahí de pie con la mirada confundida.

Pansy vio su reloj que marcaba las 12:45, pronto seria la hora de comida y tendría que irse, pero la situación con George comenzaba a molestarla. No entendía por que le molestaba tanto que cambiara tanto con ella, no había hecho nada para que estuviera así y tenía meses con esa actitud, así que sí, no lo pensó dos veces cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina con fuerza.

-¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?!- le grito con toda la ira que había estado conteniendo durante aquellos meses.

-No puedes estar aquí, hay productos peligrosos-le contesto George más preocupado que ni siquiera noto la molestia de la chica.

-¡Me vale un pedazo de mierda si hay químicos! ¡Quiero saber cuál es tu problema!- se acercó caminando hacia el

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, vamos sal de aquí-le dijo girándola para sacarla del lugar, pero Pansy se había puesto dura y lo evadió con facilidad, en su estado George nunca presionaba.

-¡No!- grito con las mejillas sonrojadas del coraje- ¡Todo estaba bien entre nosotros y de repente tú cambias conmigo! ¿Qué demonios te hice?- sus ojos comenzaban a picarle de las lágrimas que querían acumularse y salir.

-Nada yo…- el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado impresionado por la reacción de la pelinegra. ¿Tanto le importaba que se hubiera distanciado?

-¿Nada? ¿Es esto porque habla con tu madre?-le pregunto sin darse cuenta, sus manos se fueron directo a su boca, reclamándose por su torpeza y preguntándose la misma pregunta que George. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su distanciamiento?

-¿Tú que?-gruño George

-Nada…- susurro Pansy con los ojos saltones, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

-¡Te escuche Pansy!-le grito por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. –Hablaste con ella cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. ¡Te dije que lo haría yo!

-¡Lo sé!- le grito también, harta de escucharlo reclamarle- Pero jamás vi que movieras ni un dedo, ¡George!-exclamo alzando las manos en forma de ambos se tranquilizaran al ver a él joven pelirrojo apretar los puños con fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos- Molly está de acuerdo con la situación, me ha aceptado y al bebe y cualquiera que sea nuestras decisiones en el futuro para él y….

-¡Basta!- Pansy se sobresaltó al escuchar el puño de George golpear la mesa- ¡No tenías derecho de hacerlo, habíamos quedado en que yo decidiría cuando hablar con mi madre!- no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás al verlo acercarse a ella, tenía el rostro contorsionado de la ira. - ¡Yo tenía que hablar con ella al respecto de mi HIJO, es mi FAMILIA, MIA!- aquello le dolió rompiendo algo dentro de ella que no entendía muy bien que era, pero que dolía como el demonio.

Se quitó una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla con rapidez, para después mirarlo con una profunda decepción y rencor, pero no dejaría que la viera afectada.

-Nuestro hijo- lo vio con seriedad, y aunque por dentro tenía ganas de mandarlo al carajo, no podía hacerlo, no entendía que demonios sucedía con ella, antes ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado dos veces, simplemente lo hubiera hecho, se dijo que era porque no quería separar a su hijo de su lado, de tener un padre que en verdad lo quisiera.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo, es mío también… - le dio la espalda acercándose a la puerta para salir, con la voz serena, pensó en Molly en esos momentos, en lo cuanto deseaba arreglar las cosas con su hijo y una idea se le paso por la cabeza. -Por cierto, tu madre me ha aceptado como parte de TU familia, así que creo que ahora también es MI familia y creo que estaré mejor ahí que a tu lado.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- le pregunto George, a quien le vibraran los ojos asustados y sorpresivos. ¿Lo dejaría?

Se giró para mirarlo una vez más- ¿Sabes? Ella te ama y te extraña. No entiendo porque no quieres verla, fue a mí a la quién no quería ahí, y ahora que me ha aceptado… tu estas más terco que antes ¿Por qué? – Espero alguna respuesta que jamás llego, lanzo un suspiro decepcionada, esperaba que entrara en razón, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta- Estaré con tu madre hasta el día que decidas hablar con ella.

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella apretando sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto la forma en que le había reaccionado, jamás había sentido aquel tipo de dolor, ni cuando Draco se había casado con Astoria.

Tomo su bolso y salió de la tienda para regresar al departamento, una vez que estaba ahí y había tomado todas sus cosas, se dirigió a casa de los Weasley. Lo único que le retorcía el estómago era estar cerca de Ronald Weasley, ese maldito prejuicioso que la sacaba de quicio seria tu tormento durante su estadía ahí, si era que Molly la recibía.

Molly parpadeo en cuanto la vio al pie de su puerta con el cabello un poco desarreglado y miles de maletas detrás de ella.

-¿Pansy querida que sucede?- pregunto un poco confundida, pero dejándola entrar a su hogar, tomo su varia para desaparecer las maletas dentro de la casa.

-George y yo tuvimos una pelea- se encogió de hombros dejando caer su bolso sobre la mesa, estaba intentando con fuerzas para no llorar - se me salió decirle que había hablado contigo y se molestó demasiado…- soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, pero su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada al momento que Molly se ponía frente a ella y – dijo que no era mi problema el hablar contigo sobre su hijo…- levanto la mirada sorprendiendo a Molly, al verla con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos – que era su familia, así que le dije que no regresaría hasta que hable contigo, creo que lo estropee todo…

-Oh…querida, no, no llores- Molly se acercó a ella abrazándola, justo en el momento en que Pansy dejaba salir el llanto que tanto estuvo reprimiendo- Tu también eres parte de la familia, ambos-le toco el vientre y un cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Gracias…- se limpió las lágrimas tratando de controlarse- me duele tanto su reacción.

Molly la miro fijamente, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de felicidad, ella lo veía en sus ojos, se estaba enamorando de él y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. ¿Debería hacérselo saber?

-Estoy segura que entrara en razón, no te preocupes.

-¡Ay, ¿qué es todo esto?!- un rezongón en el umbral de la puerta hacia la cocina se escuchó, Pansy rodo los ojos cuando lo vio y Molly solo suspiro con ganas. -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y que es todo esto?-pregunto Ronald Weasley al verlas maletas.

-Hijo, espero que seas amable con ella y la hagas sentir a gusto, no quiero verte molestándola durante su estadía aquí ¿Entendido? Es parte de la familia- Molly sonrió con delicadeza, pero cerro los ojos para escuchar el grito que daría su hijo, mientras que Pansy le sacaba la lengua con burla.

-¡¿QUE?! MAMA NO PUEDES…

Continuara….


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Los personajes no me corresponden y eh aquí, un nuevo capítulo. **

Ahora los comentarios (:

**Mari yuki Taisho:** Hola nuevamente YEI! Y bueno primero que nada, gracias por el review! ME agrada que te siga gustando, en cuanto a Molly, es verdad, al principio la puse como la madre protectora y un poco manipuladora, porque en cierta forma era algo metiche jajaja xD como cuando decidía por Harry y así, pero al final el instinto maternal siempre triunfa XD. ¡Lo sé! George es un pesado cuando se lo propone, pero descuida… ya estamos cerca de nuevo a su vieja forma de ser! ;) Ya extraño al viejo George. u.u jejeje y por último, si sucediera eso, yo creo que George agarraría a golpes a Ron! El pobre sufriría demasiado. Espero leerte de nuevo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios (: Saludos.

**Luna:** Gracias por tu comentario super padre! Me reí demasiado con lo de etapa de ballena varada! Jaja descuida George pronto recapacitara… y en cuanto a Ron bueno… tal vez terminemos agradeciéndole. Saludos, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí y que te guste el capitulo (:

**Pekelittrell:** Muchas gracias por tu primer Review! Se te agradece dejarme saber tus opiniones. Y siiiii, ambos son unos torpes, George más que nada por no medir sus palabras cuando comienza a enfurecerse, pero pronto muy pronto… regresara a ser el de antes.

**Lynette P. Broderick:** Tu has tus preguntas Lynee, con gusto te las respondo, y oye…¡Ese era el plan! Amar y odiar a la vez los personajes... ¡Lo logre! :P por cierto, me diste la idea, espero que lo notes en cuando leas la conversación con Ginny y George :B. En cuanto a Molly, yo también la deteste un poco, lo bueno es que la señora al final siempre le gana el amor, y bueno por último, muchas gracias por tu review! Ya comenzaba a creer que ya no te había gustado el transcurso de mi historia ): Me alegra ver que no es asi, espero y te guste hasta el final, muchos saludos a ti también y espero leerte pronto (:

* * *

**Capítulo 14.- Honestidad **

-¿Cómo esta ella?- le pregunto a la joven bruja que estaba frente a él en un restaurante muggle

-¿En verdad te interesa saber?- le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta.

-Vamos Ginny, sabes mejor que nadie que me preocupo por ella

-¡Pues…! –Empezó exaltándose un poco, para después bajar el volumen- pues no parece hermano, ni siquiera te has parado por la casa para ir a verla.

-Sabes por qué no quiero ir…- le dijo desviando la mirada, había pasado varias semana desde que ella se había ido del departamento.

-Es una estupidez George, el que no la veas no va hacer que la olvides ¿Qué harás cuando él bebe nazca? – le cuestiono, Ginny era la única que sabía sus sentimientos por la pelinegra.

-Para ese entonces espero que las cosas con Angelina vayan mejor- estaba frustrado, y en verdad esperaba que las cosas con Angie funcionaran.

-¿Vayan mejor?- se burló interrumpiéndolo – puede que pase, pero en el momento en que regrese contigo tus sentimientos volverán hacer los mismos, no puedes simplemente moverlos de una persona a otra, tienes que aceptarlo e ir por ella.

-Tu no lo comprendes, ella jamás me vera de esa manera- le dijo con molestia, comenzando a exaltarse.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera has intentado decirle lo que sientes…

-¿Para qué me diga lo que ya se?- se rio con dolor

-Eso es lo que tú crees

-Por favor Ginny, puedes simplemente contestar mi pregunta- le pidió queriendo dejar el tema.

-Ella está muy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- le dijo resignada a que su hermano recapacitara- Siempre y cuando Ron no perturbe esa paz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se preocupó un poco al escuchar eso, sabía que Ron era demasiado orgulloso y prejuicioso.

-No logran llevarse, en lo poco que se ven siempre están discutiendo- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa al recordar las peleas entre esos dos.

-Ron es un idiota, no puedo creer que sea tan rencoroso y terco- bufo con molestia George.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Ginny al aire rodando los ojos

-Por favor, no empecemos con lo mismo, no cambiare de opinión- era tanto el miedo al rechazo de la pelinegra que no se atrevía hacer algo ¡Valiente Griffyndor que había salido!

-Pues deberías, porque estoy bastante segura de que Pansy siente algo por ti

-¡Cariño y agradecimiento, pero no amor!-le exclamo con frustración, ¿Por qué Ginny tenía que sacar el tema siempre que lo veía?

-¡Necesitas dejar de hablar por ella! El George que conozco hubiera hecho lo imposible para que esa persona, a la cual quiere, este con él.

Se quedó callado pensando en sus palabras que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se levantó de la silla.

-Deberías hablar con mama, realmente te extraña- levanto la vista para mirarla, su hermana a veces podía ser un verdadero fastidio.

-Lo hare… hoy- le dijo en voz baja, Ginny tenía razón en una cosa, por más que lo intentara, lo que sentía por Pansy jamás lograría sentirlo nuevamente por Angelina.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto, volviendo a sentarse

-Si… tienes razón… no puedo mover mis sentimientos a otra persona, así que no tiene caso que Pansy siga en casa de mama con Ron molestando todos los días- suspiro resignado, tendría que vivir con el dolor de jamás poder estar con la pelinegra del modo que él quería.

-¿Quieres decir que… lucharas por ella?- la pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo, pero se desvaneció inmediato al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-No Ginny… no tiene caso luchar por una batalla perdida.

-¡Merlín que eres un terco! Solo espero que reacciones antes de que otro se fije en ella- le dijo enojada tomando sus cosas para irse sin despedirse.

George ni siquiera se quería imaginar aquello, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Angelina se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson caminando por el Callejón Diagon, iba acompañada de una rubia que tenía un pequeño bebe en brazos, comenzó a caminar detrás de ellas con disimulo para poder escuchar de que hablaban….

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había nacido tu hijo?- escucho que le reclamaba Pansy tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos –Es tan hermosa.

-Lo siento, es solo que tuvimos algunos contratiempos y Draco estaba como loco que simplemente se nos pasó decirte- le contesto Astoria a la pelinegra quien le hacía caras a la pequeña niña para que se riera.

-¡Me siento ofendida!- le recrimino con falsedad

-Vamos, no seas pesada-le dijo Tori entre risas -¿Cuánto falta para que nazca el tuyo?

-Oh, bueno tengo apenas 8, casi 9 meses, así que cada falta poco.

-¡Que emoción! ¿Y sigues en casa de Molly Weasley?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Tengo mis contactos- Angelina se quedó un poco confundida, George no le había mencionado nada de Pansy viviendo con su madre –pero dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuvimos una pelea porque fui hablar con su mama cuando…

-Pansy, habías dicho que esperarías a que él lo hiciera…

-¡Lo sé! Pero…

-No debiste hacerlo

-¿Por qué no? Es decir, las cosas salieron bien entre nosotras.

-Tú no tienes remedio… pero, dime ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, de un momento a otro dejo de hablarme como antes y solo eran palabras vagas entre nosotros

-¿Y no tienes idea porque?

-No

-¿Ninguna? ¿Así, nada, nada?

-¡No!-le exclamo Pansy entre risas por la insistencia de su amiga, se distrajo con un vestido que miro por los ventanales de una tienda, dejando Astoria atrás.

-Tu papa dijo que no me metiera- Angelina la vio hablar con la bebe entre sus brazos- pero Pansy es tan ciega que no ve que George está enamorado de ella. –La alzo en sus brazos mientras reía la pequeña –Oh ¿Qué cómo lo sé?- se rio Tori –Él se lo dijo a su hermana-le dijo en un susurro, recordando cuando los había escuchado por casualidad, para después alcanzar a Pansy en la tienda, dejando a Angelina perpleja por lo que había escuchado, haciéndola regresar a su casa sin comprar absolutamente nada.

Ella sabía que algo había extraño en George, lo sabía. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera eso, se sentía traicionada y utilizada.

Para cuando George llego a la hora de la comida como habían quedado, la vio sentada en el sillón, las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Angie? ¿Qué sucede?

-Dime una cosa… ¿La amas?- le pregunto girando su rostro para mirarlo, sin moverse del sillón, el pelirrojo solo se pudo tensar sobre su lugar.

-¿A quién?- le pregunto tratando de sonar confundido

-Yo sabía que había algo, lo sabía- negó con su cabeza, levantándose del sillón

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…- se acercó a ella intentando que lo mirara, eso era lo último que le faltaba.

-¡Hablo de la mujer de quien estás enamorado! ¡Pansy Parkinson!- le grito alejando sus manos de ella, estaba furiosa.

Era innecesario negarlo se dijo así mismo George, lo único que tenía por hacer era hablar con la verdad.

-Es cierto…- susurro George apenado, se sentía tan mal por ella.

-Así que me estabas usando ¿Para qué? ¿Celos? ¿Venganza? ¡¿Qué?!-le pregunto

-¡No, no fue para nada de eso! –le dijo con rapidez, deteniéndole el paso

-¡Entonces dime la verdad George!- le ordeno

-Sí, te use para…- no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de Angelina fue a dar contra su rostro, dejando sus dedos marcados en su mejilla.

Un poco aturdido se dispuso a detenerla de nuevo antes de que lo corriera de su casa.

-Escúchame… no te use para vengar o darle celos, quiero olvidarla.

-¿Y porque yo? ¡Eh! ¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¡Eh!- le dijo dándole empujones, George necesitaba arreglar aquello, no podía perderla ahora que Pansy regresaría a casa con él.

-¡Porque sé que la puedo olvidar contigo! ¡Fuiste la única a la que alguna vez quise! ¡Sé que ese sentimiento puede volver!

Angelina se quedó estática, pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Te la imaginabas a ella cuando me lo hacías?

-Por favor…

-Dime… ¿Lo hacías? Claro que así era.

-En verdad quiero intentarlo contigo ¡Dame esa oportunidad!- le rogo, se decía una y otra vez que si Angelina lo dejaba ahora, estaría perdido para siempre, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, él ya estaba perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo realmente te amo George, no sé si pueda perdonarte esto.

-Perdóname por favor, no quería hacerte sentir así ¿podemos al menos siquiera, seguir intentándolo?…- le pidió sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarla sola por unos días.

Angelina no sabía qué hacer. Estaba molesta, dolida.

Lo amaba demasiado que el hecho de perderlo le oprimía el corazón dolorosamente.

-Tengo, yo… tengo que pensarlo- suspiro acercándose a la puerta para abrirla-Por favor, déjame sola.

-Espero tu llamada…

-No te prometo nada- le contesto cerrándole la puerta sobre la cara.

Golpeo la pared con furia, no sabía cómo fue que se había dado cuenta, pero era inevitable negar aquello, muchas veces la nombro en sus sueños y cuando Angelina le preguntaba solo evadía el tema y salía lo más rápido posible.

Su relación prácticamente era hablar de cosas sin sentido en los pocos momentos en que se veían, Angelina tenía poco tiempo libre por las prácticas de Quidditch que solo se veían de vez en cuando y durante las noches.

Se sentía pésimo por Angelina y lo único que quería era irse a su casa, pero tenía que ver a su madre, porque a pesar de su actitud orgullosa que estaba tomando, la extrañaba. Además faltaba poco para que él bebe naciera y por más que quisiera seguir evitando a Pansy, eso ya no sería posible.

Desapareció del edificio con la mentalidad de que las cosas saldrían rápido, sin dramas ni discusiones, lo anhelaba.

Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio en cuanto apareció sobre la madriguera. Todos se encontraban ahí, todos con la misma expresión…

En cuanto a George, sus ojos se agrandaron con pánico y de pronto sintió su cuerpo arder...

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito llamando la atención de todos…

**N/A: CHAN CHAN! ¿Qué tal amigos? Espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora, se que mis personajes son algo complicados xD George tal vez lo sigan odiando, o no sé, sigo pensando en que momento entrara en razón, perdónelo el chico es algo terco ¡USH! Hahaha y Pansy, bueno, ella es algo torpe a veces jajá… En cuanto al próximo capítulo me pregunto: ¿Qué será lo que vio George? D: ¿Pansy y él bebe estarán bien? **

**Saludos Alexita Malfoy. **


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (:**

**Perdónenme chicos, había olvidado completamente el tema de Draco y Astoria e incluso olvide una parte importantísima también! Y es que creo que no se dieron cuenta tampoco… pero me salte la visita del Doctor y el sexo del bebe de George y Pansy. ): Es por eso que en este capítulo mencionare la visita al doctor y en otro capítulo, hare un flashback del nacimiento del bebe de Draco y Astoria. Supongo que estábamos demasiado concentradas en la relación Geonsy! XD**

* * *

Capítulo 15.- Baby Shower Parte I

Pansy se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar de la familia Weasley, demasiado concentrada mirando su estómago, se daba un poco de masajes circulares mientras recordaba la vez que ella y George habían ido a la visita que les revelaría el sexo de su hijo.

No había sido para nada cómodo, pues un día antes habían tenido esa pequeña discusión sobre su madre y su actitud había cambiado.

Eso no quiere decir que Pansy no se diera cuenta de la alegría que los ojos de George tuvieron al ver a su pequeño primer bebe varón.

_-Felicidades, es un varón-_les había dicho antes de dejarlos solos y Pansy por más que quiso decir algo para tener algún contacto con él, simplemente no pudo. El rostro de George era demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo.

Recordó que después de eso esperaba que las cosas volvieran hacer las mismas, lo cual nunca sucedió.

-No sé qué es lo que suceda con tu papá pequeño Fred- suspiro con tristeza, trazando líneas sobre su enorme vientre, para al final dar una sonrisa esperanzada- pero no te preocupes… estoy segura de que cuando llegues las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?- pregunto Ron una vez que llego de la nada, apoyándose sobre el mismo asiento que ella, la cual bufo al verlo.

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley- le dijo con su característica prepotencia cosa que hizo rodar los ojos al pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Mmm…es mi sobrino el que llevas dentro y si su madre tiene una especie de – levanto sus manos para dar círculos sobre su cabeza- demencia, me gustaría saberlo.

-Lástima… porque estoy lo suficientemente cuerda, para saber el pedazo de culo que eres.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora yo soy un pedazo de culo?- le dijo indignado Ron, levantándose del sillón para mirarla de frente

-¡Sí! – Alzo sus manos para aplaudir cosa que molesto más al pelirrojo- Me alegra ver que lo aceptes.

-Eres….- gruño, levantando el puño para contener la ira- Tú eres el pedazo de culo-le refuto, al darse cuenta que no tenía nada mejor que decir.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor-lo reto Pansy, provocándolo

-Yo sé lo que intentas hacer…- susurro, con la vista fija en la pelinegra, que arqueo una ceja al escucharlo.

-¿Así? ¿Y que se supone que intento?- pregunto con tranquilidad sin quitar la sonrisa tierna sobre su rostro.

-Quieres hacerme enojar para que cuando mama llegue, crea que te estoy fastidiando- se cruzó de brazos con orgullo al descubrir su plan.

-Lo cual es cierto, me llamaste demente- se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

-¡Después de que me hablaras con tu tan característica voz!-le refuto

-Oh ya basta… me estoy cansando de esto-trato de pararse, pero en su condición era muy difícil- ayúdame a pararme.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?- la ayudo tomándola de las manos para ponerla de pie

-¡Pues no parece, porque cada vez que me ves tienes que soltar un insulto!- le exclamo cruzándose de brazos, recargándolos sobre enorme vientre.- Ya me disculpe con todos, no entiendo por qué te es tan difícil perdonarme.

Ron se la quedo mirado sin decir absolutamente nada por un momento, hasta que decidió suspirar antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

-Pídeme perdón en mi cara…

-¿Qué?- la pelinegra no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Se había vuelto loco por completo?

-Ya me oíste, si quieres que cambie mi forma de ser, necesito que me pidas perdona a la cara, por todos esos años que tuve que aguantar tus insultos, humillaciones, burlas…

-Yo sé que no era la mejor persona y que hice y dije cosas que afectaron a los demás, pero he cambiado Weasley y si no quieres verlo es tu problema, pero no me disculpare de nuevo.

La vio caminar de regreso a la cocina, donde todos la esperaban para la sorpresa que tenían preparada para ella, pero la detuvo antes de entrar tomándola del brazo.

-Si lo he visto…- Pansy lo miro confundida- quiero decir, claro que sé que has cambiado, es solo que soy un maldito rencoroso.

-No olvides prejuicioso-termino por él con una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro- Lamento haber sido una completa perra en el colegio- le termino diciendo, rodando los ojos y a la vez algo contra su voluntad.

-Bien, supongo que es un nuevo comienzo-le dijo Ron, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, pero no se esperó la reacción de Pansy.

-Ven acá Weasley-le dijo tirando de su mano para envolverlo en un abrazo que hizo que el color se le subiera a las mejillas, pues los pechos de la joven eran tan grandes que Ron podía sentirlos sobre su cuerpo.

-Eh si…-se rasco la cabeza- vayamos al comedor- comento, dándole la vuelta a la pelinegra y adentrándola a la cocina, la cual estaba llena de globos y un enorme letrero que decía "Baby Shower".

Pansy solo podía ver globos, gente gritando "felicidades", Astoria y Draco estaban ahí, Hermione con Blaise, todos emocionados por ella. Incluso Ron tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro al ver su cara de sorpresa, una genuina.

-Tú…-le dijo empujándolo juguetona, mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla- ¿Todo allá atrás fue una actuación?

-No todo- admitió- pero si, no sé si lo habías notado, pero llevo más de unos días sin decirte nada… te he aceptado como la familia al fin-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los demás aplaudían.

Pansy no pudo evitarlo y se soltó a llorar de alegría, y a la vez algo decepcionado de que George no estuviera ahí.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos sin saber que decir, Ron a su lado tenía el rostro confundido sin saber que hacer hasta que…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- un George Weasley con el rostro furioso grito.

Pansy dejo de llorar al verlo ahí de pie en la cocina, nadie menciono nada, no hacían más que mirarlo, cuando de pronto se fue contra Ron y lo derribo de un puñetazo.

-¡Quiero que la dejes en paz!

-¡George!- gritaron Molly y Pansy

-¡Alguien apártelo!- grito Harry al ver como George seguía golpeando a su hermano sobre el suelo

-¡George basta! ¡Lo vas a matar!-la voz de Pansy sonaba alterada y preocupada, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo se separa de su hermano confundido.

-George…-susurro Molly acercándose a él con lentitud

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Te ha hecho llorar!-grito George alterado

-¡Él no ha hecho nada!-exclamo Pansy acercándose a Ronald, se sentía un culpable de que su hermano lo agarrara a golpes por pensar que le había hecho algo, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, porque aún se preocupaba por ella.

-George, por favor…- hablo Molly acercándose a él- debemos mirarte esa mano.

El único gemelo Weasley, miro a los habitantes, vio a Astoria que lo miro reprobatoria, al igual que Hermione y Ginny, los demás solo le daban miradas de sorpresa, no le importaban, pero la mirada de Pansy lo ponía de nervios… no soportaba que lo viera con aquel pequeño atisbo de miedo, así que opto por salir de la cocina junto con su madre.

-Descuida, yo ayudare a Ron-le dijo Pansy sonriendo- Harry ¿puedes ayudarme?

Harry asintió rápidamente, ayudando a Ron a ponerse de pie y llevarlo nuevamente a la sala, donde lo dejo caer, el pobre tenía la nariz rota, la ceja y el labio abierto y su pómulo comenzaba a hincharse.

-Te traeré el botiquín-le dijo Harry desapareciendo escaleras arriba

-Duele como el demonio-gruño Ron, apretando su nariz para evitar que la sangre brotara mas

-No entiendo por qué se puso así

-Creyó que te había hecho llorar-le recordó Ron- ¡aunque no es razón para golpearme!...

Pansy se rio por lo bajo, tomando su varita- Quita tu mano, arreglare tu nariz.

Se enderezo sobre el sillón, suspirando con fuerza antes de quitar su mano

-Episkey

-¡Merlín!-grito Ron al sentir los huesos acomodarse

-Aquí están…- dijo Harry regresando con una pequeña caja entre sus manos

-¿Estas bien Harry?- pregunto Ron al ver el rostro de su amigo, ponerse pálido.

-Si yo solo…- ambos lo miraron hacer una mueca de asco y de pronto salió despavorido del lugar.

-Creí que estaba acostumbrado a la sangre…- se giró de nuevo hacia Pansy justo cuando ella colocaba un algodón sobre su ceja-Hey… eso arde.

Ella solo rodo los ojos continuando su trabajo, le limpio la sangre seca de la nariz una vez que termino la ceja para después proceder a la de su labio, Ron no había dicho ni una sola palabra y ella lo agradecía, no quería hablar del tema.

-Listo… como nuevo-menciono guardando el equipo en su lugar-¿Ron?

Paso una mano por su rostro, pero el parecía estar en otro mundo

-¡Ron!-le exclamo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?... ah sí gracias.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, Pansy entre cerro los ojos tratando de ver si podía adivinar su pensamiento, cosa incómoda para él, pero al no lograrlo suspiro levantándose.

-Bien, iré a ver como está George.

-De acuerdo- Ron se despidió de ella, algo despistado porque se encontraba muy sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Algo había extraño…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora mis amigos, si puedo y tengo cero interrupciones (porque a veces llega gente sin invitación… cosa que me molesta jajá porque no me dejan concentrarme y más cuando tengo ganas de estar sola y escribir xD) publicare en un rato más. **

**¡Ese George nomas llego arruinar el momento! ¡Y para el colmo, golpea a su hermano ya cuando Pansy no necesita que la defienda! ¡DUH! ¡Bravo George! ¬¬**

**Una mala notica… ¡Ginny nos dejara por un tiempo! La buena noticia es que… aunque George no admita sus sentimientos por Pansy con otra persona, alguien le ayudara a hacerlo entrar en razón… claro que será sin que esa persona se dé cuenta. (Aun no la decido… ¿alguna sugerencia? xD)**

**Y por último veremos un Ron completamente distinto que se convertirá en un buen apoyo para nuestra querida Pansy, porque aún nos falta un poco más de torpeza por parte de George ): Me pregunto ¿Que sera lo extraño que noto Ron? ¿Se habra dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Pansy o de George? ¿O era otra cosa totalmemente diferente? D: hahahaha yo y mis misterios mal hechos, que hasta ustedes los adivinan bien rápido hahaha xD**

**En fin, saludos mis amigos y gracias por dejar comentario nuevamente, me encanta leer sus opiniones! Que por cierto ya tengo nombre para él bebe de Draco gracias a Mari Yuki Taisho jeje muchas gracias, me encantaron.**

**Saludos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Los personajes no me corresponden y eh aquí, un nuevo capítulo. **

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios y los agregados a Favoritos y los que me dan Follow, se los agradezco y espero que aún les sigue gustando mi historia. Saludos (:**

* * *

Capítulo 16.- Baby Shower Parte II

-¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso?-la voz de Molly se escuchaba tranquila, con un ligero tono de preocupación por su hijo.

-Nada- le contesto secamente, le ardían los nudillos de los golpes que le había dado a Ron, ahora se sentía como un pésimo hermano, a verlo golpeado de aquella manera no era correcto.

-George te conozco y eso no fue nada… ¿estás enamorado de ella cierto? – le dijo con tanta seguridad que la giro a ver sorprendido ¿Acaso era tan obvio para todos? ¿Ella lo habría notado también?

No quería hablar del tema.

-Deberías decirle tal…

-Mira vine para arreglar las cosas contigo-la interrumpió con agresividad

Su madre lo miro con una profunda decepción, Ginny le había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo entrar en razón, quería creer que no.

-Lo sé, no es necesario hablarlo- le dijo tomando su mano para conjurar un hechizo que sano su mano rápidamente- al menos que quieras hacerlo.

-Me conoces también que sabes que prefiero olvidarlo.

-Es lo que haces últimamente, George.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el ceño molesto

-¿Acerca de olvidar tus sentimientos por aquella muchacha?

-Ginny te lo dijo ¿Cierto?- bufo entre risas, tenía que haberse dado una idea.

-Sí, aunque por alguna extraña razón me lo imaginaba

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Llámalo intuición…-le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, acariciando su rostro.

-Mama, en verdad lamento todo…-

-Yo también lo lamento, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí de nuevo.

Se abrazaron un momento, hasta que la puerta de la habitación dio paso a una Pansy que los miraba con una sonrisa. George no tuvo que girarse para mirar quien era, reconocía su aroma en cuanto había abierto la puerta.

Molly le susurro algo al oído a su hijo que lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

-Los dejare solos- le toco el hombro a Pansy una vez que salió por la puerta, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto la pelinegra sin moverse de su lugar.

Se cambió de asiento para dejarle su lugar frente a él, invitándola a sentarse.

-Gracias, estoy bien aquí-le contesto acercándose solo unos pasos sin tomar el asiento que le había ofrecido.

-¿Me tienes miedo Pansy?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no…- le contesto rápidamente, logrando una sonrisa sobre George, que lo último que quería era que ella se asustara de él – es solo que, últimamente el sentarme duele un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien?- se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella y tomarla de las manos con preocupación.

-Todo está muy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Sí, pero es normal cuando él bebe no se acomoda en una buena posición - tomo su mano entre las suyas- Ya no tienes nada… - susurro sorprendida, lo miro, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba acariciar la mano del pelirrojo.

-Lamento la forma en como me puse…- trago saliva, quería cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del pequeño cariño que la joven le estaba ofreciendo.

-La verdad es que me alegro un poco verte de aquella forma-le admitió entre risas, evitando su mirada- eso quiere decir que al menos te importo un poco.

-¡Me importas demasiado!-exclamo ante aquello. Ambos se miraron, y pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Pansy.

-Y tú a mi George- no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir la suave y delicada mano de Pansy acariciar su mejilla.

El sentir aquel contacto era como estar en las nubes. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, quería agarrarla en ese instante y besarla, abrazarla con fuerza y jamás dejarla ir.

Pero el pensamiento de que aquello no era mutuo, lo hizo alegar su mano de su rostro.

-Dime… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le pregunto alejándose un poco de ella

-Eso…- la joven rio por lo bajo- bueno, es que es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mi ¿Sabes? Me sentí en verdad como parte de la familia, verlos a todos ahí, para mí- le dijo, soltando después una risa tranquila- aunque claro, solo faltabas tú para que todo fuera perfecto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Pero dime… ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ¿Con Ron?- le cuestiono la morena y se sintió realmente avergonzado.

-Fui un idiota, Ginny menciono que no se llevaban bien, así que creí que estaba molestándote-le admitió

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ron y yo hemos hecho las paces y creo que de ahora en adelante las cosas irán mejor entre nosotros- le sonrió con dulzura, cosa que lo hacía añorarla más.

-Debería ir con él y disculparme…- le contesto deseando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, cosa que no paso desaperciba por parte de la pelinegra.

-Sí, claro… creo que sigue en la sala-le informo, recibiendo una inclinación de aceptación por parte de George, que salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando a Pansy con un extraño vacío en su interior.

Una vez fuera de aquella habitación se dirigió a la sala, sin mirar a ninguno de los invitados, pudo ver a su hermano sentado con tocándose la cara y haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Lamento lo que sucedió haya atrás-se recargo sobre la pared sin mirarlo, estaba avergonzado.

Ron se giró a verlo con una mueca

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu disculpa?- le pregunto sorprendido, claramente molesto.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- George se removió de la pared un poco molesto, aquello le estaba costando y Ron no le hacía ningún favor en ayudarlo.

-No lo sé, tal vez al menos decirme por qué demonios me golpeaste-alzo la voz levantándose del sillón para acercarse – pudiste matarme.

-¡Estas exagerando!-exclamo con burla

-¿Exagerando? ¡Me rompiste la nariz!- se señaló el rostro, el cual comenzaba a enrojecer del coraje.

-Ya me disculpe, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?- se cruzó de brazos, dándole a entender a Ron que no recibiría una disculpa diferente de su parte.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué me golpeaste- le dijo

-Creí que estabas molestando a Pansy, ¿De acuerdo?-le soltó rodando los ojos.

-No creí que te importara demasiado Pansy Parkinson-lo miro de nuevo, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No es eso- dijo rápidamente- solo que lleva a mi hijo dentro- le contesto, tratando de sonar indiferente, lo último que quería era que otro de sus hermanos, en especial Ron, se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ron casi se tuerce el cuello al escucharlo, pensaba que había acertado en lo que había pensado minutos antes, que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque claro que batallo mucho para creer que era eso, pero una vez que lo hizo, trato de saber la verdad de la propia boca de su hermano.

-Me estas mintiendo, si así fuera jamás me hubieras golpeado de aquella forma-le contesto rápidamente, tratando de hacerle perder la paciencia-Di la verdad.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, Pansy es una tonta al ponerse a pelear contigo y no quiero perder a otro hijo por sus estupideces…

-George, sabes que esa no es la razón. ¡Dime la verdad!-pidió Ron casi gritando no pensó que George no fuera capaz de decirle la verdad a él, ¡Su propio hermano!

George termino frunciendo el ceño, se daba cuenta que Ron ya había hecho sus propias conclusiones, que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero quería quitarle la idea de la cabeza, no quería otro miembro más de su familia metiéndose en su vida.

-¿George?

-Ya te dije la verdad- le contesto el pelirrojo no dando su brazo a torcer.

-Eres un idiota-le dijo empujándolo con su hombro cuando paso por su lado con rapidez, detrás de una pelinegra que se había ido corriendo.

Ron agradeció que ninguno de los invitados se hubiera dado cuenta en el estado en que se había ido la pelinegra.

-¿Parkinson?-le hablo detrás de la puerta que había cerrado antes de que el pudiera llegar –Vamos déjame entrar.

-¡Quiero estar sola!- el grito ahogado de Pansy se escuchó hueco detrás de la puerta

-Por favor… George está mintiendo lo sé- se quedó en silencio unos minutos tratando de escuchar si se acercaba a la puerta, pero lo único que escucho fue el golpe de algo caer al suelo-Entrare.

-No- la escucho decir, pero no le importo al momento de sacar su varita y decir "Alohomora"- Te dije que quería estar sola- Pansy estaba sobre un pequeño sillón alargado cerca de la ventana, mirando a hacia el paisaje fuera del vidrio, tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas –pensé que éramos amigos y nos preocupábamos por ambos-le soltó tapándose la cara llorando aún más, se sentía estúpida y traicionada y lo que era peor, estaba llorando frente a Ronald Weasley.

-Pansy…-le dijo acercándose al sillón para sentarse-¿No te has dado cuenta aun?

-¿De qué?-le pregunto con molestia-¿Que soy una tonta que creyó que George se preocupaba por ambos y no solo por nuestro hijo?

-No, no…- se acercó un poco más a ella- estaba mintiendo

-¿Por qué te iba a mentir Ronald? ¡Eres su hermano!- le exclamo molesta, estaba harta de que quisieran verle la cara- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Un plan para quitarme a mi hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nuestra familia no es así-se defendió un poco molesto por ese comentario

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué hacerme sentir como su familia?- le pregunto con la voz entre cortada y sin poder de parar de llorar- ¿Por qué?- termino hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, que Ron no sabía qué hacer, más que acercarse a ella y abrazarla con pena.-Ni siquiera sé por qué me duele tanto y lo que es peor, ¡Estoy siendo consolada por ti!-exclamo entre sollozos, lo cual a Ron le dio un poco de risa.

-¿No has pensado que podrías estar un poquito enamorada de mi hermano?-susurro lo más bajo posible, la vio levantar la cara para mirarlo con sorpresa y duda.

-No… yo, no lo creo. Lo aprecio y le he tomado cariño, es solo eso-le contesto, pero Ron estaba seguro que podía ver la duda en su rostro.

-Pansy yo creo…-se quedó en silencio al sentir algo sobre su trasero- ¿Te acabas de hacer del baño?

La pelinegra se lo quedo mirando confundida- No yo no…

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Ron levantándose al verla hacer una mueca

-Ron…-susurro Pansy

-¡Él bebe!- exclamo al verla hacer otra mueca.

Se levantó del sillón con rapidez y la vio tocarse el estómago al momento que hacia otra mueca, para después mirar el sillón cubierto de algo.

-¡MAMA!-grito Ron lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡Ron, Ron...Ron!-le grito Pansy tratando de respirar con tranquilidad-¡Olvida a tu maldita madre y llévame a San Mungo ahora!

-¿Có…cómo?-tartamudeo nervioso

-¡¿Cómo que en cómo?! ¡No lo sé, en lo que sea pedazo de idiota!

-¡Si, si!- Ron rezo por que la desaparición no causara ningún daño, porque fue el único método que se le ocurrió para llevar a la mujer al hospital-Debo avisarle a George-le menciono una vez que la habían llegado y los médicos la habían subido a la camilla.

-No te atrevas a dejarme-le dijo amenazante

-Pero Pansy, debo de avisarle- le dijo abriendo los ojos cuando vio al médico mirar entre las piernas de Pansy- ¿Qué demonios cree que hace?- le pregunto con algo de molestia.

-No hay tiempo, este bebe está por nacer… envíele una carta o marque por teléfono-le sugirió el doctor.

-¿Teléfono? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Ronald!-gruño Pansy aventando un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡Esta bien!- grito corriendo hacia las mujeres con gorrito extraño para anotarles la dirección- Díganle lo que sucede, Pansy Parkinson es el nombre!-les grito volviendo a correr a lado de la pelinegra que le reclamaba su presencia-Para George Weasley.

-¿Acaso entendiste algo?-pregunto una de las enfermeras confundidas

-Sí, pero lo que no entendí es la dirección que escribió-le contesto la otra, tomando la hoja frente a ella inspeccionándola.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: ¿George llegara para el parto de su primer hijo? Esperemos que sí (:**

**Bueno, chicas la verdad es que no se si la desaparición causa cosas malas jajaja pero obvio que aquí no pasara nada xD Así que no se preocupen, todo estará bien con él bebe. En cuanto a George y Pansy, bueno ya viene él bebe y los sentimientos de Pansy hacia el pelirrojo ya pronto serán descubiertos por ella… ahora solo falta que nadie venga y la confunda… pero aún está el problema de Angelina y no olvidemos que Pansy aunque sea madre, sigue siendo una orgullosa Slytherin, así que quien sabe que vaya pasar D:**

**Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (:**

**Capítulo 17.- Fred II**

El eco de sus pasos apresurados resonaba por los pasillos, su respiración entrecortada, y su corazón palpitante retumbaban en sus oídos con fuerza

-¡No puede correr aquí!-le grito una medimaga pero él hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias.

Siguió corriendo hasta que un guardia le cerró el paso estirando su mano, haciéndolo parar en seco

-Tiene que disminuir la velocidad amigo…

-¡Mi hijo está por nacer! ¡Tengo que estar con ella!- grito empujando al hombre regordete para darse paso.

-Dije alto-gruño tomándolo de la muñeca

-¡Usted no entiende!

-¿George?- una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por una puerta sobre el pasillo

-¡Ron!- exclamo zafándose del agarre del hombre-¿Dónde está? ¿Ya nació?- se lo quedo mirando sin decir nada por unos segundos. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?- con furia se acerco a él y sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

-Tranquilízate, ambos están bien…

-¿Ya nació?- volvió a preguntar con seriedad, no se veía muy feliz y Ron podía darse cuenta de eso.

-Bueno… tardaste un poco en llegar- intento explicarle pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta como el tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared. –George…- sus ojos estaban rojos de furia

-¡Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio!-le grito zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-¡Trate de hacerlo, pero ella no quiso! ¡Quería llegar primero aquí!

-¡Oh, ¿y ahora haces lo que ella te pide?!- apretó un poco más el agarre

-¡Por favor, tiene que calmarse! – una enfermera intento controlar la situación

-¡George tranquilízate ya! ¡Suelta a tu hermano!- le ordeno Molly una vez que había llegado con toda la manada de gente detrás de ella.

-¡Merlín santo!- exclamo una enfermera al borde del colapso -¡Este es un maldito Hospital, no pueden estar todos aquí!

-Lo sentimos- Molly se giró para mirar a los presentes- chicos, gracias por estar aquí pero creo que con la familia será suficiente. Harry, querido lleva a los invitados de regreso a casa.

-Yo soy prácticamente familiar de Pansy- se indignó Astoria.

-Tory, podemos venir después… además tiene que descansar y tu un hijo que atender- iba a replicar pero la mención de su hijo la hizo entrar en razón.

-Es verdad, lo siento – miro a George, ya había soltado a su hermano y se encontraba más tranquilo- dile que la veré después.

George asintió con los hoyuelos de la nariz aun abiertos, conteniendo el coraje. Los vio marcharse junto con Harry, Blaise y Hermione.

-Mama, yo quiero quedarme…- Molly iba a replicar pero la voz de George se alzó nuevamente

-Es perfecto, así Ron puede irse- su hermano lo miro molesto, esta actitud comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-Disculpen ¿Quién de ustedes es Ron Weasley?- pregunto una medimaga que había salido de un pasillo, Ron levanto la mano en forma de señal. –Su esposa quiere verlo.

-¡Él no es su esposo!- replico George, queriendo entrar

-No puede pasar- lo detuvo- Ella me ha dicho que quiere ver a Ron Weasley y solo puede pasar uno por el momento- le dijo con firmeza, sin ninguna seña de doblegar.

-Dígale que estoy aquí, George Weasley- la medimaga suspiro rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Bien- dijo molesta desapareciendo por las puertas para regresar unos segundos después- Dice que quiere ver a Ronald Weasley- le volvió a decir con rudeza

-¿Qué? – susurro más molesto aun, Molly y Ginny se miraron confundidas, en cuanto a Ron… bueno el solo tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro. – De seguro ni siquiera le dijo mi nombre, vaya y dígale…

-Mira jovencito no tengo tu tiempo- le dijo con rudeza, mirándolo directamente-ella quiere ver a Ron Weasley, no George Weasley, así que déjeme hacer mi trabajo que tengo más gente que atender-bufo al final tomando a Ron de la camisa y adentrándolo al siguiente pasillo de muy mala manera.

-¿Pero quién demonios se cree?- gruño intentando cruzar la línea.

El campo mágico de restringirían se activó mandando a George contra la pared con un golpe sordo que dejo impactadas a Molly y Ginny.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny cuando lo vio pararse nuevamente

-¡No, quiero ver a mi hijo!- exclamo furioso abandonando el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Molly al aire demasiado confundida.

-No lo sé…- susurro Ginny, ambas mirando al pelirrojo salir por las puertas.

* * *

-Eres bellísimo- susurro con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, su dedo índice se movía en círculos sobre las pequeñas manitas de Freddy.

Por el poco cabello que tenia se podía ver que sería pelirrojo como su padre, su piel suave y tersa era tan blanca como la de ella y sus ojos… bueno aún faltaba que los abriera más, pero por lo poco que podía ver… parecían diferentes.

-Hola, yo soy Pansy, tu mama… y te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Ron se recargo sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo al escucharla, ver ese lado de aquella serpiente era realmente… extraño.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás perfecto- se despegó de la pared acercándose a ella. Pansy levanto el rostro, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Por primera vez pudo ver lo que su hermano veía en ella…

-Tengo que decir que estoy muerta de miedo- bajo la vista nuevamente - ¿Qué si no lo hago bien?

-No pienses eso, además tienes a mama. – le dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su rodilla en forma de apoyo- ella te ayudara.

-¿Y tú Ronald? ¿Estarás ahí?- lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta

-¿Quieres que yo esté ahí?- alzo una ceja con burla pero extrañado a la vez -¿Por qué?- pregunto realmente sorprendido

-No sé, siento que puedo confiar en ti- lo vio sonreír, y ella rodo los ojos- no te hagas emociones tanto Weasley, aun puedo ser una perra contigo y decirte que compres mejor ropa, parece que usas prendas que pasaron de generación en generación

Ron se hecho a reír al escucharla hasta que recordó a su hermano, furioso.

-George está aquí y no se ve nada feliz. – Pansy tocio la boca pensativa- quiere verlos.

-Ver a Fred dirás- le corrigió mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa decepcionante, acerco sus brazos con lentitud hacia él- ¿quieres cargar a tu sobrino?

-Por supuesto- lo tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo ruidos torpes con la boca, se la quedo viendo un momento, pensativo- estoy seguro que a George le importas tanto como a Freddy.

-¿Y por qué dirías eso?- se burló – tu sabes lo que dijo

-Si así es… pero también sé cuándo miente- se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Eso crees tú- le dijo convencida de que no era así- ni siquiera entiendo por qué me importa tanto.

-Yo si se-le sonrió Ron

-Disculpe, pero ese sujeto- interrumpió la misma medimaga de antes en la habitación- George, quiere entrar y sinceramente está alterando a los demás pacientes.

-Sí, deje que pase- le informo Pansy resoplando –Haber, dime porque sabelotodo- miro a Ron de nuevo cruzando sus brazos.

-Pansy, acéptalo…- soltó una ligera risa antes de contestar- estás enamorada de él.

-¿Qué?- se rio con una extraña sensación y nervio, Ron la miro encarando una ceja que hizo detener su risa- eso no, yo no… - negó con la cabeza confundida, jamás se había puesto a pensar en que ese pudiera ser el motivo por el cual extrañaba esos días con él mirando la tele sin decir nada, haciendo bromas entre ellos, visitando restaurantes muggles, dormir a su lado y sentir su mano sobre su vientre, los desayunos, comidas y cenas. Su rostro sonriente todas las mañanas, tardes y noches, su rostro manchado de explosivos cuando inventaba una broma nueva o incluso esa extraña manía de echar su cabello hacia atrás cuando le molestaba en los ojos… ¡Merlín, Ron Weasley estaba en lo cierto!-Tienes razón …-susurro levantando la mirada con lentitud hacia el rostro sonriente de Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al ver su rostro confundido, se acercó a ella - Seguro que siente lo mismo por ti- le intento dar ánimos dándole un ligero apretón de manos- no tienes de que preocuparte, pueden llegar hacer una familia de verdad.

George no alcanzo a escuchar absolutamente nada, lo único que vio cuando entro a la habitación fue a Ron con su hijo en brazos, una mano sobre la de Pansy y ambos con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, pero lo peor no fue eso, fue cuando el pequeño hizo un ruido gracioso… ambos se acercaron para mirar al pequeño rieron. ¡Ese debería ser el!

-Ron-gruño con la ira reflejada en su rostro, Pansy tomo al pequeño de las manos de Ron

-Los dejare solos-dijo saliendo del lugar sin hacerle caso a las miradas asesinas de George o de súplica de Pansy, dejándolos en un sepulcral silencio.

George se acercó a ella y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, Merlín que estaba tan molesto con ella, pero al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos cualquier clase de enojo, coraje o rabia que se habían esfumado. Era tan bello, sonrío al ver su cabello rojizo, no tan igual que al de él, pero sería reconocido como un Weasley al pasar y eso le agradaba, sus pequeñas manitas tomaron uno de sus dedos y un lagrima recorrió su pecosa mejilla.

-Hola Fred…-susurro sonriéndole, se había olvidado por completo de todo inclusive de Pansy.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la devoción con la que miraba al pequeño… ¿Cómo no lo había podido ver antes? Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él, el único problema era que no estaba segura que él sintiera algo por ella.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron ese mismo instante?- George la miro dolido, se suponía que habían arreglado las cosas y no fue para llamarlo y además de todo había pedido ver a Ron en su lugar.

-Me asuste y lo único que quise fue llegar aquí no pensé que no llegaras a tiempo. Lo siento…-ella había hablado con honestidad acerca de aquello, eso lo comprendía pero lo que no podía perdonar fue que no lo hubiera dejado entrar a ver a su hijo.

-Siento la interrupción, pero debo llevarme al pequeño- los interrumpió una medimaga acercándose a George para tomar al pequeño en brazos- podrán verlo en unas cuentas horas más ¿Quiere despedirse?- dijo mirando a Pansy quien asintió.

-Dulces sueños Fred- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después mirar cómo era llevado por la medimaga. Segundos después su vista fue a dar a George nuevamente, quien aún la miraba entre enojado y furioso. -¿Qué? Ya dije que lo sentía- frunció el ceño desviando la mirada.

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro- se cruzó de brazos sin despegar la vista de ella, algo había mal- pero que me dices de que no me dejaras entrar primero a mí en vez de Ron.

-Merlín ¿Qué problema tienes con él?- lo volteo a ver con brusquedad

-¡Yo no…- se tranquilizó antes de comenzar a gritarle- no tengo ningún problema con mi hermano, pero yo debía entrar primero, no él- estaba frustrado, aquella amistad con Ron no le gustaba.

-Lo siento de acuerdo, solo quería agradecerle eso es todo- cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, lo último que quería era tener una pelea con el ahora, además que las palabras de Ron no podían dejar de salir en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser verdad que estuviera mintiendo cuando dijo todas esas cosas horrible de ella? Bueno, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, pero por ahora preferiría guardarse ese pequeño descubrimiento para si misma.

-Mira…- suspiro intentando guardar la calma, se acercó a la camilla sentándose en la orilla-yo sé que he sido un idiota, lo sé ¿de acuerdo?- dudo unos segundos si tomar su mano, pero al final lo hizo- pero nuestro hijo acaba de nacer ¿podemos, por favor empezar de nuevo?- le suplico

-Estoy más que de acuerdo- le sonrió, pensando que tal vez Ron no estaba tan equivocado después de todo…

**N/A: Lo sé, sé que tarde bastante y en verdad lo siento mucho! No me mateeen jejej… solo que he tenido días muy ocupados en mi trabajo, hemos hecho una nueva oficina y estamos mudándonos y ya uno no es la misma jovencita de antes y ya regresa toda muerta del trabajo jajaja xD pero prometo actualizar más pronto, al menos un capitulo por semana xD**

**Y bueno respecto al fic… Al fin Pansy se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos gracias a la ayuda de Ronald Wesley… ¿Pero que pasara cuando Angelina aparezca? D: bueno, dire que no será nada bonito para ninguno de los dos ):**

**Espero leerlas y prometo actualizar el fin de semana o antes, si es que tengo tiempo en el trabajo, gracias por seguir la historia y a los favoritos y follows nuevos.**

**Saludos Alexita Malfoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si (: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN AUN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero lo que sucede del por qué no había escrito antes fue que ya tenía el capítulo pero esta maldita máquina que tenia se descompuso y tuve que formatearla y perdí todo, no saben cómo me puse porque me había gustado mucho y luego tratando de recrearla ya no me acordaba de cosas así que ya no me gusto y tuve que empezar de nuevo, aunque también me gusta este capítulo y espero y lo disfruten, ya voy a actualizar más seguido así que nos vemos pronto por aquí, ya se nos vendrá más ¡DRAMA! **

Capítulo 18.- Ginny busca ayuda.

Pansy y George tenían una expresión de pánico en su rostro, tenían a toda la familia Weasley contando a Hermione, Harry y los amigos de Pansy en la habitación junto con ellos, la enfermera había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no ceder a dejarlos entrar pero ninguno parecía querer guardar silencio que terminaron por desesperarla a tal punto que les grito que hicieran lo que quisieran.

-Te juro que si la veo, la mato- susurro George sobre el oído de Pansy quien muy apenas pudo escucharlo sobre los gritos emocionados de los presentes.

Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban prácticamente encima de ella y de él bebe quien estaba tranquilamente sereno, por el momento. Ginny parecía disgustada con todos por el escándalo que estaban armando y como era de costumbre, Ron, Harry y Malfoy comenzaban a discutir bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, la cual estaba siendo tranquilizada o al menos eso parecía, por Blaise y Astoria.

-Creo que deberías hacer algo-le susurro Pansy quien pensaba que unos minutos más y su buena educación y tolerancia terminaría en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé George lo que sea, comienzo a alterarme-le suplico Pansy intentando respirar profundamente.

-Bien, veré que…

-¡YA BASTA!

George se quedó con la palabra en la boca antes de que el grito de su hermana silenciara a todos en la habitación.

Y el pequeño Fred comenzó a llorar.

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?-le reclamo Draco

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- gruño - si el niño no comenzaba a llorar por mi grito lo haría tarde o temprano de tener que estar escuchando discusiones estúpidas y a unos abuelos haciéndole sonidos torpes que no hacen más que asustarlo.

Pansy intento no reír al ver la mirada de ofensa de Molly al escuchar a su hija.

-Ni me veas así, es la verdad… incluso ellos tienen cara de pánico- se defendió

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, ni siquiera sabían que decir.

-Creo que lo que Ginny intenta decir es que deberíamos darles un poco de espacio a los nuevos padres-menciono Hermione intentando arreglar las palabras de Ginny.

-Pero que…

-Hermione tiene razón- intervino Astoria antes de que Molly comenzara hablar- cuando la pequeña Emilie nació lo único que Draco y yo queríamos era estar con ella a solas.

-¡Exacto!-exclamo Ginny- necesitan acoplarse al niño y él a ellos, ¡Merlín madre, parece como si nunca hubieras tenido hijos!- todos se quedaron en silencio apenados, incluso Molly quien tenía una cara de vergüenza.

-Que torpe soy-susurro con tristeza girándose a mirar a Pansy y George que prefirieron quedarse en silencio y dejar que Ginny arreglara las cosas- Me emocione tanto, que no me di cuenta que podría abrumarlos- se disculpó.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- cuestionó Ron provocando que todos rodaron los ojos por su torpeza.

-Que todos iremos a casa y dejaremos descansar a los nuevos padres-le respondió Harry entre risas

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde vieron a la enfermera de hace momento.

-De acuerdo esa es la señal para irnos-contesto Arthur apenado, aquella mirada de la enfermera sobre ellos lo ponía de nervios.- Iremos en cuanto se hayan acoplado mejor ¿sí?- le dio un suave beso a los tres sobre la frente en forma de despedida.

-Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme- Molly les dio un apretón a ambos y un beso al pequeño, antes de perseguir a su marido.

Hermione y Blaise se acercaron a ambos para felicitarlos y desearles toda la suerte del mundo.

-Es realmente bello, muchas felicidades George, Pansy.

-Gracias Hermione.

-En cuanto estemos listo ten por seguro que haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para Fred- les informo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero-se rio Hermione

-Hasta luego Pans- ambos se despidieron con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Draco, Harry y Ron aún seguían ahí, como si estuvieran luchando por ver quién sería el último en irse.

-¿Es enserio esto?- reprocho Astoria, rodando los ojos- Vamos Draco, despídete.

-Pero…

-Te recuerdo que tenemos una bebe que nos espera también-le regaño

-Mi madre esta con ella…

-Draco- lo llamo de forma tajante

-Está bien, ya…- rezongo acercándose a Pansy para darle un fuerte beso sobre la mejilla- más vale que se acoplen rápido, Emilia tiene que conocer a su nuevo primo- les advirtió.

-Descuida, lo intentaremos- le contesto George con burla.

-Ay amiga, no puedo creerlo- junto ambas manos con emoción- han hecho un bellísimo pequeño, muchas felicidades- le sonrió felizmente, dándole un suave beso al pequeño- estamos hablando y cualquier cosa no duden en llamar.

-Tómalo por hecho-la miro con picardía.

-No abuses Parkinson.

-Oye tú lo ofreciste-se burló al verla salir por la puerta junto con Draco.

-¡Vaya, hasta que se fueron!

-Creo que tu también deberías irte - George hablo tan de prisa y tan golpeado que el ambiente en la habitación se comenzó a sentir tenso.

-¿Sigues molesto?-su hermano estaba atónito.

-Ron creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-le dijo Harry rápidamente, intentando que no comenzara una pelea nuevamente.

-George - le susurro Pansy, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en como Ron estaba siendo tratado por su hermano.

-Pero Harry…- suspiro con cansancio que ni siquiera le dieron ganas de argumentar o discutir- bien- camino hacia la puerta. Ginny solo pudo suspirar agradeciendo que no hubiera ningún enfrentamiento nuevamente.

-Felicidades por su hijo-menciono Harry antes de que saliera del lugar en compañía de Ron, el cual se giró nuevamente para decir una última cosa, antes de que Pansy pudiera contestar gracias.

-No es mi culpa que las enfermeras se tardaran en enviar la nota ¿Sabes?- negó con decepción al no ver reacción de su parte- Lamento a ver querido ayudar a que naciera el pequeño Fred, tu hijo.

Pansy y Ginny lo vieron marcharse con la expresión entristecida que no pudieron evitar sentirse molestas con George, sobretodo Ginny.

-Es injusto lo que haces- le reprocho- el solo quiso ayudar.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado esto-le menciono Pansy colocando al pequeño Fred sobre a cunilla.

-Tú y yo, claro- Pansy quien estaba de pie a un lado de la cunilla lo miro con el entrecejo confundido.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre Ron y Pansy?-le cuestiono Ginny cruzando los brazos

-Ginny, no quiero pelear contigo, deja las cosas así-le pidió

-¿Qué las deje así? ¡Merlín, George!- estaba completamente sorprendida- Me voy esta noche y lo último que quiero es irme sabiendo que mis hermanos están peleados ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Wow, ¿Cómo que te vas?-intervino Pansy confundida- ¿A dónde?

-Lo siento Pansy, te lo iba a decir es solo que todo se dio muy de prisa-se disculpó Ginny algo apenada.

-Pero Fred acaba de nacer ¿no puedes posponerlo o algo?-se habían hecho de una buena amistad que aquello que se fuera, teniendo solo un día de nacido su hijo, la ponía de mal humor.

-No puede, es parte del contrato- contesto George por ella acercándose a la puerta- las dejara un momento para que hablen.

-Después hablare contigo, no creas que te salvas.

-Como sea.

Ginny resoplo al verlo cerrar la puerta, para después mirar a Pansy quien la miraba con seriedad y molestia.

-No me veas así, intente de todo para que el entrenador me dejara quedarme e irme después pero fue inútil- se disculpó sentándose sobre la cama derrotada.

-¿Le dijiste que tu sobrino acaba de nacer? ¿Le dijiste?-le cuestionó con rudeza

-Pansy, hice todo lo posible créeme, y ojala pudiera quedarme pero el contrato con el equipo me lo impide.

Aquella explicación no era suficiente para la pelinegra, pero intentaba comprenderlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Ginny se mordió el labio culpablemente- Ginny…

-3 meses-susurro mirándola discretamente

\- ¡¿3 meses?! ¡¿Te vas a perder 3 meses de tu sobrino?!-le reclamo sentándose a su lado sin despegar la vista de ella.

-No puedo decir que no, es mi trabajo Pansy.

-Y nosotros tu familia, eso es más importante ¿No crees?-la pelinegra le dedico un extraño gesto al verla comenzar a sonreír. -¿Qué?

-Eso es tan tierno, te consideras parte de la familia-le dijo con su voz en un susurro suave

-No cambies el tema-fijo su vista hacia el frente evitando el ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-Lo siento, pero jamás pensé escucharte decir algo así

-No te estés burlando de mi Ginerva.-le reclamo una vez que tomo el control de sus emociones nuevamente.

-De acuerdo…- la tomo de las manos para que se vieran de frente- Pansy no puedo no ir a los entrenamientos me costaría mucho más de lo que tengo y además, son contratos difíciles de romper o deslindarme de ellos.

-Pero 3 meses es demasiado Ginny…

-Lo sé, pero yo veo el lado bueno de esto…

-¿Lado bueno? ¡No hay lado bueno!-se levantó con rudeza para cargar al pequeño Fred que comenzaba a llorar, estaba molesta, habían logrado una gran amistad entre ambas que el solo hecho de que ella se fuera en esos momentos no le agradaba, además que era la única que podía contener a Molly Weasley.

-Claro que si, al menos para mí. – Se puso a un lado de ella para cargar a Fred y que Pansy pudiera arreglarse-Todos abran venido a visitar al pequeño Fred que para cuando yo regrese tendré todo el tiempo del mundo y sin interrupciones.

-Tal vez pero…

-A demás George estará aquí, el podrá ayudarte con mama cuando se ponga pesada.

-¿Y qué hare cuando ambos se pongan pesados?- Ginny lanzo una risita al escuchar el pánico en su voz.

-Ron podrá ayudarte en eso- le dijo sin mirarla, ya que estaba entretenida haciéndole cariños al pequeño Fred abajo de su barbillita

-¿Ron? ¿Enserio?- se burló- ¡Muy apenas habla con su hermano!... Ginny, no puedes irte- realmente Pansy no quería lidiar con esos problemas.

-Yo hablare con Ron antes de irme, ¿De acuerdo? Tranquila, estarás bien sin mí.

-No lo creo, pero en fin- se dio por vencida tomando el bolso y quitándole al pequeño Fred de sus brazos con una mirada molesta- recuérdame de patear a ese estúpido entrenador.

-Bien, lo hare.- se rio una vez que salían de la habitación.

* * *

-Iré acostar a Fred- murmuro girándose a mirarlos una vez que habían llegado al departamento, el pequeño bebe dormía como un angelito que Pansy quería aprovechar aquellos momentos de tranquilidad mientras pudiera.

-Está bien, puse la cuna en nuestra habitación- Pansy y Ginny se quedaron inmóviles y sorprendidas ante aquella respuesta- ¿Qué sucede?- las cuestiono George al verlas

-¿Nuestra habitación? Eso quiere decir que tú y ella… - sonrió con picardía.

George guio su vista hacia Pansy que lo miraba sin expresión alguna, trato de no alterarse y contestar lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Es solo por mientras, no creas que seré de esos padres que no hacen nada durante las noches, es mi hijo y yo también quiero pasar tiempo con el-se encogió de hombros sin tomarle importancia y dándole las espaldas para dirigirse a la cocina, bajo la mirada de Ginny.

-Claro-murmuro Pansy resoplando por la nariz al ver imaginado algo diferente, dio gracias de que Ginny no la mirara en ese momento en que se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, con Ron sabiendo sus sentimientos era más que suficiente- iré a costar a Fred.

La pelirroja no alcanzo a contestar nada al verla de espaldas y marcharse del lugar.

-¿Así es como quieres conquistarla?-le pregunto negando y acercándose hasta la cocina con una mano hacia atrás señalando la dirección por donde la pelinegra se había marchado.

-Te lo dije Ginny, no pienso hacer eso.-le dijo sin mirarla, en esos momentos su hijo era lo único que importaba.

-¡Merlín, eres tan terco!-exclamo por lo bajo, apoyándose en la mesa para acercarse más a él

-Mi hijo acaba de nacer Ginny.

-Con más razón deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para intentar acercarte a ella de otra manera.

-¡Y vamos con lo mismo, no pienso hacerlo! ¡Mantente alejada!

-Solo quiero ayudar en tu relación con ella.

-Ginny, me importa muy poco en estos momentos mi relación con Pansy, es más empiezo a creer que tal vez solo confundí las cosas por su embarazo, y aparte he estado viendo a Angelina nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- su hermana se lo quedo mirando anonadada, aquellas palabras y esa revelación habían salido tan frías que la habían dejado impactada.

George apretó los dientes con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no tenía intención de decir lo de Angelina y la realidad es que estaba más seguro de estar enamorado de Pansy pero estaba harto de que se entrometieran en sus cosas.

-Yo… yo no…- no sabía que decir, la mirada que su hermana le propinaba lo dejaba completamente mudo.

-No puedo creerlo- le contesto después de un tiempo de silencio- espero por tu bien que termines con eso, si ella se entera… jamás te lo perdonara.

-¿Por qué no?- se burló, era obvio para el que la pelinegra ni lo veía de esa forma.

-Eres tan terco que no ves más allá de lo que crees.

Se levantó de la mesa sin darle tiempo de decirle nada solo para dirigirse a la habitación en donde había entrado la pelinegra.

Toco con suavidad al mismo tiempo que la habría. Pansy estaba sobre la cama mirando con una sonrisa boba la cunilla del pequeño Fred.

-Es tan hermoso…-murmuro

-Si lo es- susurro Ginny sentándose a su lado y mirando al pequeño al igual que la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo es posible amar alguien con tanta intensidad?-la miro quitarse una lágrima de su mejilla disimuladamente.

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que sea una buena madre?-se giró a verla sonándose la nariz

-Lo serás.

-Gracias.

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al pequeño Fred.

* * *

Su mirada sobre el frutero de mentiras era fija, estaba solo en la mesa de los Weasley pensando tan entretenidamente que ni siquiera se percataba de la mano flotante frente a él hasta que un golpe lo hizo salir de su transe.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-rezongo sobándose la nuca.

-¿Qué me pasa? Tengo como 20 minutos intentando hablar contigo Ronald- se sentó con brutalidad sobre la silla, tenía la mirada cansada y los ojos furiosos.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-la conocía bien para saber que su molestia no era con él.

-Nada- comento bajando la mirada a hacia sus dedos, fingiendo quitarse mugre de ellos, pero Ron la detuvo, arqueando una ceja en forma interrogante.- No es nada, enserio-le dedico una sonrisa sin ánimos

-Vamos Ginny…-se burló- podre ser algo torpe y despistado, pero eres mi hermana y te conozco.

Ambos soltaron una risa suave, Ginny coloco una de sus manos encima de la de él.

-Dime que es.

-Es George…- lo vio rodar los ojos con cansancio- yo sé que no es tu tema favorito en estos momentos, pero me preocupa nuestro hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él… esta

-¿Qué Ginny? ¿Él está que?- su cuerdas vocales temblaron preocupado

-Tranquilo no es nada de salud o algo por el estilo

-¡Rayos Ginny!- suspiro soltando las manos de su hermana y recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.-Me asustaste

La pelirroja sabía que tenía que decirle a Ron aquello que sabía, pero no quería traicionar la confianza de George, así que había decidido decirlo con suposición.

-Creo que está enamorado de Pansy.

Lo vio levantar el rostro para mirarla con tranquilidad, cosa que a Ginny la confundió un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada?

-Bueno yo… es solo que yo pienso lo mismo.- le contesto rascándose la nuca con fuerza

-¿Enserio?- parpadeo con rapidez un poco más tranquila- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No.-se burló un poco para después regresar a la seriedad.- pero cuando le pregunte me dijo mil cosas dándome a entender que lo que pensaba estaba mal, pero lo conozco Ginny, se cuándo miente.

-Igual yo- mintió

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No, lo que me preocupa es que no quiere admitirlo y sabemos cómo es George últimamente.

-Impulsivo, agresivo y que dice cosas hirientes. Si, lo se.

-Si… y bueno también esta Pansy…

-Ella lo quiere-la interrumpió

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- se acercó más a él con intención de que le digiera todo.

-El día que le pregunte a George acerca de ella dijo miles de cosas horribles, y bueno dio la casualidad que paso por ahí y lo escucho- Ginny se restregó las manos por la cara con cansancio, sería difícil hacer ver que la quería con eso.

-¿Y luego?

-No sabía el por qué le dolía tanto y pues le dije que tal vez era por eso y pues me dio la razón después de un rato de meditarlo.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Ron debes cuidarlos mientras no estoy- le ordeno más convencida que nunca

-¿Cuidarlos?- se rio con fuerza- Ginny no soy niños pequeños. Además el que me haya llevado un poco bien con Parkinson no quiere decir que sea amigo ya.

-¡Por favor Ron!- lo miro con cara de perro triste y parpadeo con rapidez - ¿Si? tal vez lo que necesitan es pasar más tiempos juntos y con él bebe y así se darían cuenta de lo que ambos sienten.

-Eso no sucederá conmigo ahí ¿Acaso no ves que me odia en estos momentos?

-¡Pues haz las paces con él Ron! ¡No debes alejarte de ellos!-dijo golpeando la mesa

El pelirrojo salto y la miro confundido y disgustado por la forma brusca en la que había hablado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no me estás diciendo? -le cuestiono al saber que algo más le ocultaba

-Nada, yo no oculto nada-respondió rápidamente levantándose de la mesa junto con Ron que la detuvo para girarla a que lo mirara.

-Ginny no me mientas, yo sé que algo sabes y no me quieres decir, vamos dime que es juro no decir nada si…

-¡Bien! ¡Tienes razón! ¡George está enamorado de Pansy!-lo interrumpió soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Lo está?- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ¡Lo sabía!

-Ron es por eso que necesito que estés cerca de ellos, que intentes juntarlos antes de que su terquedad lo arruine, porque admitámoslo ¡ambos son unos tercos a morir! Y eso puede llevarlos a otro lugar que no es el que quieren.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Ginny rodo los ojos

-¿De verdad tengo que explicarte todo con manzanas, cierto?-se sentó nuevamente y Ron le lanzo una mirada molesta – Ambos creen que el otro no siente nada y es por eso que se lo guardan, tú tienes que ayudar a uno de ellos hacerles ver que no es así.

-No- se negó- ¡Ginny ellos tiene que darse cuenta solos!

-Por favor Ron, jamás sucederá… necesitan un empujón.-le pidió desde la mesa, juntando los dos palmas en forma de rezo- Vamos solo 3 meses ¿Por favor? – Parpadeo nuevamente con cara de perrito triste y voz chillona-En lo que yo regreso.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Al menos lo podemos intentar ¿Qué dices?

Ron frunció la boca con molestia ya que cuando su hermana pequeña hacia esos gestos de perrito a medio morir era difícil decirle que no.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Bien!-exclamo sentándose a su lado y recibiendo un abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dijo con rapidez y dándole millones de besos en la cara.

-Me debes una-le dijo con enojo

Ginny estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la presencia de su madre en la cocina

-Cielo tus cosas ya están listas, las he puesto en la sala ¿Quieres que te haga de cenar, Ron?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?- pregunto Molly con burla, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, dramatizando.

-¿No ibas a salir con papa?-le pregunto Ginny levantándose de la mesa

-¡Oh, es verdad!-se rio de manera graciosa que hizo que Ron se aguantara la risa- Vamos a celebrar la llegada del pequeño Fred.

-Creo que alguien está muy emocionada-susurro por lo bajo

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Es el segundo nieto!- se giró para mirar a Ginny con afijación- ¡Es una lástima que te iras 3 meses!- Ginny acepto el abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo se… en fin ve ya o papa se molestara-le dijo empujándola hacia las afueras de la cocina

-¿Oye a donde irán a comer y por qué no me invitaron?-cuestiono Ron molesto

Molly lo ignoro rodando los ojos y volviendo a ver a su pequeña.

-Cuídate y mucha suerte hija- le acaricio el rostro con cariño y delicadeza- Me da mucho gusto que sigas tus sueños-termino al final para abrazarla con fuerza y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina hacia su recamara.

-Increíble, me ignoro.

-Me despediré de papa, no tardo-se rio Ginny antes de correr escaleras arriba para decirla adiós a su padre.

Ron suspiro algo decepcionado, pero no al grado de sentirse mal, solo pura dramatización.

-¡Merlín, me entretuve con papa!- refunfuño Ginny bajando las escaleras con torpeza

-Oye estuve pensando ¿Cómo demonios hare que George deje acercarme a ellos?

-No lo sé Ron, inventa algo- le contesto mirando desesperadamente los cajones de la cocina

-Como si fuera tan fácil. Ginny debes al menos ayudarme a inventar algo… ¿Qué tanto buscas?-le pregunto molesto al ver que no le ponía atención.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo sacando una pequeña medalla que no alcanzo a ver.

-¿El regalo de Luna?-exclamo alzando una ceja confundida

-Me da buena suerte-contesto encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Okey, en fin a lo que iba…

-Ron estoy segura que algo se te ocurrirá- le dijo corriendo a la sala para tomar sus cosas con Ron detrás, alzo la vara dispuesta a irse pero algo la detuvo, Angelina.- Por cierto- se mordió el labio algo dudosa si decir el verdadero motivo- Angelina anda rondando a George, así que lo mejor será que la alejes de Pansy si la llegas a ver.

-¿Angelina? ¿Pero porque…?

-Y no le menciones nada a George- le advirtió antes de tomar la varita y desaparecer, dejando a Ron con la palabra y confusión gravada en el rosto.

-Genial-susurro con fatiga antes de ir a su habitación para una larga siesta.

**N/A: PERDÓN SI HAY UNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA, YA NO ALCANCE A CHECAR. **


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

Capítulo 19.- Más allá de lo que crees

-George…- lo movía con insistencia esperando a que despertara, tenía al menos como unos 20 minutos intentándolo.- George por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

-Mhmm-ronroneo girándose para darle la espalda, Pansy resoplo con molestia al ver los esfuerzos por despertarlo sin ningún efecto.

-No seré de esos padres que no ayudan en nada-lo arremedo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Ginny, levantándose de la cama tomo al pequeño Fred que lloraba desconsoladamente, había intentado calmarlo durante una hora pero no lo lograba, no sabía que hacer aparte de alimentarlo. –Tranquilo Fred, tranquilo.

Mira con depresión la cama donde George dormía como un bebe y a la vez estaba impresionada de que no se despertara con los grandes llantos de Freddy. Necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

Así que sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina del departamento, meneando al pequeño Fred de un lado a otro entre sus brazos esperaba con desesperación al menor de los hombres Weasley, sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo llegar que hasta podría jugar que lo besaría si fuera posible.

-Parkinson, por merlín ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al pequeño?-se tapó los oídos al escuchar a su sobrino llorar.

-¡No le hice nada, ya le di de comer no sé qué más quiere!-le exclamo al punto del lagrimeo.

Ron se acercó a ella y tomo al pequeño entre sus manos

-Uff… ¿Desde cuándo no le cambias el pañal?- lo recostó sobre la mesa bajo la mirada confundida de Pansy- ¿Parkinson?

-¿Qué?

-Los pañales y las toallitas-le pidió nuevamente

-¿Los que?-repitió sin dejar de mirarlo, Ron solo negó con la cabeza y con su varita invoco lo necesario.

-Ven acércate-le pidió para enseñarle al parecer por primera vez como cambiar un pañal.- Solo haces esto, lo limpiamos con las toallitas dejándolo bien limpio así- Pansy lo miraba con atención y un poco más tranquila al ver que el pequeño Fred había dejado de llorar- le pones talco o una pomada y el nuevo pañal y listo. Voila.- exclamó con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro lloroso de Pansy. -¿Qué sucede?- tomo a Fred quien se durmió al instante de ser cambiado, para ponerlo en la cunilla que Pansy había sacado de la habitación.

-Voy hacer una pésima madre- sollozo con desesperación.

-Eso no es verdad, solo es cuestión de que aprendas-la tomo entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla, parecía demasiado afligida y preocupada.

-Ni siquiera se cambiarle el pañal-exclamo sobre la camisa de Ron mojándola de sus lágrimas y devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

-No nacemos con esa enseñanza, uno la aprende con los hijos…- le acaricio la espalda calmándola, logrando que parara de llorar y apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho.- eso no quiere decir que vayas hacer una mala madre.

-Tú no tienes hijos Ronald-se burló separándose de él más tranquila y dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Pero tengo un sobrino-le sonrió tomando su cara entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Está todo bien?-le pregunto Pansy confundida al ver como se había separado con rapidez algo incómodo.

-Sí, todo bien ¿Dónde está George?- Pansy volvió a suspirar y miro en dirección del dormitorio.

-Dormido, intente como mil veces levantarlo para que me ayudara pero parece…

-¿Muerto?

-¡Sí!

-Así es George, a veces tiene el sueño pesado-se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron decidió pregunto algo.- ¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos?

-Extraño ¿Quieres un café?-le ofreció y el asintió, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada y presentía que sería una larga platica…

* * *

-De acuerdo, ya que tenemos el café, ahora si dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-No lo sé…- negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido- desde que salimos del hospital lo único que parece importarle es estar con Fred, a mi casi ni me mira- se encogió de hombros.

-Es normal, es su primer hijo ¿A ti no te pasa?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- lo miro ofendida

-Fue solo una pregunta Parkinson, tranquila-levanto las manos en forma de derrota.

-Es que imagine que después de tener al pequeño Fred seriamos un poco más unidos, que las cosas serían como antes, que tendríamos más comunicación entre los dos, no lo sé…

-Necesitas decirle lo que sientes-la miro fijo y seriamente

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tal si eso perjudica las cosas? No quiero arriesgarme a perder más que solo a George-miro en dirección del pequeño Fred.

-Jamás pasaría eso-negó

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Él te quiere ¿acaso no lo ves?-apretó los labios deseoso de poder sacar el secreto que Ginny le había confesado antes de irse, el cual él ya sabía.

-No, en efecto no lo veo. Tú eres el único loco que ve algo que nadie más ve-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada la cual tuvo que traer de regreso al escucharlo reírse un poco.-¿Qué es tan gracioso Comadreja?

-Tú.-la señalo- eres tan terca como mi hermano.

-Cierra el pico Weasley.

-No seas caprichosa, haz lo que te digo o al menos coquetéale un poco. Eres buena en eso.

-¿Y dejarme expuesta?

-Ser orgullosa es lo peor que puedes hacer en estos momentos. A demás, si notas al menos un poco de interés sabrás que no miento cuando digo que a él le interesas.

-Dime Ronald, ¿acaso hay algo que me estas ocultando?

-Para nada, deja de ser tan paranoica y por el amor de Merlín decídete por un nombre solamente me vas a marear con tantos sobrenombres-le pidió burlonamente.

-Como sea-rodo los ojos con fatiga quedándose en silencio unos segundos, algo pensativa- ¿De verdad crees que deba hacer eso?- Ron la miro confundido- lo de…-se acercó un poco para bajar la voz- coquetearle.

-No creo que pierdas nada con eso, y un lado bueno es que no te quedaras con la duda- se encogió de hombros.-además eres Pansy Parkinson ¿Recuerdas? Tenías un buen de idiotas detrás de ti.

-Eso es verdad- se rio un poco más animada, cosa que alegro a Ron.- quien diría que das buenos consejos Weasley.

-Solo dime Ron-gruño entre dientes

-De acuerdo RON-se burló- la verdad es que no sé cómo agradecerte…

-Yo tengo una idea.- sonrió con malicia

-No hare ninguna fantasía tuya realidad-le dijo con arrogancia, cosa que hizo rodar los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Debes ayudar a que mi hermano me perdone, al fin de cuentas todo esto fue tu culpa-se cruzó de hombros un poco molesto.

-Bien, hecho-Ron la miro sorprendido ¿en verdad había sido así de fácil?

-Okey…-susurro mirándola algo sorprendido levantándose de la mesa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el pequeño Fred-le sonrió Pansy acercándose para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento- esto no quiere decir que seamos amigos-le susurro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Definitivamente-le contesto Ron correspondiéndole el abrazo por unos segundos antes de separarse como si fuera demasiado afecto entre ambos.

-Buenas noches Comadreja.

-Buenas noches Pug.

* * *

Sintió un vacío a su lado que lo hizo levantarse de golpe, miro por toda la recamara para buscar a la joven de cabellos oscuros, lo único que pudo ver fue la cunilla de Fred vacía a un lado de la cama.

-¿Pansy?

-Buenos días George-el joven pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto al verla salir en toalla con el pequeño Fred entre brazos- ¿Puedes cambiarlo mientras termino?-le pidió con una sonrisa un poco cansada y mirándolo fijamente. -¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto inocentemente.

Trago saliva de golpe asintiendo con la cabeza sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

-Gracias, eres tan amable-le contesto acariciando su mejilla y guiándole un ojo antes de girarse para volver entrar al baño con una sonrisa traviesa y feliz.- Bueno, al menos eso quiere decir que no le soy indiferente-se dijo a sí misma.

-Tal vez tu tía Ginny tenga razón-le dijo George al pequeño Fred aun un poco aturdido por la imagen y la sensación de la mano de Pansy sobre su mejilla. – Pero… ¿Qué tal si lo malinterpreto?-se preguntó mientras cambiaba al bebe.- No quiero estropearlo, tal deba ver qué sucede el resto del día…

-¿Esta todo en orden?-George dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su madre entrar por la puerta

-¡Mama! ¿Qué. Que haces aquí?

-Pansy me hablo, no podía despertabas y necesitaba mi ayuda para bañar al pequeño Fred-le informo acercándose para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos con una felicidad grandiosa.

-Muchas gracias Molly, no sé qué hubiera sido de ti si no llegas… despertar a George es más complicado de lo que pensé-salió del baño secándose con la toalla el cabello.

-Lo siento, dije que te ayudaría y…

-Descuida, no pasa nada-se acercó a él con rapidez para tomarle la mano y darle un apretón sacándolo de onda.-Vamos Molly ¿Quieres un café? Me sale delicioso.

-Por supuesto, gracias querida-escucho las voces más lejanas que se iban hacia la cocina dejándolo a él en la habitación con una sensación de bienestar por todo el cuerpo, nunca había sido de aquella forma con él, siempre todo había sido bromas y juegos entre ellos, pero esa clase de afecto… Jamás y mucho menos se la había imaginado después de todo el drama que paso.

Estaba demasiado confundido que se metió a bañar intentando despejar su mente con un buen chapuzón de agua fría. Las palabras de Ginny de que viera más allá de lo que él creía no desaparecían de su cabeza ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir su juego?

-Tal vez deba hacerlo, ¡capaz y quiere vengarse de mi por no haberme despertado en toda la noche!

Salió de la ducha decidido a no jugarle el mismo juego.

-Huele delicioso-comento saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose directamente en donde se encontraba la pelinegra con una taza de café entre sus manos, se había quedado un poco ida al mirarlo salir de la habitación con solo los pantanosillos puestos dejando ver su torso bien marcado, a duras penas pudo tragarse el trago.

-Pansy hace un café delicioso-acertó su madre –Por Merlín George ponte una camisa-le regaño

-Es mi casa madre-le reprocho tomando la tasa de café de las manos de Pansy para darle un largo trago sin dejar de mirarla- tienes una pequeña…-alzo una de sus manos hacia su boca para limpiarle un poco del café que tenía sobre sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

El contacto había sido un simple rose que fueron suficientes como para producirle como miles de descargar por el cuerpo de Pansy, quien sonrió algo torpe antes de decirle gracias y girarse con rapidez antes de que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

-No va a funcionar-le susurro sobre su oído confundiéndola.

-¡Cuchi cuchi cuchi cuuu!

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto girando solo un poco la cara para mirarlo, ambos estaban demasiado cerca que se quedaron por un momento estáticos.

-¡Ay, miren sonrió!-grito Molly emocionada, ambos se separaron con rapidez para mirarla

-¡No puedo creer que no lo viera!-exclamo Pansy acercándose algo decepcionada junto con George.

-¿Segura que sonrió o solo alucinaste?-le reprocho inclinándose para mirar al pequeño Fred que los miraba como si estuviera asustado para después lanzar un enorme bostezo.

-Oh, tiene sueño-susurro Molly encantada

-Supongo que es hora de dormirlo, muchas gracias por haber venido Molly-le agradeció Pansy tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-No es nada querida, cuando sea que lo necesiten-le dio un beso en la frente antes de que fuera a recostar al pequeño a la habitación.-Es toda una dulzura.

-Si lo es-sonrió George mirando a la pelinegra caminar

-Hablo del pequeño-carraspeo Molly burlona, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su hijo.

-No puedo creerlo cayo demasiado rápido-les dijo Pansy sorprendida al salir de la habitación.

-Aprovecha esos momentos, no van a durar mucho- se burló Molly dándole un abrazo- me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que ir con Arthur al ministerio.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto George algo alarmado.

-Por supuesto, son unos papeles que necesita tu hermano Bill.-le comento, les dio a ambos un abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir mama, enserio.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, los veré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

-Definitivamente, adiós Molly-se despidió Pansy cuando la vio salir por la puerta.

Pansy dio un bostezo al momento que se quedaron solos, sentía los parpados pesados ya que no había podido dormir mientras pensaba en las cosas que Ron le había dicho…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que no va a funcionar?-le pregunto recordando lo que había dicho

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo contrariado.

-Dijiste no va a funcionar ¿Qué no va a funcionar?-George la miro sin saber que decir, las palabras de Ginny revoloteando sobre su cabeza, sus propios pensamientos diciéndole que era un truco, un castigo, su corazón latía con rapidez al verla frente a él con una sonrisa confundida- Georg…

Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como la tomo del cuello con rapidez para unir sus labios con los de ella, no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil cosa que hizo que George se separara de ella apenado y avergonzado…

-Lo siento yo no debí h…-Pansy no lo dejo terminar, esta vez habían invertido los papeles pues fue ella quien lo tomo entre sus manos para plantarle un beso que lo dejo inmóvil solo por unos momentos, ya que no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos y apretar la pequeña cintura de la chica con sus brazos para sentirla más cerca de él.

Deslizo sus manos sobre la espina dorsal hasta llegar al su cabeza, colocando ambas manos de un lado y del otro para separarla con cuidado, con la respiración agitada y sin dejar de mirarse. Ella le sonrió de una manera que lo dejo casi sin aliento, aun así la correspondió antes de volver a besarse y con el pensamiento que después de toda su hermana tenía razón, solo necesitaba ver más allá de lo que él creía.


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Pongamosle**** un**** un poco mas de Drama a la historia... :3, lamento la tardanza, pero es que tenia esta idea de Angelina, pero no me gustaba como lo estaba plasmando, y pues lo borraba y lo volvía a empezar, esta tampoco siento que lo haya escrito como mi cabeza lo imaginaba y quería, a mi parecer le falta algo, pero no se que es, aun así espero les guste y que me haya explicado**** lo que quería decir, espero les guste.**

**Saludos :)**

Capítulo 20.- Fred, primera palabra.

Sintió la desilusión al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había presenciado minutos antes, fue solo producto de su imaginación, Pansy se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre su cintura, se veía molesta y él no era capaz más que disimular el sonrojo que comenzaba a surgir a sus mejillas.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

Todo había sido tan real…

-¿George?

-Lo siento- sacudió la cabeza despejándose- ¿Qué decías?

-Te pregunte…- un golpeteo en la puerta la detuvo a media frase, suspirando se encamino abrir la puerta dejando a George aun un poco aturdido en la cocina.

-¿Se encuentra George?- el pelirrojo salió con rapidez al escuchar aquella voz

-¿Qué hace aquí?-interrumpió

-Vine a ver como estabas, me entere que nació tu hijo, ¡felicidades!- sonrió a ambos lo más natural que pudo, George sentía su cuerpo temblar al ver a las dos jóvenes mirarse, Pansy la miraba como si la inspeccionara y estudiara y angelina parecía estar a punto de decir algo.

-Sí, bueno vienes en mal momento. Nuestro hijo está dormido- contesto Pansy de mala gana

George quiso sonreír al escuchar la palabra nuestro hijo salir de sus labios, pero por la mirada de Angelina prefirió no hacerlo.

-Es una lástima, pero en realidad vengo a ver a George- le contesto algo nerviosa mirando hacia el joven - ¿Podemos hablar?

Pansy se quedó mirando a la morena frente a ella, la recordaba de algún lado pero no podía acordarse de donde, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más le molestaba era la forma en que lo miraba, y George parecía algo nervioso y acelerado, cosa que aumento más el coraje dentro de ella, suspiro intentando calmarse.

-Hablemos afuera- Pansy se quedó algo sorprendida por la forma brusca en como la tomo y saco del departamento sin poder decir ni pio, había algo que no le había agradado para nada, pero el sueño era un más fuerte que no soportaba estar un minuto más a pie ni pensar en nada más que en el colchón a lado de la cuna del pequeño Fred.

* * *

Angelina se soltó una vez que estaban a las afueras del plano, le dio una mirada ofendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto molesto

-¿Qué hago aquí?- resoplo molesta- ¿Cómo te a atreves a tratarme de esta forma?

George cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener su ira.

-Lo siento, no quise hablar así.

-Solo venía a decirte que ya tengo una respuesta.

-¿Una respuesta?-pregunto olvidando por completo de lo que habían hablado aquel día, ni siquiera lo recordaba por la emoción del pequeño Fred.

-No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera lo recuerdas…

-Lo siento, he estado algo distraído por el pequeño Fred.

Angelina lo miro, dio un suspiro profundo e intento mantener la calma.

-No…-negó- yo lo siento, estoy siendo un poco injusta.- lo tomo de las manos- Debió ser una enorme emoción para ti, tu hijo.- sonrió.

-Lo fue, lo es.

-George, tomar esta decisión no fue fácil para mí- admitió mirando hacia el suelo pero sin soltar sus manos- pero no creo que funcione, no me amas.

-Lo sé- susurro- pero puede que cambie…

-Solo piensas en ti, acaso no vez que la única que saldrá lastimada de todo esto soy yo.

-Angie, estoy consciente de ello, es por eso que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo en esto.

-Si acepto esto, es como taparme los ojos ante algo que sé que jamás sucederá…

-Por favor, no puedes estar tan segura…

-Lo estoy y tú sabes que es cierto.

-Angelina, las cosas cambian a cada instante, por favor… no te rindas tan pronto.

La morena se lo quedo mirando atentamente, como pensando si debería hacerlo.

-Un año George, es lo que te ofrezco.

El pelirrojo asintió, si en un año sus sentimientos no lograban cambiar, la dejaría ir.

La vio marcharse, nada había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado conforme a su vida, él bebe, Pansy… la única cosa que había salido a la perfección era la tienda, pero no podía negar que a pesar de que sus planes se habían estropeado, no cambiaría ningún acontecimiento.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, la veía dormir sobre la cama con una expresión de asombro, estaba seguro que había tenido una noche horrible y todo por su culpa, se acercó sentándose en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, recordando su alucinación de la tarde, las ganas de acercarse y besarla se estaban apoderando de él. Una de sus manos lentamente comenzó acercarse a la frente donde un pequeño mechón tapaba su pálido rostro.

-Mm…- se detuvo al escucharla ronronear- George…

-Pansy…-susurro acercando su rostro- aquí estoy- su mano aparto el pequeño mechón y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran tranquilos y suaves, su corazón latía con una intensidad sorprendente.

-George…- trago saliva- yo…

-¿Tu?

George la veía abrir la boca, apunto de decir algo que sabía que era importante, pero el pequeño Fred había despertado soltando un gran lloriqueo que los hizo saltaran a ambos de un respingo, George se levantó de la cama para tomarlo en brazos, mientras que Pansy, con los ojos hinchados se sentaba sobre la cama.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo con una mano sobre su pecho

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto George mientras arrullaba al pequeño

-Merlín, este niño me dará un infarto-susurro

-Descansa un poco más-le sugirió- aún hay leche en la nevera, yo se la daré.- camino hacia la puerta para salir.

-¿Enserio? Eso sería genial- no le tomo ni dos segundos en volverse acostar- mi sueño era realmente agradable- dijo en un bostezo, cerrando los ojos, justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba detrás de George.

-¿Abra dicho algo?-se preguntó una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él- me gustaría saber qué es lo que soñaba - suspiro mientras sonreía al pequeño Fred, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Los meses pasaron con suma rapidez, George cerro la tienda un tiempo para intentar acoplarse a la nueva vida que ahora tenía con el niño y Pansy en su vida, no era tan difícil como esperaba a excepción del hecho de que no pudo intentar mantenerse alejado de la pelinegra como esperaba, las cosas con el niño los unían a un mas, aunque él no lo quisiera.

-¿Viste eso cierto?-le susurro Pansy, podía sentir su aliento fresco hacerle cosquillas en el lóbulo de su oreja, inconscientemente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella experiencia refrescante. -¡George, no lo estás viendo!-le grito sacándolo de su ensañamiento.

-Lo siento, pero invades mi espacio personal-le contesto alejándose de ella

-Como sea - rodo los ojos- ya no creo que vuelva hacerlo-se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la mirada al pequeño Fred que los veía atentamente.

-Este pequeño va hacer tan inteligente como yo, ya lo veras…

-¿Quién dijo que eres inteligentes?-se burlo

-Creo que la tienda habla por sí sola-le dijo ofendido

-No creo que cuente mucho, tomando en cuenta que es una tienda de bromas, George…

-Oh, eso fue grosero-sonrió

-Increíble, eres increíble-negó con la cabeza

-Exactamente, eso es lo que soy.

Pansy rodo los ojos y se giró para tomar un montón de papeles sobre la mesa

-Te llego esto en la mañana-vio el sobre que extendía frente a sus ojos y las letras A.J. brillaban sobre el sobre, el cual rebato con rapidez.

-Gracias-ni siquiera levanto la mirada, la culpa por romper una promesa que el mismo había propuesto lo hacía sentirse fatal, pero intentaba no pensar en ello o jamás resultaría con Angie.

-Por cierto, ¿Has pensado lo que te pedí?-se mordió un labio algo nerviosa y ansiosa

-No pienso hablar con él, ¿Por qué insistes tanto?-murmuro con ira

-Sera porque cause esta pelea… la comadreja en verdad no hizo nada malo George.

-¿Por qué siempre lo llamas distinto? Es confuso.

-Por favor, no lo hagas por mi… hazlo por el pequeño Fred. – se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos, ignorando el comentario anterior – El necesita a su tío.

-¡Dije que no!-le contesto alzando la voz y alejando sus manos de ella, como si su toque lo quemara

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?- le pregunto sin moverse de su lugar

-No, ¿Por qué tú eres así? ¡Siempre presionándome porque perdone a mi familia!

-Baja la voz quieres-le gruño mirando al pequeño Fred que ahora los miraba con el ceño fruncido, Pansy no sabía si podía comprender lo que sucedía- no veo nada de malo en eso. A demás Ron no hizo nada malo, y no es justo que ni siquiera lo dejes verlo ¡Es su sobrino!- George se acercó a ella con el rostro rojo de furia.

-Se lo merece…

-¡No, no se merece no ver a su sobrino durante casi 8 meses!-le grito desesperada-¡Eso es cruel! Ni siquiera yo, llegaría tan lejos.

-¡Si tanto deseas que lo vea, entonces llévalo tú!-le grito en su rostro.

-A veces creo conocerte, pero siempre termino equivocándome-negó y sin decir ni una sola palabra se alejó él- Vamos Fred, iremos a ver al tío Ronnie- se inclinó para tomar al pequeño.

-Si sales de esta casa, no te voy a perdonar jamás, te lo advierto.-la amenazo

-Sinceramente, ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?-lo miro dolida

-No, eso no es lo que...- se tragó sus palabras en el momento en que ambos desaparecieron de su vista, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras…- no fue lo que quise decir.

* * *

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Mira que grande estas!- sonrió al ver el rostro pecoso de Ronald al ver al pequeño Fred y tomarlo en brazos. – Eres casi lo doble que Ginny.

-Siento que no hayas podido verlo desde aquella vez que me ayudaste a cambiarle el pañal.

-Oh, George se ha vuelto aún más cruel conmigo.

-Lo siento…

-Debe estar muy enamorado de ti para ser así con su propio hermano…

-Si así fuera, te hubiera perdonado hace mucho-le dijo cruzada de brazos, mientras o veía jugar con Fred Jr.

-Yo sé que…

-No empecemos con eso ¿quieres?-le pidió- disfruta de tu sobrino mejor.

-Como quieras- rezongo- no puedo creer lo grande que esta. Casi 8 meses sin mirarte.

-¿Vas a llorar comadreja? No quiero que mi hijo crea que su tío es un bueno para nada- se burló Pansy al mirarlo.

-Oh cállate Parkinson, no voy a llorar.

-Ah sí, claro – se mordió los labios y cerro los ojos, aguantando la risa- la típica, hay "algo en mi ojo"- termino por soltar la carcajada y provocando que Ron le aventara el chupón del pequeño.- ¡Oye, tu sobrino se lleva eso a la boca!- le gruño

-Solo deja de burlarte-la ignoro, mirando al pequeño nuevamente, limpiándose las lágrimas discretamente, Pansy solo suspiro, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala del nuevo departamento del pelirrojo. -Sucedió algo, ¿cierto?

-No es nada-desvió la mirada, prestando atención al lugar- es realmente lindo tu lugar, quien lo diría, un Weasley con buen gusto.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo solo busco lo mejor- se sentó junto con él bebe a un lado de ella

-Tengo entendido que lo mejor se fue con otro…

-Ya vas a empezar…-bufo jugueteando con el pequeño Fred, quien se reía al ver el rostro de su tío

-De seguro se repetirá después-le miro sonriendo y tomando su mano en un apretón.

-Así como George, ten paciencia Pans y no lo…

-No lo presiones-termino diciendo al mismo tiempo que el y soltando su mano, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien soltó una risita incomoda.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-La situación es graciosa… parecemos una familia.

-Ya quisieras tener a alguien como yo-se burló dándole un ligero puñetazo en las costillas.

-Auch…- se quejó tomando la mano de Pansy entre la suya, evitando el siguiente golpe, sin esperarse que ella se aferrara a su mano.

-Lamento no poder hacer que George olvide su enojo contra ti.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa-sonrió para ella, aunque no pudiera verla al tener su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Eres un gran amigo Ronald.

-¿Escuchaste eso Fred? – Sonrió al pequeño Fred quien comenzaba a bostezar- ya soy amigo de mama- Pansy se rio al escucharlo.

-Tu tío es un idiota-le giño levantando su cara para mirar al pequeño.

-¡Hey! No digas esas cosas frente al niño- Ron disimulo tapar los pequeños oídos del bebe.

-Ni que la fuera a repetir, tiene solo 7 meses 1/2 -bufo Pansy

-Los niños magos somos más despiertos que los muggles…

-No creo que hayas aprendido hablar a los 7 meses Weasley

-De acuerdo, no a los 7 pero si a los…

-¿3 años?- se burlo

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Ma…ma.

Ambos movieron su cabeza con lentitud hacia al pequeño Fred, quien soltó un bostezo enorme

-Ma…mi

-Ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a George…

-Por supuesto que no...

Susurraron ambos sin quitarle la vista al pequeño.


End file.
